Airbend My Heart
by Soofi Mtz
Summary: What if Aang wasn't the last airbender,but the last airnomad?MinSen recently got re-united with her childhood bestfriend, Prince Zuko but when she discovers she can airbend she has to choose between helping her place of origin, the Fire Nation or help the only other airbender left, What would you choose? Your new friends or the old ones?
1. Introduction

**_I do not own Avatar the last Airbender_**

_People say water and fire are opposites but truth is that water only makes sure fire won't abuse its power. Fire has always represented power, but once you try power you only want more. Water is Fire's friend, that friend that tells us when to stop so we don't end up hurting anyone._

_Fire's real opposite is Air, they need each other but air will always want to be free while fire wants air to give up on everything so he has the complete power._

_Still when two air nomads had a non bending son they sent the baby to the fire nation so he or she was adopted._

_Sometimes when this children's sons or daughters were born airbenders and were sent with the nomads to train._

_The other nations knew nothing about this._

_The fire nation knew how to enter to an air temple and used all the trust air nomads had for them to destroy them until, the nonbender nomads decided to keep their origins secret until one of their descendants was born airbender._

_This is the story of that one bender,_

_of the airbender who grew up at the nation who destroyed her family, _

_this is the story of Min Sen, _

_Fire Nation's Airbender._

* * *

Zuko was just coming back from his father's coronation. The nine-year old prince couldn't help but wonder what happened to his mother,he was told a different version of the story each time he asked.

"Uncle, she is my mother, why can't someone tell me what happened to her?" the young prince asked.

"I'm afraid to tell you Fire Lord Ozai won't let me do that, Prince Zuko" his nephew's expression showed pain and anger "Why don't you drink some tea nephew?"

"Uncle, How is tea going to help me with this mess?" The young prince was desperate ,the only thing he could think about was his mother.

"Nephew, you still have much to learn."

*Later that night*

"General, I brought you tea" said the eight year old servant.

"Thank you Dear, what is such a young, beautiful lady doing here?" he asked, disappointed that such a young girl had to work in the palace. He would talk about that on the next white lotus meeting.

"Dad says that because I'm a foolish waste I have to help with my family's economy" said the young girl.

When she moved closer to the candle he realized how many bruises and cuts she had. But what he found most shocking was the enormous scar on her arm. She was burnt by someone, he was sure.

"Do you want some tea, young lady?"

"Sorry General but I highly doubt I've got time for tea now"

"Only one cup dear, it won't take long"

"Sorry General but tea is not going to help me with the mess there is in the kitchen"

He was surprised by how polite this girl was.

*Two Years Later*

"Zuko the test is tomorrow, I thought you wanted better grades that Azula" said the young servant while watering the red and white flowers next to the window.

"Not now Min, I just discovered this super cool swords!" said the prince cheerfully.

"Zuko your test! If you don't pass the fire bending test the fire lord will burn half your face!"

"My dad wouldn't ever do that, I'm his heir!"

"Zuko just study, your uncle will come just to apply the test "

"Why can't you work Min!"

"Well, as your friend and as your assistant I have to remind you to study, Zu, so technically I'm doing my job"

he rolled his eyes. "fine, I'll study"

*the next day*

"General, I brought Yin-Sen tea for you, I remember it's your favorite."

"Thank you dear, still working in the palace? huh?"

"Well, anything for the family sir." he grinned as she made him remember Lu Ten.

"Did you make sure my nephew studied?"

"Yes, but it would've been easier if he wasn't playing with those swords, we both got distracted from training "

"Do you think my nephew would like to meet an old friend of mine who may teach you both how to be sword masters?"

"Zuko would love to" she answered and smiled.

"then I guess next summer we'll go visit an old friend"

then the firebending presentation started.

"You're going' down, Zuzu!" said Azula as the test started.

"The first movement you will have to do is 'Flame throwing'" said the Dragon of the West as Min hit the gong to start the competition.

Azula won the round because her flame was bigger and wilder.

Then Zuko and Azula had a frice fighting that was declared tie.

As a final match they had to do an advanced movement.

Zuko thew fire out of his mouth while Azula threw lighting.

The Great Dragon of the West gave Zuko the round causing them both to approve the test.

*That Summer*

"Why would you like to train with me if you have firebending?" asked Piandao as he questioned the young fire bender.

"I love swords, they can be used for anything sir, I would like to be your pupil."

"fair ennough. I'll train you after I finish training her" he said pointing at the grey eyed girl that was admiring the painting on the wall.

"But she's a peasant!" said Zuko, feeling gulty right after the words escaped his mouth.

"She has the same right to learn, little prince"

"Nephew, She is a nonbender, this is the only way she may protect herself, plus she's your friend."

"my only friend" added Zuko insid his head.

"Master Piandao did you paint that beautiful picture?" asked Min Sen without knowing they were talking about her.

"Yes, it's the lake on the next hill"

"General, while Zuko is taught how to use a sword sworddo you mind if I go to see it?"

"Min, you're going to be taught too" he said, her eyes almost poped out of her skull.

"Really?! Thank you so much Master Piandao!" she said

"You start tomorrow at sunrise" he said.

"I won't be late!" she went out with Zuko to enjoy the garden.

When they weren't at the palace they were best friends without Zuko's reputation getting ruined so they were enjoying their time together as if there was no tomorrow.

"MinSen? can I ask you something?"

"sure, anything Zu"

"Why are you always full of bruises and cuts?"

"Hum...Well...I'm...clumsy..?" she said nervously.

"Tell me the truth, please Min."

"That's the truth!"

"Someday I'll know the truth MinSen!"

"The day I become an airbender, Zu" she said.

"Promise!"

"Zu, I was joking airbenders are extinct!" she said as if it was obvious.

"Mom said they would be 'reborn from the ashes' "said the prince.

"Well, If Ursa said that then I guess its true. I promise to tell you when we see someone airbend"

"What are your uncle and Piandao talking about?"

"Flowers, something about 'White Lotus' sounds boring"

She felt like something else was going on but decided to ignore it.

"You know I've never been this far from the city."

"I used to go to Ember Island during holidays" said the prince.

"Cool"

"Min, Zuko time for your training!" Said Iroh.

"I thought we wern't going to train together,Uncle"

"A Pi-Sho game can help solve many things, Prince Zuko"

Their training took a whole year and they could be friends and equals for all that time.

Min was surprisingly flexible ans subtle, she could evade any attack but she would still fight back, she was fire nation after all.

Zuko on the other hand lost patience easily and got annoyed by the constant meditating their master made them do.

After their training was over they had to make a sword.

Min chose a light, sharp and shiny metal she took from her old jewlery.

Zuko decided to use titanium.

Later that day they went to a market place and bought two masks.

Zuko chose a blue spirit mask while Min Sen chose a yellow tiger mask.

Then when they got back to the Fire Capital they went back to being friends in secret and MinSen started geting briuses agin.

When Min was twelve she had to serve tea at war meetings. Zuko had always wanted to go to them so she told him everything that happened there.

One day Zuko decided he should go to one.

"Zu, It's really boring I don't recommend it"

"If I'm going to rule this place I have to know what's going on"

"Zuko it's not nice"

"Don't tell me what to do stupid, non bending peasant!"

She left the room and never saw Zuko agin. She was trying to protect him but he wasn't going to listen to her.

The next day Zuko was informed she quitted the job and ran away from home.

Zuko acted as if he didn't care and went to the meeting.

And to this day Zuko wishes he had listened to Min Sen.


	2. The Southern Air Temple

** I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender.**

* * *

_"Kimee! Run! Save her please" said a tall man who was airbending to stop the firebenders from destroying her family._

_"I won't leave you HimLee!" she said with tears in her eyes. _

_"Do it for PamSee! Please Darling I'll be alright" he said crying too._

_"I love you" she said and kissed him for the last time._

_"I love you too" he said as he watched her go with their baby on her arms._

_Kimee ran without looking back as she tried to comfort her crying baby._

_"Daddy will be alright... I'm sure Pami, Completely sure" then they shoot fire at Kimee and she passed out. And the last thing she heard was her baby saying mom for the first time._

* * *

Min Sen had the same dream every night since she escaped from home.

Now she lived on the old, abandoned, southern air temple but worked at a port that was only a couple of hours away. She only worked three days a week so she went to the port stayed there three days and then went back to the temple. Today was Wednesday so she had to leave before sunrise to arrive before noon.

She took one of her swords and left the other one at the temple. She was wearing black leggings and a red tunic with red sandals.

She got on the little steam boat she used to escape three years ago and arrived after three hours of sailing.

It was a normal winter day so se had to make sure there was snow snow on dock.

Sadly it was snowing so she spent hours making sure snow would fall somewhere else. Right after she finished a ship arrived to the port and dropped all the snow on the pier before lowering the anchor and half of the snow fell was dropped on her.

"HEY BE CAREFUL WHERE YOU DROP THAT!" she shouted at the ship's crew.

"Shut up peasant" said an ape-faced man that she supposed was the capitan.

Then when she was about to finish another ship arrived and did exactly the same Ape-Face's ship did.

"Hey could you not drop that here,please?"

"Prince Zuko apologize with the young lady" said Iroh concerned about his nephew's behavior.

When Min recognized the voice she tried to hide her face so they wouldn't recognize her, she qas happy to see Iroh but Zuko...Well 'Stupid non-bending peasants' don't exactly like hanging out with temperamental banished guys.

"I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation! I don't need to apologize to anyone!"

"I didn't know you were such a diva Zu!" she thought out loud bringing attention to her.

"MIN SEN!" Said Zuko turning red, No one knew if he was angry or ashamed for throwing snow at his old friend.

"Min what a wonderful surprise, what brings you to the colonies?" Said Iroh.

"Well I decided to leave home and explore the world, I'm currently living at an air temple" she hated getting attention like that so she tried to talk about something else. "Ennough about me, how is 'The Search' going?"

"I would love to answer your questions during tea time this evening bu we have a ship to repair, do you know who can help us?"

"My boss has a team that can repair your ship "

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible." Said Zuko. Then he whispered. into his unce's ear, "I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail."

"You mean the Avatar?" said Iroh.

"Don't mention his name on these docks!" Zuko snapped, turning around to give Iroh an irritated look, "Once word gets out that he's alive, every Firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

Min was just confused and her confusion turned into disgust when the ape faced man appeared.

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?"

"Capitan Zhao..." Said Zuko just as disgusted as Min.

"It's comander now" He said and then turned to Iroh.

"General Iroh, great hero of our Nation."

"Retired general." Corrected Iroh.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime." Zhao said, "What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh responded, gesturing towards the small, banged up and outdated ship.

Zhao's eyebrows rose slightly before his face took on an expression of concern and curiosity, "That's quite a bit of damage."

"Yes, you wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko agreed quickly, "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

Iroh's eyes widened for a moment and he cleared his throat, "Yes, I will do that."

"It was incredible." The older man said, then leaned over to whisper to Zuko, "What did we crash or something?"

Min smacked her forehead when she saw their pathetic lie.

"What master Iroh means is that we crashed into an Earth Kingdom ship but he was left unconscious by an earthbender so he doesn't remember much" she said trying to sound convinsing.

"What a tragedy why don't all of you come to tell me all the details"

Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko growled slightly, turned and moving to walk around Zhao but was stopped by Iroh's hand on his shoulder.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." Iroh stated calmly then turned to the commander, "We would be honored to join you. Do you have an ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

* * *

And by year's end the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule." Zhao explained the plan to take over the Earth Kingdom, his back to Zuko ,MinSen and Iroh as he faced the large map on the wall of his tent, with his hands clasped behind his back.

"The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willing then he is a fool." Zuko stated coldly, glancing to over when Zhao took the seat next to him.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." Zhao said as if he was better tempered...

"How is your search for the Avatar going?" he said.

At the comment Iroh triped and fell over a rack of weapons.

"My fault entirely" he said trying to create a distraction.

"We haven't found him yet." Said Zuko. Min knew he was lying because every time he lied his hands got tense.

"Did you really expect too?" Zhao asked, "The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the Airbenders."

Min got visibly tense at the comment.

"Unless you've found some evidence that the Avatar is alive." said Zhao looking at Zuko and then at Min several times.

"No," Zuko denied And looked away, appearing despondent, "Nothing."

"Prince Zuko," Zhao began, rising from his own seat and moving to stand in front of the scarred Prince with his hands behind his back, "The Avatar is the only that can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

"I haven't found anything." Zuko said firmly, looking at Zhao in the eye to prove that he wasn't lying to the commander, "It's like you said, the Avatar probably died a long time ago."

"Come on, Uncle, we're going."

Two guards stopped the banished prince from leaving by crossing their spears while another guard stepped forward.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed." The guard reported, moving to stand a few steps behind his commander, "They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody but let him escape."

Zuko closed his eyes for a moment and pressed his lips into a tight line, then glared darkly at the tent flap in front of him as the guard finished his report.

"Now remind me," Zhao started, as an mischievous expression appeared on his face as he turned to stand behind the young prince, "How exactly was your ship damaged."

And then Zuko and Iroh had to say the truth...

* * *

"So a twelve year old boy bested you and your Firebenders. And then a peasant had to savs your butt because you couldn't make a propper lie..." Zhao stated, pacing in front of Zuko, who was back in the seat he had previously vacated with two of the commander's guards standing behind him. "You're more pathetic that I thought, even if you find the avatar and 'Get your Honor back' I doubt you can manage the throne"

Zuko's eyes got filled with fury.

I underestimated him once," Zuko snapped looking at Zhao for a momentthen back to the floor, "but it will not happen again."

"No it will not." Zhao agreed, his tone stern and his back still turned to the prince and his companions, "Because you won't have a second chance."

Zuko started to protest, "Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-"

Zhao spun around, a crescent of fire coming from his palm as he faced the banished prince, "And you failed! Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands."

Zhao looked down at Zuko, his expression hard and unmoving, "He's mine now."

"Keep them here." Zhao stated to the guards as he turned away and left the tent.

The prince kicked over the teapot and the table in tea please." Iroh said in his typically jolly tone of voice as he held up his small teacup.

"More tea please." Iroh said in his typically happy and tranquil tone of voice as he held up his small teacup.

*After ten minutes of awkward silence*

"Where did the 'Great Avatar' hide for all this time?" asked Min on a soft voice so ceirtan moody prince wouldn't explode.

"On the South Pole" Said Zuko avoiding eye contact.

"I think I know where he might go now,Zu"

"WHAT?"Iroh and Zuko said while she simply had the feeling something was going on at home.

* * *

Katara had just made Aang leave the Avatar State after seeing Gyatso and they were giving one final look at the place when Momo ran towards one of the little rooms of the temple.

"Katara look!" Said Aang looking arround the room.

"What happened Aang?" she said before looking inside the room. There was even new candles and clothes.

"Someone survived Katara!"said Aang pointing at a desk that had several pictures of a young girl.

"It's amazing Aang! But where is she?"

"Look at that calendar" said Aang reading it.

"She comes back in three days" Said Katara.

"Should we wait for her?" asked Sokka.

"If there's a chance she is an airbender then yes" said Aang.

"Then I guess we'll have to wait here" Said Katara.

* * *

"So then you wait on this little towns and when they need food you catch them" Said Min after explaining how much a flying bison can live without food if it flies three kids all day.

Then Zhao entered and started arguing with Zuko.

"You can't compete with me." He said coolly, "I have hundreds of warships under my command and you; you're just a banished prince. No home, no allies, your own father doesn't even want you."

"You're wrong." Zuko growled through clenched teeth, "Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor and restore me to my rightful place on the throne."

"If your father really wanted you home," the commander taunted coldly, "He would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true." Min gave Zuko her 'Calm down and think at least once in your life Damn It!' look but he ignored it.

"You have the scar to prove it." With that Zuko exploded on the inside, mostly because deep inside he knew it was true.

Zuko growled and moved forward so his and Zhao's faces were only inches apart, "Maybe you'd like one to match!"

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao asked with a scoff.

"An Agni Kai," Zuko snarled, standing toe-to-toe with Zhao, "at sunset."

Then Min stood up and started scolding Zuko " What.s whrong with you? You can.t simply risky your life each time someone pisses you off!" she said very upset. But Zuko wouldn't hear her. There was nothing else to do.

* * *

Remember your Firebending basic, Prince Zuko." Iroh advised his nephew quietly from his spot in front of the scarred teen's kneeling position," They are you're greatest weapons."

"I refuse to let him win." Zuko stated determinedly, his eyes closed as he rose from his kneeling position and turning to face Zhao.

"This will be over quickly." Zhao said confidently as he faced the younger man as they assumed their stances.

One of the guards hit the gong, the ringing sound signaling the fighters to begin. Zuko made the first move, shooting a fireball from his fist that Zhao easily dodged by side-stepping. The young prince sent another fireball at the older man, but Zhao simply dispersed the flame with his arms.

Panting slightly, Zuko growled and used a new tactic, kicking streams of fire at Zhao but the commander effortlessly nullify the blasts. Zuko paused to catch his breath, panting slightly while Zhao merely smirked smugly at the prince.

"Basics, Zuko." Iroh called out from the sidelines encouraging, "Break his route!"

Scowling slightly, Zhao begins to send out his own fire blasts from his fist. Zuko manages to block each blast, but is slowly forced backwards each time he does. Finally, Zhao launches a powerful blast with both his fists at the young prince which knocks Zuko onto his back. Pressing his advantage, the commander leaps into the air and lands in front of the downed teenager, aiming his neck fireball at Zuko's face.

Zuko's eyes widened as the fireball heads straight for his head but before it can connect, he rolls out of the way, kicking his legs up then bringing them down and swiping Zhao's feet out from under him before landing on his own feet. With a smirk, the banished prince begins send streams of fire out of the side of his feet, causing Zhao to retreat away from the blast.

With a fierce growl, Zuko kicks his leg up and sends a powerful fire blast at Zhao, knocking the older man to the ground. Quickly, the scarred teen moves in front of Zhao, his fist pointed at the commander's face, ready to finish the older man off.

"Do it!" Zhao snarls from his position on the ground, brown eyes glaring up at Zuko's golden ones.

Snarling, Zuko launches a fireball past Zhao's face, hitting right above the man's shoulder.

"That's it?" Zhao demanded, "Your father raised a coward."

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back." Zuko promised, his tone dark and firm as he turned away from Zhao.

Growling, Zhao rose to his feet then spun around and shooting a fire blast at Zuko's turned back but Min jumped out of her seat and threw air at Zhao which made some sourt of shield that made the fire be sent at Zhao who only got minor burns. Then without looking back she ran away while people tried to help Zhao.

* * *

When Min arrived to the temlple she slowly propelled herself upwards instead of using the stairs. When she arrived to her small room she saw two water trive teens and a young boy that looked a bit like her. They were talking when she opened the door and asked them casually. "What's up?"

"Pam See?" asked Aang.

"What? Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" said the boy with a hurt expression.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes, you're my tutor... what happened to your arm?" said Aang pointing at the scar at her arm.

"My home, my questions!"

**2,737 words without the A/Ns wow!This is the longest chapter I've evewritten! **

**Please follow, favorite and review!**


	3. Kyoshi Warriors

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I own my OCs.**

**A special thank to the 0 people who have reviewed this story so far. :( EPIC FAIL!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Then basically, you were inside an iceberg for a century, then this dudes took you out and you turned their town upside down ,then my childhood friend tried to catch you to go back home, you escaped, found your favorite Monk's corpse and went into Avatar State . This girl made you calm down and you decided to enter this room ans picked through my stuff, before I came in and you thought I was your sister or something and then took like four hours explaining this crap to me?"

"Basically, yes" Said Sokka while he ate ham like there was no tomorrow.

"Ok. Now you explain. Why do you live here?" Said the inexperienced waterbender with a demanding tone while she crossed her arms.

"Well, I ran away from home and explored the world and for some reason I always felt attracted to air nomad culture so I mooved here and got a work three hours from here"

"How do you know ' '?" Asked the water trive boy while he took another piece of ham.

"I used to be friends with him before he became the ultimate Avatar catcher, he was really nice then, but that was long ago. Now he's a completely different person, he didn't even thank me for saving his butt. And I did it twice today! I mean I even did that crazy air stuff!"

"Two questions: Why are you friends with someone who is Fire Nation? and what air thing?"

"I am or maybe was, considering Zhao probably made me public enemy #1, a Fire Nation citizen"

Then Sokka started choking while Aang's and Katara's eyes widened.

When Sokka could talk he said "Excuse me...What?"

"I. Was. Born. Fire. Nation." She said slowly.

"No. You're simply to nice to be Fire Nation... Are you sure you're not adopted?"

"Well, no but-" she said while she realized that would explain many things.

"Well It doesn't matter if I'm Fire Nation or not because I'm sure Zhao will get me in jail if I go back" she said as if it was no big deal.

"Who is Zhao?" Asked Aang, his childish eyes filled with curiosity.

"An chimp-faced commander that faced Zuko on an Agni Kai, he has all his ships searching for you now"

"Why is he angry at you?" asked Katara.

"Zuko won the Agni Kai and he decided to attack him but I propelled myself and did some kind of air shield but he got burnt by his own fire so I don't think I'll be very welcomed"

"You risked your life for the dork with the scar?" said Sokka impressed.

"You AIRBENDED!" said Aang as he stood up and threw his hands onto the air.

"But I'm a non bender, it's not possible!"

"Probably you don't realize when you use it, the cool thing about Airbending is that you can easily disimulate it." said Aang as hope filled his goofy smile.

"Well, then what am I supposed to do Aang? I'm not an air nomad and now I'm not Fir Nation either...Where do I belong?"

"Why don't you come with us and find out while we travel?" Said Katara when she saw the girl's confused expression but her suggestion only made her doubt bigger.

* * *

After MinSen left Zhao was healed but he got a little scar on his right cheek. But because of the smoke he couldn't see who attacked him, all he saw was its how it disappeared in the smoke after reflecting the fire.

"I'm going to find whoever is responsible!" said Zhao while hitting the table so hard it almost broke.

"Commander Zhao! Someone just deflected your attack towards the prince of the Fire Nation! And if this mystery hero hadn't done it I would've done it" said the General in an angry tone filled with disappointment.

"I can't believe you want to get someone who saved the prince of the Fire Nation in jail, you have no honor! Prince Zuko we're leaving!" he said as he stood up and left his tea unfinished.

"Thank you for the tea" he said before getting inside his now repaired ship.

Once they were alone in Iroh's office Zuko decided to break the awkward silence.

"Uncle, why did she save me?" asked Zuko, thinking about how he hadn't been a good friend.

"She cares about you more than you can imagine, nephew" said Iroh

Then the sip started moving.

"Uncle we have no idea where the Avatar is, where are we going?" Said Zuko with hos usual angry tone.

"I asked the capitan to head to the Air Temple she told us she lives in, you lost your friend once do you want to loose her agin?" said Iroh with a mysterious tone.

"No, but... What about the Avatar?" Zuko questioned while he stood up and started walking in circles arround the room.

"She has studied air nomads for two years she can be useful for your search!" said Iroh. Who wanted his nephew to find happiness and who could help him do that better than Min Sen? Iroh had always thanked that girl for cheering up his nephew even on the hardest times. Plus Iroh was curious about the airbender's travels, since he was the one who discovered she could aibend.

**Iroh's flashback:**

_Min and Zuko were training at Piandao's castle when Min jumped in the air and did a backflip then she landed roght on her feet and went through the bamboo woods gracefully. _

_That evening Iroh and Piandao were playing Pi Sho while Min and Zuko were outside playing._

_"She is an airbender isn't she?" asked Piandao to his white lotus partner._

_"I think so, we have to tell the other members"_

_"There is great destiny for her and your nephew, I have the feeling they will help end this war"_

_A small grin appeared on Iroh's face._

_"Yes, old friend I have the same feeling2_

**_End of_ flashback**

"Uncle How did she deflect the fire?" asked Zuko when they were climbing the mountain.

"Your friend is very special, Prince Zuko" said Iroh placing an enigmatic smile on his face.

* * *

"Come with us Min!" said Aang. "I'll train you! You can be a great airbender!" he said trying to sound convincing.

"Minnie! Please!" said Sokka doing a more-helllirious-than-convincing puppy face.

"Don' . ." said Min in a menacing voice when they heard whispers from the side of the mountain.

Min ran over to check what was going on.

"Zu, Iroh What are you doing here?" she asked surprised as sh eturned to the Gaang and signaled them to leave fast.

"Can you help me up,dear? I'm getting old for this" said Iroh.

"sure!" She took the general's hand and helped him up, and then did the same with the vanished prince.

"What brings you to the temple?" said Min Sen confused.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my nephew's life, agin" he said,

"Well, charming damissels never miss the chance of saving princes in distress!" she said jokingly making Iroh chuckle and Zuko blush.

"Want some tea?" she asked. Iroh nodded and she guided them to the kitchen.

"Why did you choose this place as your home?" asked Iroh.

"When I visited Omashu a crazy king told me I should live here because to fullify my destiny and then told me about airbenders which was cool so I mooved here and learnt so much about them! They were amazing people..." she said placing a sad grin on her face.

Min served them tea and started telling them about air nomads.

"Well they had a very complex culture. " said Iroh when Min was over.

"Yes, I was really happy to meet the Avatar" sh was about to continue when Zuko interrupted.

"You met the Avatar?!" he said,angrily. "And even worse...Happy to Meet Him?"

"Well yes, he was here when I came back from risking my butt by saving you!"

"And you didn't capture him? After all the time I've spent searching for him? What about my honor?"

"Your honor depends on sending a little kid to prision until he dies and his whole reace is extinct? You can't seriously think someone is going to simply tell you 'You stopped a wae from ending, congratulations, now we'll give you honor!" She snapped angrily as she stood up.

"How dare you say that! Last time I checked peasants couldn't talk to royalty like that!"

Then her face turned red in fury "Well, news Prince Zuko! I'm not your peasant, but if you seriously think that I am then, I'm not your friend either." she said as angry tears fell from her eyes.

"You know, I always cared about you, and each time I save you or try to stop you from doing something for your own good you end up insulting me. I'm sick and tired of it Zuko!" You never thank me! This is the last time, Zuko, you will never take me for granted agin!"

She said as she ran out of the room and went to the place where the last two sky bisons played.

"Loo?" she asked and an almost fully grown sky vison came.

"Hey girl...We're going to search for some friends, and you'll se another sky bison!" she. said as she placed a chair on her back.

Min suspected Zhao would come search for her so she had things packed.

"Let's take a glider so Aang can teach me how to use it" she told the sky bison.

"Where are you going?" said Iroh as he peted the sky bison.

"I'm going to learn how to airbend properly... Sorry for shouting a while ago" she said knowing she shouldn't have said that in front of Iroh..

"Completely understandable, I think you're right about his honor. And I know that my nephew hurt your feelings" he said. "But you two share a really strong bond that shouldn't be lost over an argument" said Iroh.

"I know Iroh, but I'm tired of this attitude of his in which I'm less important, all we talked about was his problems he only asked about mine once. I want a friend who will listen to me,Iroh. Before the war meeting I told him not to go and he made one of his 'You're just a servant' comments when I wanted to protect him! Then I ran away from home, I had no one for three years and the first thing he says to me is that I shoud've captured a twelve year old that wants to save the world from his evil father!"

"You need some time to process all this, why don't you go with the avatar to learn your airbending while you clear things up?"

"How do you know I can-"

"You airbended a lot when you and Zuko were training with Piandao"

"Wow"

"I'll see you next time!"

"Thank you Iroh" she said as she hugged him and got on Loo.

And then she went to Kioshi Island.

* * *

**Back with the Gaang...**

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies." The old man from before accused angrily and pointed his finger at the four young people, "Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far and we intend to keep it that way.

"This island is named for Kyoshi?" Aang asked excitedly, looking over at the man, "I know Kyoshi!"

The old man scoffed, "How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born her four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

"

I know her because I'm the Avatar."

"That's impossible!" The leader warrior girl snapped, raising her fist, "The last Avatar was an Airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago."

"That's me." Aang stated, grinning slightly.

"Throw the imposter to the unagi." The old man ordered angrily then walked away.

The warriors advanced on the group, opening their metal fans in preparation as they surrounded the four.

"Aang,do some Airbending…" Katara muttered from the corner of her mouth as the warriors advanced on them.

Aang frowned for a moment then used Airbending to propel himself upward, snapping the rope on one arms of the Kyoshi statue, which he then flipped over and floated to the ground in front of Sokkaand Katara.

The warriors and the old man, plus the villagers that had been milling around behind them gasped and began murmuring to each other in awe as they all stared at Aang.

"It's true." The old man said in amazement, "You are the Avatar."

"Now, check this out." Aang said with a smirk as he whipped out his marbles and used his Airbending to make them spin between his hands, grinning over at the villagers.

The villagers cheered and laughed, one man going completely nuts and starting to foam at the mouth before passing out.

*The next day, right before Aang tries to ride the Unagi*

"Look Loo! That's Aang let's land here girl!" she said while pointing the blad kid with arrows on his head.

"Hey Angi? what is that?" asked one of the Avatar's fangirls.

"Min Sen?" he asked shocked.

"Hey!" she said as she got off Loo.

"What are you doing here?" Aang asked still surprised.

"Well I figured you would stop by here and I was wondering if you could still teach me, I even brought a glider!"

"Sure" he said, happy to have someone to share his culture with.

"But I'm not becoming blad and no tatoos please!"

"Fine." he said reluctant.

"May I ask why you changed your mind?"Asked Aang .

"May I answer when your groupies aren't here?" she said as the girls petted Loo.

"Ok!" said Aang in his usual cheerful voice.

"What's taking so long?" The village girl, Koko, demanded as she and the others sat on the flying vison while Aang was in the water.

"I'm sure it'll be here any second." Aang called back to them, frowning before an idea came to him and he started spinning his marbles again, "Uh, what about this?"

"Cool! Teach me how to do that!" said Min with a childish grin.

"Not that again." One of the girls groaned, "Boring."

"Where's the unagi?" Koko asked as some of the girls began to stand, "It's getting late."

"Where are you going?" Aang cried out, "Don't leave!"

"Sorry, Aang!" Koko apologized as the girls began walking back to the village, "Maybe next time."

Aang sighed and sank to his nose in the water, eyes downcast with disappointment. Then his eyes widened

Katara!" He exclaimed happily, "You showed up!"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe." Katara called back to him, her hands folded in front of her, "You really had me worried."

"But back there you acted like you didn't care." Aang stated with confusion.

"I'm sorry," Katara apologized softly.

"Me too." Aang said regretfully, glancing off to the side, "I did let all that attention go to my head. I was being a jerk."

"Well get out of the water before you catch a cold, you big jerk!" Katara shouted teasingly, causing Aang to grin.

"hey Kat! What's up?" said Min casually, as she leaned her back on Loo.

"Min! What are you doing here?" asked Katara, they started chatting but stopped when they heard Aang screaming. They turned towards the lake and saw him on the Unagi's head.

"Aang! hold on!" said Katara as Min used airbending to distract the Unagi as Katara helped Aang out of the water.

Katara hadn't finished when a familiar war ship arrived.

"Zuko." said MinSen as she stood up and jumped on Loo.

"I'll distract him! get Appa ready and wake up Aang." She said while she took off.

* * *

Come out, Avatar, you can't hide from me forever." Zuko shouted as he and his men stood in front of the main path into the village on their rhinos.

He narrowed his gold eyes as the villagers that had been peeking out of their windows ducked down out of site.

"Funny you talk about hiding when you hide behind this 'I need honor' mask when deep inside you know this is wrong, and that Aang is doing this for good" said Min as she landed Loo and took out her swords.

"What are you doing? Did you just get brainwashed?" asked Zuko as he saw her jump from the vison.

"Says Mr. I want world's most evil man to honor me! I remember your mother asked you not to let them change who you were!" she snapped as she knocked out the guards.

"I didn't change, you did!" said Zuko as he jumped off the rhino taking a sword from one of the soliders.

"Maybe you didn't know me as well as you thought" she said as they started fighting.

"Min?" asked a figure in a dress with a surprised look.

"Hey Sokka! New outfit? You look pretty, you should use more make-up!" said Min when she saw him with that peculiar she kept fighting Zuko non the less.

Hey, over here!" Aang shouted from the end of the street, glaring at the older teen with his staff in hand.

"Finally." Zuko hissed, turning away from the grey-eyed girl and sending to powerful fire blasts from his fists at the bald boy.

"Not today, Prince!" said Min getting in his way agin and airbending him onto a wall.

"How did you do that!" asked Zuko angrily and surprised.

"Looks like I can airbend baby!" she shouted, with excitement filling her voice.

"Min! Find Katara and Sokka!" said Aang "I can manage this!" said Aang.

"Fine... See ya' Zu!" she said waving at the scarred prince and jumping on Loo.

"Sokka we have to go!" she told the blushed boy as he waved Suki good bye.

They found Katara already on Appa, so they only picked Aang up, just to see him jump agin and use the Unagi to stop the vilage from being burnt down.

That night, while Loo and Appa carried the four travelers, Min couldn't help but to thing on the prince and how he wouldn't listen to her about following the right path.

**Wow! 3,142 words! record! Please review, follow and favorite. If I don't get reviews I won't post the next chapter. **


	4. The King of Omashu

The Gaang had been flying for three days.

Katara was riding Appa while Sokka rided Loo and Aang taught Min how to use the glider.

"Aang this is amazing! I feel like I'm flying!" she said as she glided as fast a she could.

"Maybe because you _are flying..."_ Said Sokka, annoyed by her over excitement.

"Don't get moody, boomerang guy! I can give you a ride on this thing!"

Sokka's eyes widened and he grinned. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said as she landed on Loo.

"Shifu Aang?Can I give Sokka a ride?" she said making a puppy face just like Sokka.

"sure!" said the young monk.

Min took Sokka's arm and jumped unto the air with the glider.

"We're flying! WooHoo!" said Sokka cheerfully and strangely happy.

After half an hour of flying Min landed on Loo's back and sat down with her legs crossed.

"Where are we going now?" asked Min while she looked inside her bag.

"Omashu! I want to see my friend Bumi" said Aang with dreamy eyes.

"Omashu! Cool! I have a friend there too, do you mind if Loo and I go and find my friend while you search for Bumi?" She asked.

"Sure! I can't wait to reach Omashu!" said Aang.

*The next day*

Aang and Sokka were flying on Appa while Katara and Min were on Loo.

Min was telling Katara about her problems with Zuko while Aang and Sokka weretalking about some creepy Koh leyends.

"And then he said 'How dare you say that! Last time I checked peasants couldn't talk to royalty like that!'" she said mimicking Zuko's voice.

"I can't believe you had a crush on that guy!" said Katara while she brushed her hair as MinSen blushed.

"That's not true... Well maybe..." she said looking down. "BUT DON'T TELL ANYONE...EVER!" she said looking up.

"Calm down Minnie!" she said as she moved closer to her. "Sorry Kat...I'm a little stressed with all this stuff going on, one minute I'm cleaning a port and the next one I can air bend, I'm travelling with the avatar, my best friend becomes my enemy, and I have help to stop a war. It's crazy..." she said looking at the night sky.

"Aang can we land yet? Loo is tired!" She said looking at the monk.

"Sure!" he said and they set the camp on a place full of mountains and snow.

* * *

* the next morning*

Min left a note on top of Katara's bag and left with Loo to go visit the king.

"Loo, go visit Flopsy!" she said as she went inside the castle.

"Miss. Min, what a surprise!" said the King's butler as he let her into the living room where King Bumi was waiting for her.

"MinSen? how pleasant to have another member of the Order!" said Bumi with a twisted grin on his mouth as he sat down on one side of his Pisho table.

"Hey kingB! What's up?" she said as she sat down on the other side of the table. "I just saw Iroh and his nephew!" she said as she moved the lotus tile and she told him about her adventures.

* * *

"King Bumi, we catched three kids who need an audience with you" said Lee, Bumi's assistant.

"Of course, guide Min to the new room" he said winking an eye to remind her about their prank for the young Avatar and his friends.

* * *

"This is our prision? it's beautiful!" said Katara

"It just got remodeled" said Aang when he realized Min was sitting down on a couch reading a book "Min?!" he asked and she lifted her eyes from the book for a second

"What's up guys?" she said as she kept reading.

Sokka, Katara and Aang stared at her like she was a dolphin-turtle in the desert.

"Why are you in prison?" asked Katara.

"There's no way to visit Omashu without ending up imprisoned... I must say the 'bad room' is much cooler" she said as Sokka's jaw dropped.

"You're in prison because of a crazy king and you simply read a book?" said Sokka.

"Yes" she said "It's just a matter of time until King B comes and makes Aang go through some dumb task..." she said as she took an apple and bit it.

"how many times have you been here?" asked Aang.

"Three, this place is cool you just have to think about this 'jails' as free lodging. This place is really nice, enjoy it" she said as she closed her book and started jumping on the bed.

"How can you be so positive about this?" asked Sokka as he walked in circles arround the room.

"I don't know... I feel like a weight was lifted off my shoulders..." she said as she stopped jumping and sat down.

"Oh! how cute... prison makes me feel relieved too!" said Sokka sarcastically.

"Shut up Sokka! let me enjoy this!" she said as she crossed her arms.

"This. Is. Stupid." said Sokka as he gave up.

* * *

Zuko had tried to meditate for about two hours but all he could think of was Min and the Avatar. He couldn't believe she had left him for that stupid bunch of kids who were supposedly saving the world. He could only think of one logic explanation; brainwash.

That was it, the Avatar used some sort of magic to make her think he was the bad guy, there was no way she would choose a twelve-year-old over him, was it?

"Nephew, we need to talk..." said his uncle with a worried tone in his voice.

"What now, uncle?" he said annoyed by his uncle constant concern when he should be helping him find a way to get his friend back.

"I know that Min's decisions have got you confused, and because of that I was wondering if you would like to give your search for the avatar a rest..." he said as he sat down next to his nephew.

"If Min's decision has only made this search more important! The avatar kidnaped her to use me like a puppet, uncle!" snapped the vanished prince furiously as he stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the metal door.

Then Iroh looked down and felt sorry for his nephew and his shield aganist the truth.

* * *

"Bumi! You're a crazy genious!" said Aang as he hugged his old friend.

"So you and Min planned all this?'" asked Sokka confused.

"Yup!" said Min as she leaned aganist the wall.

"You can be pretty evil..." said Katara surprised by her friend's prank.

"Well, she grew up in the Fire Nation after all..." said Sokka, matter-of-factly.

"Hey! It was Bumi's idea!" she said in her defence as the old king chuckled.

"I'm going to visit Loo and Flopsy, see ya'!" she said as she rushed out of the room suspiciously.

"What's on with her?" asked Sokka as she closed the door.

"I don't know... she is wierd sometimes..." said Aang as he looked at the door.

* * *

Right after she informed Sokka Bumi was the mastermind behind their prank, she glanced towards the window and saw Zuko's black hawk land, she rushed out as soon as she saw it, because, no matter how much Zuko had hurt her, she cared about him. She couldn't understand why... but she cared about him and couldn't get him out of her mind.

The moment she got out of the castle the black hawk with red chest landed on her arm.

"Hey Mr. Flamel" she said as she ran her hand through its head.

She took the message and started reading.

_MinSen,_

_I hope you remember , when we were nine we used it to send messages to Uncle Iroh, I remember that the name was your idea... I tried to contact you while I was in my exile but Mr. Flamel couldn't find you. Maybe because he only searched for you in the Fire Nation... Well I wanted to tell you that I don't know what kind of spell the Avatar is using to control you but I swear to the spirits I will save you. No matter what I will take you with me,things will be just like in the old days when we played at that garden in Piandao's castle. I know we've both said lately things we didn't mean but I don't want us to lose out friendship, Min you're my friend. My only friend. You said you cared about me and I care about you too. _

_Your friend always,_

_Zuko._

She sighted and pressed the note aganist her chest before jumping on Loo and re reading the note all over agin.

She couldn't get Zuko out of her mind and with the note it was getting worse.

"What's that?" asked Sokka as he entered the room surprising Min and making her jump.

"You scared me to death!" she said as she hid the note under one of her bags.

"I don't care.. what were you reading?" said Sokka as he climbed and tried to take the note from beneath the bag but Min got in his way and tried to stop him.

"Sokka!" she shouted as he started tickling her. "You...Evil...Kid..." she said between giggles until Sokka could take the note and started reading.

Sokka's mischievous cheeky grin became an annoyed look as he read the note.

"the guy is nuts..." said Sokka after he read the note loudly mimicking Zuko's voice and saying honor several times.

"That's why there is no need to tell Aang or your sister about the letter... now give me that!" she said as she held out several Earth Kingdom coins.

"I think you're right..." said Sokka as he took the money and stood up. "Really right, now let's go to the market to spend some of this money..." said Sokka as he jumped off Loo.

Min sighted and followed Sokka.

*Later that night*

Min was the only one who wasn't asleep they were staying at Bumi's castle for one more night before taking off.

She was writing a response to Zuko's letter but for some reason she couldn't find words to her thoughts.

Finally she was happy with her writing and decided to give it to Mr. Flamel.

"Give it to Zuko" she whispered as she opened the window. Mr. Flamel filed out of the window as she watched him disappear in the night sky.

* * *

Zuko was watching the night sky waiting for his hawk to come back. He was about to follow his uncle's advice and get some rest but Mr. Flamel landed on his arm and made that high-pitched sound said birds trend to make.

Zuko took the message and went to his room not exactly happy by the things Min responded.

**I do not own Avatar the last airbender and I thank you for the reviews, I won't update until I get two more reviews, sorry for putting things that way but I feel like only three people are liking my story... :( Well hope you liked the chapter. I know it's shorter but I couldn't find a web page to watch the chapter so I had no idea what the exact dialogue is like... sorry agin and Bye!**


	5. The Waterbending Scroll

**Hi guys! I wanted to thank you all for reading this story, This chapter is extra long because last one was to short. this one is 5,358 words, without counting this A/N. I want you guys to know that I'm maybe discontinuing the story, it depends on you guys. I feel like no one likes my story, I only have one riview and one follower (a special thank to those two people) but I need you guys to encourage me to keep writing, for me your opinion is important and I want to know what you thing. I don't own Avatar the last Airbender.**

Aang was panting nervously as he walked on Appa's back.

"Would you sit down!?" Sokka demanded from his spot on Appa's head, the reins in his hands as he turned to glared over his shoulder at the stressed monk. "If we hit a bump, you'll go flying off. What's bugging you anyway?" said the water tribe boy.

"It's what Avatar Roku said." Aang replied, standing at the front of the saddle and looking down at Sokka. "I haven't even started Waterbending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole!" Aang panicked as he began pacing again, clutching his head, "What am I gonna do?"he said frustrated.

"Calm down, it's going to be okay." said Min from Loo's head as she looked on their direction.

"Yeah," Katara agreed, "If you want, I can try to teach you some of the stuff I know."

"You'd do that?" Aang asked the older waterbender.

Katara nodded with a smile, and looked over the side of the saddle, "We'll need to find a good source of water first."

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in." Sokka quipped with a grin as Min rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Nice puddle." Sokka said sarcastically while he looked at the large waterfall and river they had landed by while Aang and Katara looked at it with excitement and cheerfulness.

Then Appa flew downwards and splashed on the lake making Momo get wet.

"Yeah!" Aang cheered with a grin, having already stripped down to his underwear and ran towards the water, "Don't start without me, boy!"

"Remember the reason we're here." Katara stated from behind Aang.

"Oh right." Aang grinned sheepishly at the dark-haired girl and pulled his pants back up, "Time to practice Waterbending."

"Great..." Sokka drawled sarcastically, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"You could…clean the gunk out of Appa's toes!" Aang suggested with a small smile as he held a branch with a bushel of leaves on the end.

Sokka crossed his arms with a frown, "So, while you guys are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work picking mud out of a giant bison's feet."

"Mud and bugs." Aang added with a smile, still holding out the branch.

"Okay." Sokka said with a shrug, grabbing the branch and walking over to Appa, who's still floating on his back in the water.

"I'm going to set up the camp" said Min while she started setting up the tents.

Then Loo jumped into the river and splashed on Sokka's face.

"Do you mind cleaning her too?" said Min as she carried the second tent and started setting it.

"Whatever..." said Sokka sending an annoyed glance in Min's direction.

* * *

Zuko was practicing his Firebending with one of his crew members, launching fire blast after fire blast at the man until he and the crew member was thrown to one side as the ship turned.

"Someone's changing our course." Zuko growled as he glared up at the navigation room.

What is the meaning of this mutiny?!" Zuko demanded from the captain as he entered into the navigational room, "No one told you to change course!"

"Actually, someone did." Iroh stated calmly from where he was playing Pai Sho with one of the crew members while the others stood behind them, "I assure you, it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko."

Iroh scratched his beard as he looked at the Pai Sho table in front of him.

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?" The banished prince asked hopefully as he took a step forward.

"Even more urgent. It seems I—" Iroh sighed and rubbed his forehead in distress,"—I have lost my lotus tile."

Iroh looked up at his nephew then back to the table, moving a piece forward across the Pai Sho board.

"Lotus tile?"

"For my Pai Sho game." Iroh clarified at his nephew's confused question as he moved another piece across the board, "Most people think the lotus insignificant but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ."

"You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?! What about Min?! What about Zhao?" Zuko demanded in disbelief as he looked at his uncle in exasperation.

"See, you, like most people, underestimate its value." Iroh stated after flicking his fingers in Zuko's direction then looked at his nephew imploringly, "Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call."

Iroh's face and tone became excited as he continued, "Hopefully, they will have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life."

Zuko closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose, then tilted his head back and fire spilling from his mouth and at the ceiling, smoking filling the room.

"I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew." Iroh said with a close-eyed smile on his face.

* * *

Yeah, don't get too happy." Sokka stated as he stood on Appa's stomach and brushed the branch between the bison's toes, "You've got to do _me_ next."

Appa merely moaned happily as he floated on around the river and wiggled his other toes obviously the vison was enjoying his spa day...

"lhis is a pretty basic move, but it still took me months to perfect. So don't get frustrated if you don't get it right away." Katara stated as she moved into her stance and began moving her hands back and forth, creating small waves in the water, "Just push and pull the water list this. The key is getting the wrist movement right."

"Like this?" Aang asked as he stood and mimicked Katara's hand movements, but nothing happened.

"That's almost right." Katara praised kindly, "If you keep practicing I'm sure eventually—"

"Hey, I'm bending already!" Aang exclaimed excitedly, accidently cutting Katara of mid-sentence as he created bigger waves than the ones Katara made.

Wow, I can't believe you got that so quickly." Katara stated in surprise, "It took me two months to learn that move."

Aang smiled over at Katara, "Well, you had to figure it out all on your own. I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher."

Katara smiled at his pupil "Thanks."

"So, what's next?" Aang asked eagerly and Katara smiled again.

"This is a more difficult move. I call it streaming the water." She said and moved her hands, a stream of water from the river rising into the air as Katara began moving it around, "It's harder than it looks, so don't be disappointed if—"

Katara paused and frowned, dropping her own stream of water when she noticed Aang already controlling a stream of water as he moved it around and above his body then neatly coiled it back into the river.

"Nice work." She complimented, a bit grudgingly then frowned, "Though the over-the-head flare was unnecessary."

"Sorry." Aang apologized then looked at Katara excitedly, "Well, don't stop now! Keep 'em coming!"

"Well, I kind of know this one other move, but it's pretty hard." Katara said, shifting a little bit away from Aang, "I haven't even totally figured it out yet. The idea is to create a big, powerful wave."

"So, like this?" Aang asked as he copied her movement, creating a massive way that towers over their heads, destroyed the camp and wetting Min in the process.

Min spitted the water she had on her mouth before saying "Next time all you'll have will be a puddle!" as she airbended to dry herself and then did the same with the tents.

That's enough practice for today." Katara snapped slightly, turning away from Aang with an irritated expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'll say." Sokka called out from the water with a peeved look, "You just 'practiced' out supplies down the river."

"Uh, sorry." Aang apologized guiltily then gave a slightly worried smile, "I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff."

"My life was hard enough when you were just an Airbender." Sokka grumbled then sank back into the water.

* * *

"We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us." Sokka stated as he walked back from the alleyway he had disappeared into with a back slung over his shoulder, "Let's spend it wisely."

"Uh, make that two copper pieces, Sokka." Aang said sheepishly as he reached behind his back, "I couldn't say no to this whistle!"

"It doesn't even work." Sokka stated after pulling his fingers from his ears, having expected a loud noise and Aang stopped blowing on the whistle when Momo squawked at him in irritation, "See? Even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk."

"No offense, Aang, but I'll hold the money from now on." Katara stated, holding her hand out and Aang handed her the copper pieces with a pout.

*meanwhile at the camp...*

"Hey !" she said as she greeted the hawk and took the new note.

_Min, I know I was a terrible friend and that I didn't appreciate your attempts to help me but I need you to help me get my HONOR! That kid is the only reason I can't go home. Don't you miss the old days? I need you in my crew. I don't want to be your enemy._

_Zuko_

She sighted and answered.

"I don't want to help the fire nation. And the only thing I miss about the old days is your friendship. I hated all the scars I got. I hated being a servant and I hated hiding. Don't you remember how much briuses I had?,

Min"

She gave the hawk the note and finished with the camp just in time. This time she set the camp on the forest to make sure two young waterbenders didn't destroy it.

About half an hour after left Aang, Katara and Sokka arrived at told her about some pirates who tried to kill them.

"Why do I always miss the cool stuff!" said Min when they finished their story about the pirates who almost strangled them.

"I used to kinda look up to pirates." Aang commented "but this guys are terrible!"

"I know. That's why I took…" Katara said, her mischievous tone causing Min, Aang and Sokka to look at her curiously and then in shock when she held out the Water bending scroll, "This."

"Ok. I'm confused now..." said Min as she took the scroll from Katara's hands and opened it.

"I can't believe it..." said the fire nation girl in a whisper as she looked up at Katara.

"No way!" Aang gaped in surprised and lurched to his feet.

"Isn't it great?" Katara asked excitedly, stepping back slightly when Sokka appeared in front of her.

" No wonder they were trying to hack us up!" Sokka yelled angrily," You stole their Water bending scroll."

"I prefer to think of it as high risk trading." The dark-haired girl joked, causing Aang to laugh.

"Kat, I never thought uou could be such a badass!" said Min jokingly .

"Sokka, where do you think _they _got it?" Katara asked rhetorically as she looked at the older teen, "They stole it from a Waterbender!"

"It doesn't matter." Sokka snapped back , "You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy splashes!"

"These are _real_Waterbending forms." Katara stated to justify her actions, "You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn Waterbending!"

"Whatever." Sokka muttered, and shook his head, walking away.

"Well, what's done is done." Aang said calmly, "We have it, we might as well learn from it."

"Aang sometimes your infinited wisdom freaks me out..." Min commented.

* * *

"I've checked all the shops on this pier." Iroh said to his nephew, "Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace!"

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for e_veryone_!" Zuko snapped angrily at his uncle, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Quite the contrary." Iroh commented, unaffected by his nephew's temper, "I always say, the only thing better than finding something you are looking for is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!"

Zuko's eye twitched slightly as he watched the crew members walk past him and his uncle, carrying all of Iroh's many purchases.

"You bought a tsungi horn?" The banished prince asked in bafflement as he looked at his uncle.

"For music night on the ship." Iroh stated with a happy smile before cupping his chin as he began to walk around the market again with Zuko following reluctantly, "Now if we only have some woodwinds."

"Oh, this place looks promising!" Iroh stated excited as he pointed to the ship as he hurried on board, Zuko trailing behind him.

* * *

"Oh, that is handsome!" Iroh exclaimed as he looked at the monkey statue with two red diamods as eyes. "Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?"

The pirate captain's lieutenant stood in front of the captain near the back of the ship, "We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with."

Zuko turned around when he heard the pirate and stepped forward, "This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?"

* * *

"I just want to try this one move first and then it's all yours." Katara said, then handed the open scroll to Aang, "Here, hold it open for me. The single water whip. Looks doable."

Aang, Min and Sokka watched as Katara attempted the move but only ended up hitting herself in the forehead, leaving a red mark.

"Ow!"

Sokka started laughing hysterically at her as Min trying to hold her laughter but failing letting out a loud giggle.

Katara turned to glare at the two of them.

"What's so funny?" The waterbender girl demanded.

"I'm sorry, but you deserved that." Sokka stated mirthfully then turned to Aang, "You've been duped. She's only interested in teaching herself."

"Aang will get his turn once I figure out the water whip!" Katara snapped angrily then attempted the move again, only this time she smacked Momo's backside, causing him to screech angrily at her, "Ugh! Why can't I get this stupid move?!"

"You'll get it." Aang said reassuringly as he put the scroll on the tree stump and walked closer to the river, not noticing the glare Katara is giving him, "You just got to shift your weight through the stances."

Aang mimicked the moves on the Waterbending scroll and created the water whip on his first try.

"There, see?" Aang said with a smile, "The key to bending is—"

"Will you please shut your air hole?!" Katara screamed angrily as she loomed over Aang, "Believe it or not your infinite wisdom gest s little old sometimes. Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!"

Min and Sokka glared at the girl as she let her anger out on the young monk.

The dark-haired girl turned to look at Aang, who was staring at her with tears in his eyes, making Katara instantly feel guilty, "Oh my gosh, Aang, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. But you know what, it won't happen again."

Here, this is yours." Katara said softly as she put the scroll in Aang's hands, "I don't want to have anything to with it anymore."

"It's okay, Katara." Aang said forgivingly with a smile.

"What about Momo?" Sokka asked as he gestured to the lemur rubbing his backside, "He's the real victim here."

"I'm sorry Momo." Katara apologized, kneeling behind the lemur and rubbing his ears.

"And what about me?" Sokka asked gesturing to himself, "There was that time you—"

"No more apologies!" Katara snapped annoyed by her brother.

* * *

Katara looked around the camp quietly as she checked to see if Sokka, Aang, and Min were asleep. Breathing quietly in relief, the dark-haired girl quietly slipped from her sleeping bag and walked over to bag where the Waterbending scroll was, carefully pulling it out. Katara then silently backed away from the camp until she thought she was far enough way, then she turned only to come face-to-face with Momo, who chattered at her.

"Shh, Momo! Go back to sleep!" Katara whispered firmly to the chattering lemur as she walked past, "Shh!"

* * *

"Ugh, ugh, ugh! Shoot!" Katara grumbled when the water didn't do what she wanted it too, "Come on water,COOPERATION WOULD BE NICE!" she said as she failed again.

* * *

Min's eyes opened as. she heared the loud noise that came from ceirtan water tribe citizen...

"Why can't Sokka stop snoring...!" she asked the sky as she stood up and took her glider and swords.

"COME ON WATER, COOPERATION WOULD BE NICE!" she heard Katara scream.

Min looked at Momo who was staring at her.

"She never gives up, does she?" she asked the lemur as she went towards the river to check how Katara was doing.

* * *

The sound of metal scraping against sand caught Katara's attention as she moved towards the bushes to check what the noise was.

Katara andgasped quietly upon seeing the small metal ship on the river bank and they turned to run away only to run right into the arms of a large pirate.

"No! Let go of me!" The girl snapped angrily then kicked her foot up over her shoulder, hitting the pirate in the face causing him to let both her go.

The girl ran forward only to run right into the banished prince himself and he grabbed her wrists.

"I'll save you from the pirates." Zuko sneered down at the sapphire-eyed girl as she glared furiously up at him.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother." Zuko stated persuasively from in front of where he had Katara tied up to a tree.

"Go jump in the river!" Katara snapped back angrily as she glared at him before looking away.

"Try to understand." Zuko said after a moment of thought as he approached the bound girl.""I need to capture him to restore something I've lost, my honor."

Min, who had been hiding on the top of the same tree Katara was tied on, screamed on top of her lungs " HOW SAD IT IS THAT YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT STUPID LIE, I THINK BELIEVING IT IS THE ONLY THING THAT TAKES YOUR HONOR AWAY FROM YOU" she said with a dry chuckle as she jumped down and twirled in the air.

"Min, what a pleasure to see you!" said Iroh with a grin.

"Thank you Iroh, I would say the same but you have my friend tied up..." stated Min as she fought a pirate who was trying to tie her up.

After five minutes they caught her and tied her up next to Katara.

"Have you considered my offer?" asked Zuko once Min was tied up.

"No, I have nothing to 'considere' I have made my decision" said the girl as Zuko's amber eyes showed a hurt expression only she and his uncle could notice.

"Ennough of this garbage! give us the scroll!"

"I wonder how much this is worth…" Zuko said as he took the Waterbending scroll from behind his back and held it over the fire dancing in his other hand, smirking when the pirates gasped in fear, "A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here."

"Fine." The pirate captain growled as he turned around, scowling darkly as he and his men began doing as the banished prince ordered.

* * *

Sokka rolled over in his sleeping back and yawned as he began to wake up.

"Huh?" He muttered when he noticed that Katara's sleeping bag was empty, "Where did she go?"

The Water Tribe boy crawled out of his sleeping bag and reached into the satchel he had bought at the market, digging inside for the Waterbending scroll only to come up empty handed.

"I don't believe it." He muttered in irritation as Aang sat up with a yawn a foot or so away from him.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Sokka rolled over in his sleeping back and yawned as he began to wake up.

"Huh?" He muttered when he noticed that Katara's sleeping bag was empty, "Where did they go?"

"She took the scroll!" Sokka stated exasperatedly as he dumped out the bag, "She's obsessed with that thing. It's just a matter of time before she gets us all in deep—AH!"

Sokka cut himself off with a yell as rope wrapped around his wrists and yanked him onto his stomach. Sokka quickly rolled away as the pirate in front of him attacked him again then grabbed to his club as he jumped to his feet and charged the pirate with a battle cry.

Aang got into an Airbending stance then glanced behind him and spun around when he saw another pirate with a net attached to the end of two crossbows standing amidst the trees. The pirate fired the net and Aang tried to stop is using a blast of air but the air merely passed through and landed on Aang, capturing him. The captured boy is rolled to another pirate who grabbed him and began dragging him away, while another knocked Sokka off his feet then ran after the pirate dragging Aang.

"Oh, what?" Sokka shouted as he got to his feet, "I'm not good enough to kidnap? AH!"

Sokka yelled as the net was shot at him and he was dragged in the same direction Aang had been taken in.

* * *

Aang, this is all _my _fault." Katara said sadly as she looked at Aang.

"No Katara, it isn't." Aang stated with a slight smile of reassurance.

"Yeah," Iroh countered with a slight nod of his head, "It kind of is."

Zuko took a few steps towards the pirate captain, the Waterbending scroll in hand, "Give me the boy."

"_You _give _us _the scroll." The pirate captain retorted without moving.

Sokka looked up at the pirate captain in surprise, "You're really gonna hand over the _Avatar_ for a stupid piece of parchment?"

"Don't listen to him," Zuko ordered, glaring at the Sokka heatedly, "he's trying to turn us against each other!"

The pirate captain ignored Zuko and looked down at Aang, but addressed Sokka, "You're friend is the Avatar?"

"Sure is," Sokka confirmed with a sly grin, "And I'll bet he'll fetch you a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll."

"Shut your mouth, you Water Tribe peasant!" Zuko snarled angrily as he pointed threateningly at Sokka.

"Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth." Aang whispered at his friend.

Sokka shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just sayin' it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life."

Keep the scroll," The pirate captain sneered at Zuko, "We can buy a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid."

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he watched the pirates turn their back on him, "You'll regret breaking a deal with me."

Zuko and two of his soldiers send a blast of fire at the pirates causing them to jump back while the hawker ran out and threw a smoke bomb, jumping onto the cloud as the fight between Zuko's men and the pirates ensued.

Sokka and Aang began to struggle with their ropes when three soldiers began running towards them only to be stopped when four pirates jumped in front of them and surrounded Aang and Sokka, throwing a smoke bomb and covering the area with the gray haze.

Meanwhile, Momo climbed down the tree Katara and Min were tied too and hurriedly chewed through the rope binding Katara's wrists and then Min's.

* * *

"Katara, you're okay!" Aang shouted happily as he and Sokka found her trying to push the pirate ship back into the water.

"Help me get this boat back in the water so we can get outta here." Katara ordered briskly and the two boys joined her in trying to push the boat, but they aren't able too.

"We'd need a team of rhinos to budge this ship." Sokka stated as the three stepped back.

"A team of rhinos," Aang started as a he looked over at Katara, "Or two Waterbenders."

Katara smiled at him and the two moved so they were standing across from each other, then they began to push and pull the water until the boat rose up.

"Everybody in!" Katara commanded quickly only to pause when she noticed they were missing Min.

"Where the heck is Min?" asked Sokka

"She said she had some unattended buissnes to attend to." said Katara as she got on the boat.

"Ok.. we have to go, I bet she'll find us." stated Sokka as he tried to figure out how to command the ship.

* * *

"Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?" Iroh demanded after shoving Zuko and the pirate captain apart.

"We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!" Zuko snapped as he turned to his uncle in annoyance.

"It's no proverb." Iroh stated drily as he pointed towards the pirates' ship that was sailing away.

"Bleeding hog monkeys!" The pirate captain cursed and ran after the ship.

Zuko pointed and laughed at the captain only for his laughter to dissipate when he saw the pirates had hijacked his own boat, the pirates taunting him as they sailed after the Avatar and his friends.

"Hey! That's _my _boat!" Zuko shouted and began chasing the stolen boat.

"Maybe it should be a proverb…" Iroh mused as he watched the boats sail downstream while his nephew raced after his stole boat.

"C'mon, Uncle!" Zuko shouted and Iroh sighed as he hurried after his nephew.

* * *

"Sokka, can't you make this thing go any faster?" Aang asked as he looked at the pirate's gaining on him and their friends.

"I don't know how." Sokka called back as he tried to steer, "This thing wasn't made by the Water Tribe."

Suddenly the pirates pulled Zuko's boat even with the ship and jumped aboard but are quickly swept away by Aang Waterbending a large wave onto the boat. One of the pirate's managed to stay on and as he got to his feet, Katara pursed her lips in determination and performed a perfect water whip, throwing the last pirate off the side of the ship.

"Hey, you did the water whip!" Aang congratulated her happily.

"I couldn't have done it without your help." Katara stated and she smiled up at the bald boy.

"Would you two quit congratulating each other and help me out?" Sokka demanded from where he was being pinned by two pirates.

Meanwhile Momo is once again being chased by the reptile-bird and the lemur quickly began to scale the top mast, leaping and flying around it before entangling the reptile-bird in the flag.

"Ah!" Sokka yelled as one of the pirate's launched him at the sail before Aang appeared behind them both and Airbended them off the ship and into the water.

Aang quickly leapt down to Sokka's side and helped him just as Katara gave a terrified shout.

"Aang, look!"

Aang looked up and blanched slightly when he saw that the ship was heading towards a huge waterfall.

"Oh no…" He muttered then spun around when he heard the sound of knife leaving its sheath, coming face-to-face with the hawker who was holding his knife threateningly at Aang.

Aang took a step back then whipped out the bison whistle and blows on it. While the pirate stood there staring at Aang in confusion, Sokka came up behind him and pushed him off of the ship.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Sokka demanded, "This is no time for flute practice!"

Aang ignored him as he and Katara stared in horror at the rapidly approaching waterfall.

"We can stop the boat!" Katara shouted suddenly and turned to Aang, "Aang, together, push and pull the water!"

The two stand with their backs to each other at the front of the boat as they began to push and pull the water, creating a small whirlpool that stopped the ship from going over the waterfall.

"It's working, it's slowing down!" Katara shouted happily, "We're doing it!"

"But we have another problem." Sokka yelled as Zuko's boat with the pirates in it sailed straight toward them.

The boat rammed into the ship, sending the three tumbling towards the edge of the ship.

"Jump!" Aang shouted, grabbing onto one of Sokka's and Katara's hands as they leapt off the boat and over the waterfall with a simultaneous scream. Suddenly Appa appeared and the three landed on his back as the ship and boat fell to the bottom of the waterfall with a resounding crash.

"I knew a bison whistle would come in handy. Thanks, Appa." Aang stated with a grin.

* * *

My boat!" Zuko shouted in dismay as he and his uncle arrived at the edge of the falls.

Iroh bent over and panted with his hands on his knees then straightened after catching his breath, slipping his hands into the large sleeves of his robe. He blinked in surprise before starting to chuckle lowly.

"Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this." Iroh stated as he chuckled then pulled his missing lotus tile out of his sleeve and showed it to his nephew, "The lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!"

Growling, Zuko snatched the Pai Sho piece from his uncle's hand and tossed it over the waterfall. Iroh frowned and looked over the edge forlornly before straightening when three of Zuko's men appeared.

"Prince Zuko," The Firebender in the lead stated, "We have news."

"What?" Zuko snarled as he angrily whipped around to face the three Firebenders.

"Lat go off me!" shouted Min as she kicked the guards who were holding her arms.

"Let me ask you agin... Have you considered my offer?" asked Zuko with a mischievous grin.

"I would if you wern't becoming the terrible man your father is! Now let me go!" she said as the guards tied her hands and feet.

"bring her things and the bison" The banished prince told one of the guards. "Go and bring the ship back" he ordered to four men,letting him alone with the young airbender.

"Don't worry, Min, I know you're still somewhere inside here, I'll save you from this spell, even if it's the last thing I do." he whispered into her ear. Her grey eyes turned silver as she told the prince in an upset tone "Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe you're the one with the spell? Think about it Zuko, because the Fire Nation leaving you blind. but don't worry, I'll help you out that's what friends are for" she said and those words stayed on Zuko's mind for a long time...


	6. Jet, kind of

**Hey guys, A special thank to Black Sandwich, AvatarCrazy298, storylover,star45,golden lover, rose55,glitterhead,Smile, SakuraLover and beauty is we. I don't own A:TLA**

**This is where things get spicy... You know that certain waterbender is head over heels for Jet and this is a ZukoxOc story, so let me tell you something guys... Love is in the air! I won't write this on many POVS, today we'll only enjoy the adventurous adventures of The Prince of the Grumps.**

**Chapter 6, Jet...kind of.**

Min was in her room thinking about all the crazy events of the day.

"You know he became pretty temperamental..." she commented before falling asleep.

_It was a sunny day at the southern air temple. Aang and Pam Se were practicing airbending as Gyatso and the other monks watched and made notes._

_"I've got good news, Kids!" said Gyatso as the old men delivered._

_"I think you will both get your tattoos soon!" said the monk at his two pupils._

_"Great!" said Pam as she grinned from ear to ear._

_"Monk Gyatso, does it hurt?" asked nine-year old Aang as he held Monk Gyatso's hand nervously._

_"You don't feel anything because you go to your happy place in the spirit world while we make your tattoos." said Gyatso softly at his pupil._

_"I can't believe we can get our tattoos!" exclaimed Pam "That means we will go to explore the world..." the girl said as she got lost on a daydream._

_"Calm down Pam!" said her little brother._

_"I don't want to calm down! I can't believe this Aang!" she said as she took her brother and threw him in the air._

_Aang got down giggling and hugged his sister._

_"You're nuts Pam..." he whispered._

_"Tell me something I don't know" she said as she tickled Aang._

* * *

Min woke up at arround eight o'clock. She got dressed in an Earth Kingdom dress with brown leggings just to annoy Zuko. She also dressed her hair on a bun and went out just to find out everyone else was awake.

She went to deck just to find Zuko shirtless practicing firebending with another crew man who was about Zhao's age.

Zuko blocked an attack from the man and then knocked him out.

Then he turned to Min and stared at her for a minute, then he realized what she was wearing.

"How can you wear that in my ship?" asked the prince with a disgusting expression as he looked at her.

"Calm down, Mr. Grumpy Pants!" she said with a cheeky smile.

"Lieutenant Jee!Bring her Fire Nation clothes please!" said Zuko to the man he had practiced with.

The Lieutenant left rapidly leaving Zuko and Min alone.

"I have some questions Zuko..." she said as she moved closer to the prince until she was next to him leaning on the side of the ship, staring at the ocean.

"Ok, just ask" said the prince.

"Can I practice my bending?" she said with pleading eyes.

"Only if my uncle and I are there to watch you" he said with a serious expression then she slighted.

"Can I take my bison out to exercise?" she asked the banished prince.

"Only if me or my uncle are on the bison too, how can I be sure you don't escape?" he said with tranquility.

"Can you explain why you kidnapped me?" she said without looking at him.

"Because I have to help you" he answered as he turned to face her.

"I think you're the one who needs help" she said looking into his golden eyes.

They stayed in silence for some minutes looking into each others eyes.

"What makes you hate our nation?" asked Zuko while looking into his eyes.

"What makes you not? Our nation started this war and has destroyed balance. Thousands of people die everyday because of your father's wish of power. It's insane!" she said drily. "And the worse part is they hide it all behind pretty lies so people join their army, they only speak crap..."

"That's not true" said Zuko trying not to hear her words, he couldn't manage loosing his faith in home when his goal was going back there.

"You know it is..." she said in a whisper looking at the ocean.

"I have another question... How did you get your airbending?"Zuko asked trying to change the subject.

Min sighted and turned to face him."Spirits! that's a good question! I wish I knew!" she said.

"Why don't you send a hawk to your parents?" asked Zuko. Min answered with a dry chuckle.

"No thank you!" she sighted "What's the point of running away if you let them find you!" she asked rhetorically.

"I don't understand why you escaped..." commented the prince.

Min's muscles tensed and she started shaking a bit.

"Prince Zuko I got the clothes you ordered." said Jee as Min sighted.

"Thank you very much!" she said as she walked towards her room.

She locked the door and realized there was a note under the shoes they sent with the dress

'For my future niece, Iroh'

"ha ha really funny tea-man!" she said sarcastically to herself.

Then she changed into the curve-showing black dress with little red details Iroh sent her and got on the black flats.

When she looked in the mirror she realized she didn't look that bad, through she wouldn't wear something like that in normal circumstances because she had no interest in showing off her 'feminine figure'

"Sometimes I wonder what happens inside that dude's head" she thought as she placed the note on the small desk next to his bed.

When she went back deck everyone stared at her, including the prince who couldn't help but to think about how much she had changed. She wasn't the same little girl who would support basically anything he suggested, she was stronger and braver, she was a woman now but for some reason thinking about how strong she was only made him think about how much he wanted to protect her.

"Hey Zu!" she said at the still shirtless prince.

Min realized how much muscles he had gotten over the years and blushed at her own thoughts.

"Hi Min... Nice dress!" he said.

"You can thank your uncle. I never thought he would give me something like that... now people stare at me like I was a piece of meat... It's disgusting" she commented.

"Well they're not used to having girls in the ship, give them a couple of days." said Zuko.

"ok... You know I missed this pointless talks with you, your majesty" she said quietly.

"I thought the Avatar had made you hate me..." said the banished prince.

"No. He knows I care about you and will accept that as long as I don't help you catch him"she sighted. "He's a good kid. I can't help but to feel like I know him from somewhere... It's wierd" she added before getting distracted by Zuko's six-pack agin.

"Do you mind... getting a shirt on?" she asked making both blush.

"What? My hotness distracts you?" asked Zuko jokingly laughing for the first time since he was banished.

Min blushed even more. "Of course not!" she exclaimed.

"Hey I was just joking!" said Zuko still smiling. "I know you would never find me hot" he said.

"Actually I would if you smiled more often and got a different haircut because that ponitail is horrible." she said as Iroh walked towards them.

"What is wrong with my ponytail?"

"You can't look menacing with a ponytail, unless you're Azula but she looks menacing all the time"

Zuko laughed agin.

"Min, you can accomplish miracles you've been here for one day and he's laughing agin! " Iroh said in a low tone so only the young airbender would hear.

"Uncle, nice to see you" said Zuko once his laughter stopped.

"Would you two join me for breakfast?" asked Iroh at the two teenagers.

"I would love to" said Min as Zuko nodded.

* * *

"Min, how is traveling with the Avatar like?" asked Iroh, sipping his tea afterwards.

"Really fun. Aang and Sokka make me laugh a lot" she said thinking about all their stupid jokes.

"And is this Sokka boy...your boyfriend" Asked Iroh as he looked at her full of curiosity.

Min choked at the food she was eating and started coughing."No" she said after she could talk.

"And how is airbending going?" asked Iroh after some minutes of silence.

"Great! I'm done with basics and Aang said that the only thing I'm missing is the spiritual side.

"It's nice to hear that, you can teach me the weak points to make my search easier!" said the prince with a satisfied expression on his face.

"No, thanks" said Min simply.

"It wasn't a question... You will help me" said Zuko as the stubborn airbender nodded negatively.

Zuko looked at her silver eyes glittering with decision. "You'll help me catch the Avatar! It's an order!" said the gold-eyed teenager.

"Shut Up!" she said calmly as he got highly pissed off.

"Who do you think you are to shut me up?" snapped Zuko angrily.

"The only person brave enough to do it in this idiotic ship" she answered with a grin.

"Brave? You ran away to escape from your childish problems and you call yourself brave? Don't make me laugh!" Said Zuko.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY 'CHILDISH PROBLEMS' ZUKO" Min snapped with a tear falling down her cheek "ALL WE EVER TALKED ABOUT WAS YOUR PROBLEMS, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MINE SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" she said as she walked towards the door she turned to Iroh and thanked him for the breakfast as she left to her room.

"She can be so desesperating! Sometimes I can't stand her!" Zuko told his uncle.

"Her life has been hard too, Prince Zuko. I thought she had told you about her problems." said the Tea lover as he took another cup of tea. "You should go talk to her later, maybe she'll tell you. Right now there are many things in her head now and her presence here is making her doubt her decisions, You both are going to decide who you are going to support in this war and your decisions will decide the destiny of the world, dear nephew"

* * *

"MIN SEN, FOR THE AST TIME LET ME IN! I'M SORRY RIGHT!" said Zuko who had been outside her room for about an hour, begging and calling himself idiot, bastard and other words that I won't mention.

"Hey, I'm sorry Min, I know I was a bad friend a while ago and I guess I deserve your anger right now, I wouldn't blame you if you slapped me" said Zuko regretting saying that the moment Min did so leaving a red mark on his cheek.

Zuko rubbed his cheek as Min looked at him coldly.

"I know I should've been there for you... and I hope you can forgive me"

Min stared at him for a minute. A part of her wanted to hug the prince and tell him he was forgiven but she wanted to look strong and cold for once, she hated being taken for granted.

"Zuko, I want you to know this time you crossed the line. I have to think about it and I'll tell you once I've made a decision" she said as she made her way out of the room leaving the scarred prince behind.

Min knocked on the metal door before coming in.

"Min, here for some advice? huh?" asked Iroh as he signaled her to sit on the opposite side of the Pi Sho table.

"Yes, actually..." said Min as she moved the white lotus tile.

"Is this about my nephew?" asked Iroh as he moved a tile that had a sunflower on it.

"I just really need someone to talk to without getting pitied or judged" she said before telling Iroh about her feelings towards Zuko's words.

* * *

Zuko was telling Min's bison about all the events that had happened since the Agni Kai.

"And today I screwed everything up!" said Zuko before telling Loo about the events of that morning.

When he finished with the story the bison groaned and spitted on him. Not the way Appa does to the Gaang to show them love... this was showing the message of "Don't you dare hurt my best friend you, stupid prince".

This made Zuko sigh and think _GREAT! Even BISONS hate me! B-I-S-O-N-S! I'm such an idiot..._

* * *

"And the worse part is that no matter what I do, I can't help thinking that maybe he is right... I AM A COWARD!" she said as a tear escaped her eye.

"Min, you're one of the strongest and bravest people, you found your own way at such a young age, and now you're helping my nephew choose the right path, you didn't run away... you just decided it was enough pain for you and left the ones who were hurting you,plus you're a great tea maker. "

"Min wiped away another tear before asking "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course, I always loved your jasmine tea" said Iroh as the girl thanked him and gave him a hug.

Min laughed before thanking Iroh for hearing her.

"There is nothing to thank for, you know I'm here whenever you need someone to talk to" said the old general with a jolly tone.

"I guess I'll take Loo out for a small flight"' she said to herself after she left the room.

"Min...Hi, have you reached a decision?" said the wet prince looking into her eyes.

"Well, you're a stupid idiot that always says horrible things when he's mad... Sometimes you really hurt me" she said and Zuko sighted letting a sight and a single tear out.

"But" Zuko's eyes got filled with hope "You're one of my best friends and I don't know what to do without you." she said as she hugged Zuko and he hugged her back.

"Ewww! Why are you wet?" she said.

"Well your bison Spited on me."

" You know that's really cruel, how can you blame a poor bison. I mean thry're fluffy and lovely! Loo wouldn't harm a fly" stated Min "Talking about Loo... Can I take her out for a fly?" asked Min Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Already told you that you can't unless Me or my uncle are on the bison too." said Zuko.

"I know, it was an invitation idiot!" she said blushing a little.

"Oh, then... sure" said Zuko blushing too.

* * *

Once on deck with Loo the bison growled when Zuko climbed on her.

"Ready?" Min asked before taking off.

"Sure!" said Zuko.

"Yep Yep!" the airbender said before taking off, forgetting to warn Zuko to hold on.

"AAAHHHAHHAHAHAHA!" screamed the prince in a high-pitched voice.

Min chuckled at the scared prince.

"Princes Zu is afraid of hights?" asked the grey eyed girl.

Loo started to slow down allowing Zuko to sit down.

"No. It just caught me by surprise." said Zuko with an annoyed expression as they flied following the ship.

"I never thought I would see you agin" said Min as after some silence.

"I expected to leave the past behind and move on..." she added, looking at the sunset.

"I'll never understand why, our nation is fantastic, I would do anything to go back." said the banished prince, touching the scar.

"Well you're a prince, they want you to believe Fire Nation is the perfect place you'll have the luck to rule someday." said Min drily as the bison groaned in approval.

"Hey, like it or not it's your country. You were born and raised there so stop complaining." snapped Zuko getting tired of her constant hate towards their nation.

"No, thanks,I find annoying you amusing." she said with a cheeky smile.

"I think that idiotic water tribe warrior is a bad influence" said Zuko at her comment.

"At least he didn't kidnap me!" snapped Min as she made the bison move faster to bother Zuko.

"I didn't kidnap you! I saved you from that stupid Monk and his dumb peasants!" Zuko stated.

"They didn't kidnap me. I went with them because of my own will. What they are doing is what's better for the world. People like Zhao and your father are going to destroy the balance of this world" said Min Sen with a serious voice.

"Who needs balance when you have power?" said Zuko with an angry tone.

Min's heart broke a little as she feared her best friend was lost on the wrong road forever.

"I wish that eventually you realize that you are much better than this Zuko." she said as she landed the bison on deck.

She sighted and got off Loo, signaling her she could fly a little more when she had no passengers.

* * *

**That's all for today folks! Sorry for Zuzu's mood swings guys, I'll try to get him to be the most Zukoish I can. The more reviews I get the faster I update!**


	7. The Geat Divide aka Drunk Zuko

**Hi guys! I would like to thank. This chapter is a chapter is pretty much a filler The Great Divide is one of my least favorite episodes plus I hate to make Min and Zuko fight all the time but I need this chapter to make Zuko curious about Min's past so on the next episode (The Storm) Min gives an answer to the question I hope you might be asking... What makes her hate her own country so much? I mean I was about to post the next chapter and skip this making the fight over here a flashback but I had already finished writing this chapter.**

* * *

_It was a dark night on the southern air temple. It was snowing already even through it wasn't winter yet. Gyatso was thinking about how he would tell Aang about what happened to his sister_, after all she was his hero.

"Aang, may I talk to you?" said Gyatso as he entered to his pupil's room.

"Sure Gyatso!" said Aang from his spot next to the window.

"It's about Pam..." he said trying not to show his heart ache, after all, he took care of her since she was a baby.

"She sent another letter? I can't wait for her to come back! I want her to take me with her next time she goes to the fire nation!"

"No, Aang. I fear that will not be possible." said Gyatso as Aang's eyes became empty.

"But... I miss her" said Aang "Why can't I be with her? I haven't seen her in months!" questioned Aang as he started getting alterated.

"Because... She won't leave the Fire Nation" said Gyatso trying to be gentle " You know Pam was found by me before you were born. When she went to the Fire Nation she..." Gyatso couldn't continue he instead handed Aang the scroll he received that morning.

* * *

A week had since Min got on the ship and it was already getting monotonous.

Every day she would wake up and drink tea with Iroh, who would say she should eat more because she was really thin, then she would play Pi Sho with Iroh and crew members while Zuko complained about how that would not help him find the Avatar. Then Min would practice Airbending under Iroh's supervision and take Loo to fly. Then she would argue with Zuko until one of them would feel offended. They would argue about the war during dinner and then Min would go to her chamber to sleep and repeat.

Min was completely tired of this ship, if it wasn't for Iroh she would've airbended them out of this ship running away. She thanked the old man for keeping her sane but she knew that once they had a clue of where Aang was he would be to busy helping Zuko and said prince would try once agin to get her to help him get his banished butt back to the Fire Nation.

Min opened the door and found another dress hung outside her room. Zuko still wouldn't let her wear Earth Kingdom clothes which got her pretty annoyed because ceirtan old dude couldn't resist a chance of playing matchmaker so everyday Min got a new dress, and the worse part was that they showed her figure off way to well.

"That dude never gives up" she commented as she got on the black staples shirt and the red leggings.

She got some make up on and got her hair on a sock bun.

She walked on deck making everyone stare at her.

"Good morning guys!" she said as Zuko and the guy he had been training with looked at her.

Zuko's jaw dropped, Min never used make up, she always said she hated it and she was pretty, he always thought she didn't need it but there she was, looking stunning as she made her way up to his Uncle's room. He started at her for a second before resuming his training.

"Majesty, I have to say, that girlfriend of yours is beautiful" commented the crewman as he firebended at the prince.

Zuko didn't answer he had no time for those things. The Avatar was the only thing he should be worried for.

* * *

"Hi Iroh! Good Morning" she said casually as she sat down in front of her fellow white lotus member.

"Min, nice to see you. You look stunning today, may I ask why?" said the ex general.

"Well, if I'm going to escape from this floating can I want to be remembered from something else than my scar" she said running her fingers through the scarred arm.

Iroh laughed and served her tea.

"Well, when you leave you can drop me off at Tu-Sen, they say there's a fantastic tea shop and you're not the only one tired of searching for the Avatar" said Iroh, sipping his tea afterwards.

"As long as you explain that I'm not on some kind of spell that made me kidnap you" she stated.

"You know my nephew wouldn't listen to me, he only hears what he wants to hear" said the man with a serious tone in his voice.

"And it's a shame, I would love to have someone as wise in my family" she commented , sipping her cup.

"You will, I will make sure of that" thought the tea lover mischievously but instead said "I already consider you family and I'm sure my nephew does too."

Min grinned. "Thank you Iroh, I appreciate that"

Then Zuko came in without knocking, closing the door behind her.

"Uncle, Min, mind if I join you?" he asked.

"of course my nephew" said Iroh pointing at the seat next to Min.

"Any idea of where Aang is now?" asked Min breaking the silence that filled the room since Zuko sat down.

"No" said the prince making Min smile.

"Good, keep it down and we'll e able to free this world soon enough" said Min stated.

"Shut up. At least I wasn't abandoned by my supposedly real friends" said Zuko trying to upset her.

"Yes you were! Apart from me you have lost all contact with your Fire Nation friends!"

"HA! yours are just a bunch of silly kids trying to save the world like it was a foolish game!"

"Here we go agin" said Iroh under his breath as the two teenagers busted into a fight.

"At least they show emotion, not like that little girlfriend of yours!" she said standing up.

"At least I'm not drooling over a Water Trive Peasant!" said Zuko standing up as well.

"I'm not drooling over anyone and if that was the case, then I bet you would wish it was you!" she said loud enough for the crew to start trying to listen to the fight from outside the metallic door.

"Why would I want that?! You're just a traitor!" snapped Zuko angrily.

"I would rather be considered a traitor than a moody zombie thank you very much!" she said as she got out of the room only to find all the crew members trying to act natural, by whistling and making very un-natural poses.

Then when they saw it was only the stubborn girl the younger ones high-fived her as she went to the stables.

"Hi Loo!" she exclaimed as she hugged the bison who licked her in response.

"I missed you too, don't worry, we'll get out of this soon enough. Once Mr. Flamel brings back the note I sent we'll escape from this horrible piece off tin." she said as she brushed the bison's hair with her fingers.

* * *

After Min left the room Zuko mimicked her last words .

"MOODY ZOMBIE! That stupid stubborn girl! What happened to her during this years? She's a completely different person, she was so... calm and friendly..." said the prince as he sat back down next to his uncle.

"She has grown into a really strong girl, she went through a process you'll go through in a short time and became an independent young woman in the process" said his uncle as he drank his third cup of tea.

"Uncle, she's not independent or strong she's just stubborn!" snapped the prince angrily.

"Maybe, but you like her anyways." said the ex-general making the banished prince blush.

"Uncle, you know I don't have time for those things. I care about her because she's my friend but I couldn't feel that for her, she's under a spell don't you remember?" said Zuko at the Dragon of the West.

"Nephew, you and I know Min was never under a spell" said Iroh softly as his nephew seemed to break down, letting out all of the pain it caused him to see Min so changed.

"Uncle, I fear I lost the only person who knows the real me, she was the only one who helped me and encouraged me when you left and I lost her... and it's all my fault. She was trying to protect me... if I had listened to her I wouldn't have been banished, I wouldn't have lost her" said the scarred prince as he covered his face with his hands.

"What are you talking about?" asked Iroh, rising his eyebrows.

"She warned me, she said she had a bad feeling and that I should wait for the next one but I was really mean to her and she quitted the job afterwards... " said Zuko "The moment my father's fireblast touched my eye all I could think about was her and how she was right, she was always right... I think that's what I miss the most about her, that she was always right. It made me feel like she would always help me and even after all this, she always saves me"

"Maybe she's trying to do just that with her comments about how you shouldn't be hunting the Avatar" said Iroh as he patted Zuko's shoulder.

"But... what about my honor?" asked the prince as he lifted his head.

"You said it, she is the only person who knows you, how can someone who has no idea of what you've been through take your honor away?" questioned the Dagon of the West with an enigmatic look in his eyes.

"But, he is my father uncle, I want his approval and in his eyes I'm just a failure" said Zuko as he pushed away the thought of giving up.

Iroh sighted and gave his nephew a hug before standing up.

"Then he should get his eyes checked" said the old man as he left the room.

* * *

It was arround noon when Min went up deck agin.

Soft breeze blowed in her face as she looked at the sea, it was a beautiful day, seagulls flying happily through the beautiful blue sky.

If it wasn't for the large black cloud the coal created the sky would be perfectly clear.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said a voice from behind her as a tall black-haired boy with golden eyes, not much older than Zuko walked up next to her.

"Yes" she agreed as she looked into his golden eyes.

"My name is Tianshi Huo, by the way" said the young sailor as they held hands.

"Min Sen, nice to meet you" said the young airbender as she let go of his hand.

"What brings you to this kind of ship? A girl like you should be leading an army, not fighting with a stupid prince" he said as he got a little to close to Min's face.

"Hey! Slow down! I just met you dude!" said the girl as she took a step back.

Then Tianshi moved closer and leaned his head on a wall.

"Don't you believe in love at first sight" asked the boy with a wink.

Min only felt like kicking his butt.

"No, but if there was such a thing I bet I would fall in love with someone who has a brain inside his head" she snapped as she walked away.

The boy ran after her and held her arm tightly burning her because of his firebending coming out thanks to his anger. Then he pulled her all the way to a corner and tuned her to face her.

"What do you think you're doing bastard? Let me go!" she said as she kicked his leg.

"Teaching you a lesson, bit**" said the young firebender as he slapped her hard with his burning hand. Holding her wrists with the other.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BASTARD?!" asked a voice from behind Min, making the sailor let her go. When Min turned arround she found Zuko with his arms crossed, Min instinctively ran to his arms and gave him a hug.

"Sir, I was just..." said the crewman as he hid his arms behind him.

"I think it was pretty obvious you wanted to harm the lady" said Iroh " That kind of aggression is forbidden in this ship and you all know that, I fear this will be punished by getting you fired" said Iroh calmly but still with fire in his gaze.

Meanwhile Zuko was hugging Min and while she wad in his embrace she felt like nothing bad could ever happen.

Then Zuko took her into his arms bridal-style and took her to her chambers.

Zuko met her when he was eight and he had never seen her so frightened, so fragile. He left her in her bed softly.

"I can walk, you know?" said Min as Zuko sat down next to her. Zuko gave her a small grin. Min grinned too but her cheek still hurt from the burn.

Zuko touched it gently feeling the need to hurt the one who hurt his friend. Min looked at him and touched the hand he had on her cheek and moving it gently out of her face.

"It's ok, I'll be fine in no time" she said softly.

"No, I should've been there to stop him" said Zuko as he looked at the door.

"You were, I'm sure he was planning more than slapping, Zu" she said as she gave him a hug. "You saved me" she murmured.

"I never saw you in such a fragile state..." Zuko commented after a few minutes of silence,it wasn't an awkward silence, through, there was just no need to use words.

"Well, I guess I wanted you to see me strong. I always felt like I needed to protect you, sometimes that ment looking like I could handle everything. I guess that's my way of doing things, hiding my feelings behind a shield to look happy and strong. " she said as she touched her scar softly, moving her fingers through the rough red skin.

"You don't need to do that, your feelings are important too" said Zuko as he looked into her silver eyes, he cold see straight into her soul, for the first time in years she let her guard down to someone and Zuko couldn't be happier it was him.

There was no need for words at that moment they just sat there, looking at each other right in the eye, capable of watching all the flaws, scars and grief in each other but still understanding. They started getting closer to the other. Zuko moved some hair from Min's face and hid it behind her ear. She looked into his golden eyes and moved her hand to the place in which is head met his neck. Then she placed her other hand next to his ear and left it there touching the scar. Zuko moved closer until their lips were less than an inch from meeting. Min closed her eyes and so did Zuko when suddenly someone entered the room.

"Min, I brought something for the burn- OH AGNI! I'M SO SORRY!" said the general as he came in interrupting before their lips could meet. Making them both blush and move to opposite sides of the bed they were sitting at.

"Iroh! hi... thank you!" said Min standing up and taking the medicines from Iroh's hands and placing them on the desk.

"Uncle, there is nothing to be sorry about, there was nothing going on here. Right Min?" said Zuko as he looked at his uncle.

"Yes, we were just chatting and Zuko wanted to take a closer look to the burnt that's all. Still frenemies!" she said as she elbowed Zuko with a fake smile as he did the same.

"Ok, then I'll leave you two. Have fun Kids!" said the old man as he left the room.

"Well that was..." said. Min as she sat down on her bed.

"Awkward and wrong in so many levels." completed Zuko wide-eyed looking at the door.

"Yes... well I guess I'll get this medicine on the burn" said Min standing up.

"And I should be searching for the Avatar..." said Zuko as he left the room.

"Oof! that was wierd..." said Min as she placed the red cream on her cheek and removed it after a few minutes.

She sighted and got the make up off the other half of her face and decided to take a nap afterwards.

* * *

Min woke up crying after the horrible nightmare she had. She wiped away the tears and checked her cheek, there was now a bruise mixed with a burn taking over her cheek.

She decided to go on deck to check out what was happening and was surprised to find out the crew was holding a party. When she walked up to Iroh to ask him what was going on everyone formed a circle arround her, Zuko and Iroh and then they started clapping.

"What is going on here?" she asked Zuko in a murmur so no one else would hear.

"I have no idea" responded the prince in the same manner.

Then one of the crew members spoke up moving to the center of the circle.

"Today we are here to celebrate how this people" he moved his hand toward them, "Saved us from Tianshi Huo, the second biggest idiot on this ship!" said the sailor who then started to dance just like every other crew member. Iroh joined the dance in no time and also seemed to enjoy the drinks, even through there was no tea at all, just a beer like drink all of them seemed to enjoy.

After one or two hours Min and Zuko were awkwardly sitting in the back watching arround thirty drunk men dancing and singing like there was no tomorrow.

Then one of the men came closer to Min and invited her to dance. She decided to accept, considering no one except for her and Zuko would remember she danced with that guy.

They danced a fast song when suddenly Zuko pushed the drunk man and started dancing with Min himself.

"Music, could you guys play a love song? For the love birds!" said Iroh with hiccups interrupting him after every word.

"I bet they won't listen to him, he's to drunk to talk." said Min as she kept dancing the fast song. Suddenly the music started to slow down until it was a slow and soft melody .

I think I forgot to tell you our prince wasn't exactly sober, he was concisious but he was somewhat drunk.

When the song started he took Min's hands and placed them behind his neck and then he placed his hands on her waist moving closer to her.

Zuko's eyes were filled with security as he guided the dance, grinning slightly as he spinned Min arround and then catched her.

Min was frightened at first, she had no idea of what was going on inside Zuko's head. After some time she started getting the feeling she felt when she ran to Zuko's arms earlier and started dancing with him.

Then Zuko moved towards Min's lips and right before kissing her he whispered "I love you Mai" When Min heard this she slapped him as a single tear went down her cheek. Then she ran back to her room and locked the door.

**That's all, see ya'! **


	8. The Storm part 1

**Hi guys! I'm back! I would like to thank all of you for your nice reviews. I wrote this listening to He is We, Il Volo and One Direction, strange playlist huh?**

**Fun Fact: Min Sen's original name was going to be either GinSeng (Yes, after Iroh's favorite tea..) or Tianshi Wiefeng, which from what google translate says is Angel of the breeze in chinese. I chose Min Sen because a friend said "Gin sounds like Min, I remember I used to call Minnie Mouse Min" and thanks to his randomness I have a name for this character.**

**I hope you have an umbrella ready because it's time for THE STORM! (I know it's a lame joke)**

Two days had passed without Zuko and Min arguing, generally Iroh would've been pleased but the way they avoided eachother was pathetic. Iroh realized it started since he woke up after the party, so he guessed something happened and he was to drunk to stop it, that's why he generally drank tea.

Iroh was currently playing Pi Sho with Min, who wouldn't miss a chance to send a deadly glare at the banished prince if he was to close. He looked at his nephew who was looking down in shame. He remembered the talk they had some days before about his fear of loosing her and felt deeply sorry for his nephew.

"Min, you seem quite distracted. If you let your guard down like that I might win this time" said the retired general as he moved the red jasmine tile to the center of the table.

"Don't worry Iroh, I already let my guard down once and I promised myself it wouldn't happen agin" she said glancing with a hurt look at the prince after she said it only to fake a smile and keep playing, trying her best to act natural, even after the dark comment she just made.

* * *

It was a sunny day with a clear sky, which was so blue it got confused with the sea at the horizon, even with a telescope the prince wouldn't have distinguished if it wasn't for the waves.

Min was about to take the bison for a small flight with Iroh when the tea lover stopped to smell the salty air.

"There is a storm coming." Iroh stated looking at the cerulian blue sky. "A big one." added the ex general not to Zuko's amusement.

"You're out of your mind, Uncle." Zuko commented drily as he closed his telescope and walked over to where his uncle was, trying not to pay atention to the girl and the the nine ton bison that accompanied her. "The weather's perfect. There's not a cloud in sight."

A storm is approaching from the north." Iroh said firmly as he turned to face his obstinate nephew, "I suggest we alter our course and head southwest."

"We know the Avatar is traveling northward," Zuko retorted, taking a few steps forward and pointing north, "So we will do the same."

Min rolled her eyes and sighted, leaning her back on her furry companion.

Iroh shook his head and looked at his nephew imploringly, "Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew."

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" Zuko snapped, then looked behind him just as Lieutenant Jee walked onto the deck and cocked an eyebrow at the prince with a frown on his face.

Zuko's expression hardened and he stalked towards the older man, "Finding the Avatar is more important than any individual's safety."

Min watched the prince give Lieutenant Jee a hard look then walk back into the command tower, slamming the door behind him.

"He doesn't mean that." Iroh stated in an attempt to sooth the anger even Xiaodan could feel coming off of the lieutenant as the three of them turned to look at the closed door.

* * *

Min landed the bison when a great gray cloud came to view. She landed Loo on deck and looked up at the sky. It was calm now but it's always calm before the storm.

"Huh, looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all." Lieutenant Jee taunted as he crossed his arms and looked at the scarred prince.

"Lucky guess." Iroh said pleasantly, his hands raised slightly as he walked closer to the lieutenant.

"Lieutenant! You'd better learn some respect," Zuko barked as he marched towards Jee and jabbed him in the chest with two fingers, "Or I'll teach it to you."

"What do _you _know about respect?" Lieutenant Jee demanded harshly as he glared at the prince's back, not noticing the way Iroh was making a silencing motion with his hand.

"The way you talk to everyone around, from the lady here" said Jee pointing at MinSen "to hard-working crew to your esteemed uncle, shows you know nothing about respect!"

Iroh slapped his hand against his forehead in exasperation, then she looked back at Jee and Zuko, who still had his back to the lieutenant.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself!" Jee ranted angrily then sneered, "Then again what should I expect from a spoiled prince."

Zuko whirled around, his right arm extended in a Firebending position and Lieutenant Jee was quick to the same.

"Easy now." Iroh said soothingly and moved to stand beside the two when Zuko and Jee wrist blocked the other's arm and smoke began to rise from the prince's hand.

Iroh looked at the smoke for a moment then smacked both of their wrists about and pushed them back slightly, "Enough! We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better."

Lieutenant Jee turned and walked away, the few other crew members that had watched the scene followed after him.

"I don't need your help keeping orders on my ship."

Iroh stepped forward and placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder only for Zuko to shrug it off and walk away, leaving Iroh with a crestfallen expression on his aged face. Min walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder in a conforting manner as she glowered at the prince's turned back as the dark storm clouds moved closer.

* * *

Min took Loo to the stables and brushed Loo's hair once there.

Once she was heading to her quarters she heard something on the cafeteria.

"I'm sick of taking his orders! I'm tired of chasing his Avatar!" Lieutenant Jee ranted angrily as he and a couple of the other crewmen had a drink around a small barrel-fire in the boiler room of the ship, "I mean, who does Zuko think he is?!"

Min was about to go in when she saw Iroh and followed him inside.

"Do you really want to know?"

The men stood and Jee looked at the stairs that lead down into the room.

"General Iroh. We were just-" Jee started but Iroh cut him off with a raised hand as he stepped into the light of the fire.

"It's okay." Iroh stated quietly then gestured to the barrel-fire, "May we join you?"

"Of course, sir." Jee agreed instantly and Iroh walked down the stairs, taking a seat on of the wooden barrels the men had been using at seats.

Try to understand. My nephew is a complicated young man." Iroh finally spoke after a moment of contemplation, "He has been through much…"

Then Min stood up and excussed herself, she knew the story all too well and had no interest in hearing it agin, it made her feel gulty for not being there for Zuko, no matter how much he had hurt her.

"I'm sorry I think I forgot to do something" said Min as she left the room.

She was heading to her quarters when she heard thunder, the constant reminder of the person who left the scar on her arm. She suddenly closed her eyes, she always panicked during storms. Lighting was known by most people as a pure form of firebending but for Min it like an arrow on fire that shoot electricity through you lighting you up like a torch.

She was almost there when she colided with something.

When she looked up she met the golden eyes she knew too well.

"Min... I was looking for you" said Zuko.

"Oh, why is that? The knife thrower is busy killing baby bunnies?" said Min sarcastically as she tried to open the door.

"Well, it's just I rember you're afraid of lighting...and I wanted to ask you if you were alright..." said Zuko as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm perfectly fi-" then thunder striked near the ship and Min's eyes showed her fear.

"perfectly FINE" said Min as she went inside her room "And even if I wasn't fine why would you mind?" said the young airbender as she looked into Zuko's golden eyes with a hurt and angry expression.

"Because you're one of the most fantastic, stubborn, crazy, temperamental, smart, pretty, cool, wise, easily upset, caring, messy, hopeful, strong, helpful, versatile, polite, sincere, disrespectful, mischievous, beautiful and freaking lovely people ever met! You are fantastic. And I care about you more than you can imagine. I need you here, even if that means we fight all the time! Crazy huh? I never feel complete if you're not there, this years without you have been horrible, I don't even know myself now, everyone wants me to be someone different but a part of me wants to be the someone that can be with you. " said Zuko with the most touching tone of voice you can imagine, he said it like those unbelievably cute guys on movies who are simply charming.

Min had tried her best to shield herself from forgiving Zuko but not even the Boiling Rock could protect her from that speech, she wasn't heartless.

"Shut up or you'll make me cry, idiot" said Min as she gave Zuko a hug before he would add more to his speech.

All the prince did was hug her back when the roar of thunder was heard again making her need more comfort.

When Min opened her eyes the first thing she saw was one of the torches that lit up the dancing fire reminded her of the reason she feared lighting, the reason she feared trusting and must of all the reason she feared love.

Suddenly she got lost on a flashback and her eyes got watery. She held back tears until she couldn't see and then they escaped her eyes falling on Zuko's shoulder. The prince broke the embrace to wipe her tears away.

"It will be alright... I'll protect you. I'm here for you, I'm here for you..." said the scarred prince as he lifted hes chin and looked into her gray eyes were filled with fear.

"It's just a storm, everything will be alright" added Zuko as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"no, I know he's here, Zuko. He wants revenge, I can't go back to the Fire Nation, he'll find me and thing will be just like then. I won't be ok, he's somewhere out there and he wants revenge..." said Min on a whisper as she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Zuko whispering to.

"my father." she said as she touched the scar, her eyes full of fear as she said those two words.

"What do you mean?" said Zuko moving closer to her and placing an arm around her shoulder.

"I was around five, I had started working at the palace a couple of moths before...

_Min had just came back from work, she had a terrible day, no one did anything but shout at her. She was FIVE. F.I.V.E. but she was expected to know how to do everything perfectly. _

_She was tired, why couldn't she go to school like her brother and sister? People always treated her like trash. She was never wanted there but that was all she had to call home._

_"Dad, can I talk to you?" Min said quietly as she looked at the drunk firebender who worked as a chef at the palace._

_"What now ferakish beast?!" snapped furiously the man as he looked at her with his amber eyes filled with anger._

_"I don't want to go back to the palace. I hate it. Can't I study with my brother and sister?" asked Min with a pleading look in her big gray eyes._

_The tall man stood up and looked down at her while he got fire on one off his right hand, lifing her with the other._

_"YOU DARE DOUBT MY DECISION WAS CORRECT! STUPID WASTE! ALL YOU DO IS RUIN THINGS AND WHEN I WANT TO MAKE YOU DO SOMETHING USEFUL ALL YOU DO IS FAIL. I THINK YOU NEED ME TO TEACH YOU WHO IS THE BOSS IN HERE. YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME AND I THINK YOU NEED A REMINDER SOMEWHERE YOU CAN SEE IT!" said the drunken man with a mischievous grin in his face. Then he held out a maniac laughter before throwing his daughter on the floor. Once she could stand up he started throwing her a blue bolt but failed then he tried several times until one almost hit her in the arm where she had a small birthmark shaped like the air symbol._

_He stared at the mark a few seconds before a small smile apeared in his face. His eyes still showed evil through. she moved to a corner and then he followed her. he made her stand up and then shoot blue fire at her small arm ignoring her cries of pain as he laughted maniacally feeling satisfaction for some strange reason._

_"I hope you lernt your lesson. Good night darling, have sweet dreams" said the monster she was unlucky ennough to call father as he let her go._

* * *

Min's tears fell on Zuko's shoulder as he listened to the end of her story. She looked up and he could see how scared she was. She was so young, and she did nothing wrong, now he understood perfectly why she ran away and felt terribly gulty for what he said some days before as he brought her closer and hugged her in a protecting embrace.

"I was so scared... I was just a little girl, he and mom always hated me. I think it was because they thought I was a non bender. I ment nothing to them. I was just a stress reliever." said Min as she wiped tears away.

"You should've told me, I could have asked my father to do something" said Zuko feeling like he should've stopped that monster.

"I doubt it. There is no law that says that is wrong so there is no way you could help me and you had many problems already, I would be selfish if I asked that" said Min thinking about all that Zuko went through.

"There is nothing selfish in asking for help"'said Zuko as he moved took the hair out of her face qnd placed it behind her ear.

Min just looked at Zuko with an unreadable expression. Then she took his hand and squeezed it.

* * *

_It was a hot summer night, warm breeze filled the temple's climate quite enjoyable, still only one of the monks was up. _

_Aang left the note for Gyatso on his bed before jumping with his glider out of the window flying all the way to the bison stable._

_"Appa... Wake up pal! We have some travelling to do" whispered Aang as he woke up his loyal bison._

_The great furball groaned and opened its eyes seemingly annoyed by his blad companion's rush to leave._

_"We'll find you Pam, don't worry." said Aang as he looked into the horizon before jumping on Appa._

_"Maybe finding you eill make this whole 'Avatar Thing' easier" added Aang thinking about the sister he lost some years ago. She wouldn't have turned her back on him when he was announced Avatar ,she would've punched the boys who judged him and monks would've scolded her for hours and then she would use one of those arguments aganist them making her look smarter._

_But she wasn't there, she was lost and he would find her. It was the least he could do as a brother and as a friend._

_•°•°•°•°•°•° •°•°•° •°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°_


	9. The Storm part 2

**Hi guys! What's up? (apart from the ski) I decided to split the last chapter in half because we'll get to see Pam Se's story too, this one is 7,189 words long! **

**Tomorrow school starts and they say my new teachers ar the ones that give you the most homework so I don't think I'll be able to update frequently, I'll do my best guys. I promise I'll do my best.**

**FunFact: I wrote this chapter while talking on the phone with Sailormoonfan227.**

**FunFact #2: I'll annoy you with"fun facts" until I have 20 reviews, pretty evil huh?**

* * *

Aang smiled happily riding Appa alongside Sokka flying on his glider  
with Min riding Loo next to him while Katara rode on a giant  
Momo on Aang's others side.

"We need you, Aang." Katara said, her voice ringing out slightly and  
Aang smiled over at her.

"I need you too." He said then his eyes widened in horror as the clear  
sky darkened and ugly gray storm clouds surrounded them.

"Be careful, guys!" Aang shouted worriedly, then looked around in  
confusion, "Guys?"  
**  
**His heartbeat quickened when he saw that Katara, Sokka, and Min  
had disappeared. Aang looked towards the rapidly approaching storm  
clouds and blinked when Gyatso suddenly appeared, floating in front of  
him.

"Gyatso?" He questioned, his confusion growing as he looked at his old  
mentor and father-figure.

"Why did you disappear?" Gyatso's voice rang out, the tone questioning and sad.

"I didn't mean too." Aang replied regretfully, dropping Appa's reins  
and reaching out to Gyatso only for him to dissipate into black smoke  
and Aang covered his eyes with his arms."We need you, Aang." Gyatso's voice rang out again just as Appa flew  
into the black storm clouds.

Aang screamed as he clutched Appa's reins, his eyes closed tightly  
against the blinding rain when lightning flashed across the sky. He  
screamed again as plummeted into the water with Appa, the sound of  
another screaming blending with his own for a moment before Aang was  
completely submerged under the roiling ocean. Appa's reins slipped  
from his hand as blackness crept around his vision as unconsciousness  
began to drag him under just like the ocean was doing.

"You left us Aang, we needed you and you left us." said a female voice the young monk knew to well, The reddish-brown hair and gray eyes he missed so much were right infrot of him, then out of nowhere Min appeared next to her, the only difference there was between them was the hair color and the fact that Pam had her arrow tattoos. Then more people joined them but he could only see their silhouettes.

"We need you, Aang." Multiple voices that sound like Katara, Sokka,Min, Pam Se, Gyatso and many others filled his ears as he sank further  
into the water, "We need you!"Lighting flashed again, revealing the dark silhouette of the Fire Lord and-'

Aang gasped and jerked awake, sitting up so quickly that he startled  
Momo into jumping off him and onto Katara then Sokka. Katara sat up  
with a gasp followed by Sokka who was holding his bone-jaw knife and  
boomerang.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked sleepily as he looked around, his knife  
and boomerang in hand, "Did we get captured again?"

"It's nothing." Aang said quickly, trying to reassure his friends as  
he curled up on the ground with his back to the siblings, "I just had  
a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sokka mumbled as he laid back down.

Katara frowned slightly at her brother before looking over at Aang's  
back with concern.

"Are you alright, Aang?" She asked softly, her voice compassionate.

"I'm okay." Aang replied, curling up even tighter in a ball.

"You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately." She persisted,  
"You want to tell me about it?"

"I think I just need rest." Aang said softly, closing his eyes briefly  
before opening them again to stare at the sandy ground beneath him.

"You guys wanna hear about my dream?" Sokka asked excitedly as he sat  
up, only to pout and lay back down when Katara glared at him, "That's  
okay. I didn't want to talk about it anyway."

Katara looked at Aang worriedly for another moment before lying back  
down and going to sleep herself. Aang curled into a tighter ball and  
closed his eyes tightly, desperately wishing Pam was there to  
comfort him. He could really use one of her hugs right now, especially  
after thatdream.

"

Appa yawned widely and placed his head back on the sandy beach,  
covering his eyes with his front paws.

"Look at those clear skies, buddy." Aang commented to the bison as sat  
on Appa's head and gestured at the beautiful blue sky, "Should be  
smooth flying."

Katara looked inside a blue bag then dumped it upside down but only  
crumbs fells out, which Momo quickly gobbled up with a happy chatter.

"Well, we better smoothly fly ourselves to a market, 'cause we're out  
of food." Katara stated as she walked up Appa's tail which he lifted  
for her as she climbed into the saddle where Sokka was tying their  
supplies down.

"Guys, wait." Sokka stated, pausing what he was doing and holding up  
his hands then turning to look at Katara and Aang, "This was in my  
dream. We shouldn't go to the market."

Katara and Aang paused what they were doing to look at Sokka curiously.

"What happened in your dream?" Katara asked, sounding slightly exasperated.

"Food eats people!" Sokka exclaimed as he made a face and held up his  
hands, curling his fingers slightly.

Katara and Aang gave the older boy deadpanned looks and shook their  
heads, then returned to what they were doing.

"Also, Momo could talk." Sokka continued and pointed at the lemur then  
crossed his arms and glared at Momo, "You said some very unkind  
things."

Momo pinned his ears back and chattered at the Water Tribe boy. Katara  
sighed quietly and rolled her eyes at her brother's strangeness. "It's  
good. It's perfect. I'm telling you!" A merchant woman insisted  
angrily.

"I don't think I like the sound of that swishing." Katara stated as  
she shook the watermelon in her hand.

She, Aang, and Sokka had landed Appa in harbor of a small fishing town  
where they were currently buying food from the market.

"Swishing means it's ripe!" The watermelon merchant woman snapped as  
she came around to the front of her stall, "It's the ripe juices  
swishing around!"

"I think it's true, Katara." Aang quipped from his spot leaning  
against the other side of the watermelon stall with Sokka, "Swishing  
means it's ripe."

"I just realized we're out of money anyway." Katara said with a small  
smile as she put the watermelon back with the others and looked at the  
woman with her hands folded under her chin, then she and Aang walked  
away.

The merchant woman groaned angrily and snatched the basket of fruit  
and vegetables from Sokka's hand, kicking the Water Tribe boy in the  
backside as he walked past her after his sister and Aang.

The three stood on the dock, Sokka rubbing the spot on his backside  
where the angry merchant woman had kicked him.

"Out of food and out of money." He grumbled sourly, "Now what are we  
supposed to do?"

"You could get a job, smart guy." Katara commented drily before all  
three of the teens' faces deadpanned at the idea.

"You shouldn't go out there!" A woman's voice suddenly called out from  
behind them and the trio turned to stare at an old man and woman on  
the dock.

"Please, the fish can wait." The elderly woman insisted, "There's  
going to be a terrible storm."

Aang's eyes widened and he felt his heart stutter a bit at the old  
woman's words.

"You're crazy." The old fisherman stated to his wife, "It's a nice  
day. No clouds, no winds, no nothing, so quit your nagging woman!"

Aang looked away from the elderly couple and towards his two friends.

"Maybe we should find shelter." Aang suggested in a slightly nervous tone.

"Are you kidding?" Sokka asked then looked at the blue sky, "Shelter from what?"

"My joints say there's going to be a storm!" The old woman insisted,  
grabbing the trio's attention again, "A bad one."

"Well, it's your joints against my brain." The fisherman stated  
pointing at his wife then the side of his head.

"Then I hope your brain can find someone else to haul that fish,  
'cause I ain't coming!" The old woman retorted angrily.

"Then I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you get!"  
The fisherman snapped right back, "How do you like that?"

Sokka walked forward and raised his hand in the air briefly, "I'll go."

"You're hired!" The elderly fisherman stated, pointing at Sokka happily.

"What?" Sokka questioned when he saw the looks Aang and Katara were  
giving him from behind, "You said get a job, and he's paying double."

"Double?" The fisherman squawked, turning to look at the Water Tribe  
boy incredulously, "Who told you that nonsense?"

Sokka's expression dropped and Katara palmed her face while Aang tried  
to keep the fear from his face as he looked at the still blue sky.  
Sokka, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Aang commented warily as  
Sokka walked passed him with an armload of supplies, "Look at the  
sky."

"I said I was going to do this job." Sokka stated firmly as he walked  
onto the fisherman's boat, "I can't back out just because of some bad  
weather!"

"The boy with tattoos has some sense." The fisherman's wife snapped at  
her husband as she walked away, "You should listen to him!"

"Boy with tattoos?" the fisherman mumbled then turned around and  
looked at Aang, "Airbender tattoos… We'll I'll be a hog monkey's  
uncle. You're the Avatar, ain't ya?"

"That's right." Katara replied happily as she and Aang smiled at the  
old fisherman as he stopped in front of Aang.

"Well, don't be so smiley about it." The fisherman snapped and the two  
teens frowned at him in confusion, "The Avatar disappeared for a  
hundred years! You turned your back on the world!"

"Don't yell at him!" Katara shouted angrily as she stepped forward and  
glared at the fisherman, "Aang would never turn his back on anyone!

"Oh, he wouldn't, huh?" The fisherman asked sarcastically as he rubbed  
his small beard, "Then I guess I just have imagined the last hundred  
years of war and suffering!"

Aang's eyes widened and he looked at the fisherman sadly. Katara  
scowled and stepped in front of the young Airbender, her hands on her  
hips.

"Aang is the bravest person I know. He's done nothing but help people  
and save lives since I him!" Katara defended Aang fiercely while Aang  
backed away slowly from them, his eyes widening even further, "It's  
not his fault he disappeared, right Aang?"

Katara turned to look at Aang then frowned in concern when she saw him  
backing away from, "Aang, what's wrong?"

Aang didn't answer, instead he turned and snapped open his glider,  
flying away from them. Katara's eyes widened and she reached out her  
hand but it was too late.

"That's right!" The fisherman shouted as he shook his fist at Aang's  
disappearing form, "Keep flying!"

"You're a horrible old man!" Katara screamed at the fisherman then  
brushed past him and hopped onto Appa's head, grabbing his reins,  
"Appa, yip-yip!"

Appa grumbled and surged out of the water, splashing the old fisherman  
as he flew after Aang.

"Hey," Sokka whined as he walked back onto the top deck of the ship  
and saw his sister fly away on Appa, "They left without saying  
goodbye!"

"Your friends ain't too polite, are they?" The fisherman asked in a  
grumble as he wiped the water from his clothes.

"I know!" Sokka exclaimed, "This one time, I was-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." The fisherman snapped and shoved a crate  
into the Water Tribe boy's hands, "Get below deck!"

Sokka huffed but did as he was told.

Katara held her hand above her eyes to keep the rain from getting into  
them as she flew on Appa in search of Aang with the rain pouring down  
on them. She lowered her hand when she spotted a ledge with a cave on  
the mountain Appa was flying by and she quickly tugged the bison's  
reins in that direction, landing him just outside.

The Waterbender hurried into the cave, wiping the water from her  
clothes but she paused when she saw Aang sitting on the floor of the  
cave with his back to her and his head bowed.

"I'm sorry for running away." Aang apologized quietly.

"It's okay." Katara said soothingly, "That fisherman was way out of line."

"Actually, he wasn't."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked in confusion as she walked closer to Aang.

Aang glanced over his shoulder at her then looked away, "I don't want  
to talk about it."

Katara pursed her lips slightly and walked in front of him, kneeling  
down and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It has to do with your dream, doesn't it?" She questioned softly, "Talk to me."

"Well," Aang sighed and looked at her sadly, "It's kind of long story."

They both jumped when Momo suddenly ran past them and deeper into the  
cave, Appa tromping into the cave right behind the lemur. The sky  
bison rumbled quietly and nuzzled Aang with his nose and Aang smiled  
softly. He turned slightly and rubbed the soaking wet bison's chin  
affectionately while Katara stood and moved deeper into the cave.

"I'm going to get a little fire going."  
Katara poked the small fire she had started with a stick, looking  
discreetly at Aang, who was sitting across from her with his eyes  
closed and Momo curled up in his lap.

"I'll never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar." Aang  
spoke suddenly as he looked at Katara, "I was playing with  
some others kids just outside the South Wall. I was trying to teach  
them how to do the air scooter…"

'Aang stood in front of a group of kids as he explained how to air scooter.

"First you got to form the ball," Aang explained as he created a  
medium-sized sphere of air between his palms, "Then you got to get on  
quick!"

After saying thatAang hopped onto the air sphere and began riding it around the area.

"Okay, here goes." One of the older boys said as he formed an air sphere then hopped on, only to yell out as he spun around crazily then fell off.

Aang paused and gently hopped of his air scooter when he saw the boy fall. "You kind of have to balance on it like it's a top." Aang stated, moving his finger in a circular motion.

"Man, that is hard." The boy that had fallen stated, rubbing his head.

"Where'd you learn that, Aang?" The youngest of the group asked,  
tugging on Aang's shirt slightly.

"I made it up with Pam's help" said the young airbender with a sad grin at the thought of his lost sister.

"Wow!" the youngest boy exclaimed, spinning in a circle and waving his arms in the air then stopped when he got dizzy.

"Ahem."

The group of children turn to look at the Council of Elders standing on the steps.

"Aang, come with us." Monk Gyatso said calmly from his spot in front of the other four Elders, "We need to speak with you."

* * *

'Aang looked at the Elders in disbelief.

"How do you know it's me?" Aang asked, almost desperate for them to be wrong.

"We have known you were the Avatar for some time." Monk Tashi replied calmly then Airbended wrapped up mat over to where Aang was sitting in front of them, "Do you remember these?"

The mat opened and revealed four toys and Aang smiled as he looked at them.

"Those were some of my favorite toys when I was little!" Aang  
exclaimed as he looked up at the Elders, "Pam would always play with  
me with them."

"You chose them from among thousands of toys, Aang." Tashi explained  
softly as Aang picked up the pull-string propeller from the mat, "The  
toys you picked were the four Avatar relics. These items belonged to  
Avatars past. Your own past lives."

"I chose them because they seemed fun." Aang stated skeptically as he  
pulled the string and sent the propeller flying towards the Elders.

"You chose them because they were familiar."

"Normally we would have told you of your identity when you turned  
sixteen," Gyatso piped in and Tashi looked over at him, "But there are  
troubling signs. Storm clouds are gathering."

"I fear that war may be upon us, young Avatar." Monk Pasang stated  
sagely and Gyatso looked at Aang softly.

"We need you, Aang."

Aang blinked then closed his eyes and bowed his head, his lips pulled  
into a small frown…'

Katara looked at Aang sadly as he stopped talking for a moment, his  
eyes closed and head bowed just like in his memory.  
"So you were upset that you were the Avatar?" Katara questioned,  
trying to wrap her mind around what Aang was telling her, "Why  
wouldn't you be excited about it?'

"Well, I didn't know how to feel about it." Aang explained, his knees  
drawn up close to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, "All  
that I knew was that after I found out, everything began changing…"

'Aang walked into the area behind the South Wall when he saw the other kids zooming about on air scooters.

"Hey, not bad!" Aang complimented when he saw how good the other kids  
had gotten at the air scooter, "You guys have been practicing!"

"Not only that!" The youngest of the group called out as he rode the  
air scooter around Aang, "We made up a game you can play  
with the air scooters!"

"Great!" Aang exclaimed happily and made his own air scooter only to stop when he saw the other kids make their air scooters vanish.

"What's going on?" The young Avatar questioned.

The tallest of the group rubbed the back of his head, "Now that you're  
the Avatar, it's kind of an unfair advantage for whichever team he's  
on."

"What?!But I'm still the same!" Aang protested then smiled up at the other boys, "Nothing's changed!"

The boys just looked at him sadly and Aang gave them a confused look,  
still on his air scooter.

"So, what? I can't play?" He asked and the tallest boy nodded.

"That's the only fair way."

"Oh…Okay." Aang murmured, his air scooter dissipating and he turned  
and walked away.

"Sorry, Aang." The youngest murmured sadly as he watched the two leave.

"Very interesting move, young one." Gyatso commented after Aang had  
moved one of his Pi Sho tiles.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked, looking at the only father figure he ever had

Then Gyatso used airbending to create a spiral and flip a part of Aang's shirt of her head, covering his eyes. The monk then quickly moved two pieces on the board around and Aang flipped his clothing back into place.

"Hey!" Aang protested and pointed at the board with a grin.

The pair looked at each other than began to laugh, the door to the  
room opening to reveal Monk Tashi.

"You're playing games with him?" The sternest monk on the Council of  
Elders demanded, "The Avatar should be training!"

"Aang has already trained enough for today." Gyatso retorted calmly as  
he wrapped an arm around Aang's shoulder.

"Time is short." The smaller Elder snapped then gestured for Aang to  
follow him as he started to walk away, "Come with me. I must test you  
on some high level techniques."

"No." Gyatso stated, holding his hand out and stopping Aang from  
following Tashi, "As long as I'm his guardian, I will decide when he  
trains…and when he gets his butt kicked at Pai Sho."

"Hmph."

* * *

Katara looked at Aang in understanding when he told her how the other  
kids, had treated him differently when he learned about being the Avatar. Aang looked at the fire dancing in front of him, "Then just as I was starting to feel better, something  
worse happened…"

* * *

'"Aang needs to have freedom and fun." Monk Gyatso stated firmly as he  
looked at Monk Pasang, "He needs to grow up as normal boy."

"You cannot keep protecting him from his destiny!" Monk Tashi retorted  
with a scoff as he glared at the other Elder standing next to him.

"Gyatso, I know you mean well," Monk Pasang stated soothingly, "But  
you are letting your affection for the boy cloud your judgment."

"All I want is what is best for him." Gyatso replied firmly.

"But what we need is what's best for the world." Pasang commented  
quietly, "You and Aang must be separated! The Avatar will be sent away  
to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his training while you stay here"

Unbeknownst to the Elders below, Aang heard every word from a small  
hole in the room where he could see into the meeting room. His gray  
eyes were wide with shock…'

* * *

"That's awful, Aang." Katara said softly as she reached for him, "I  
don't know what to say."

"How could they do that to me?" Aang demanded suddenly as he jumped to  
his feet and paced around the cave, "They wanted to take away  
everything I knew and everyone I loved! As if I hadn't suffered ennough when I lost Pam!"

Air swirled around him as his anger increased with each word and his  
arrows glowed, the fire flaring up.

"Whoa!" Katara gasped as she dodged a few cinders from the fire, "Hot cinders!"

Aang glared at the wall for a moment, his tattoos glowing before  
fading away as he calmed down.

"I'm sorry I got so mad." Aang apologized as he walked back to sit by the fire.

"You have a right to be angry," Katara assured him as he sat down  
across from her then crossed her arms, "After the monks sent you away  
like that."

"Well," Aang hesitated and looked to the side, "That's not exactly  
what happened…"

Katara waited for him to continue and after a moment, he did.

"I was afraid, confused." Aang explained quietly, "I didn't know what to do…"

'Monk Gyatso walked towards Aang's room and knocked gently on the door  
only for it to swing open by itself.

"Aang, I'm not going to let them take you away from me"  
Gyatso stated as he opened the door fully and stepped in, "Aang?"

Gyatso walked further into the room then spotted a scroll on Aang's  
bed. The monk picked up the scroll and gasped, turning quickly to look  
out a window in the room. He stared worriedly at the roiling storm…'

"I never saw Gyatso again…" Aang stated quietly as he remembered  
flying through the storm with intentions of finding his sister for advice.

"You ran away.." Katara said sympathetically.

"Then the Fire Nation attacked our temple." Aang murmured  
despondently, his voice full of self-reproach, "My people needed me  
and I wasn't there to help."

"You don't know what would have-"

"The world needed me and I wasn't there to help! And I didn't even get to save Pam Se! " Aang cut Katara off,  
throwing his arms in the air.

"Aang…" Katara said softly but Aang cut her off again.

"The fisherman was right!" He said, his harsh tone directed at himself  
and not Katara, "I did turn my back on the world."

"You're being too hard on yourself, even if you did run away." Katara  
stated firmly, "I think it was meant to be. If you had stayed , you would have been killed along with all the other Airbenders."

"You don't know that." Aang muttered into his arm as he looked at the cave wall.

"I know it was meant to be this way." Katara insisted, a small smile  
appearing on her face, "The world needs you now. You give people  
hope."

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm the worse brother ever Katara!" Said Aang angrily.

"What do you mean... you had a sister?" asked Katara placing her hand on Aang's knee.

"Her name was Pam Se, she was abandoned at the temple as a baby and we grew up together... she was always there for me until I lost her..."

"What happened?" asked the young waterbender

"It all started when she got a letter from her mother...

* * *

Pam Se had just gotten her tatoos, the blue arrows that now covered her arms, legs spine and neck. She made them stop before they reached her head, she said she had no intention of loosing her hair, which was between brown and red. This made the monks upset but they gave in after some time.

When she was ready to leave for her freedom trip, a trip arround the world airnomads made after they got their tattoos, Gyatso gave her a letter from the woman who abandoned her as a young baby. Ximee, or as she wanted her to call her, mother.

The letter said she wanted to talk to her and 'catch up', which made Pam specially angry how can you 'Catch Up' for a whole lifetime?

This made Pam want to give the woman a good slap, and she probably would have done just that if Aang hadn't volunteered to help her remain sane as she went to visit her mother.

* * *

Pam and Aang walked inside the red house Pam's mother said she lived at.

"I'm afraid Aang, I've thought of this moment all my life. I know she doesn't love me but what if she doesn't even like me? Or worse what if she does? I don't know if I can forgive her Aang... She left me as a baby, before she even knew me. I don't know what to think" said his sister.

"You always taught me how to be brave and you gave me strength to keep going Pami, you're the bravest girl I know and you know what? I think she was dumb for letting you go. I'll be with you the whole time, I will always be here for you. "said the young airbender as he looked into her eye.

"You're the best brother ever kiddo"

* * *

Aang and Pam looked at the woman who sat right in front of them calmly drinking her tea.

"Tell me kids, do you know what an arranged marriage is?" said the red haired woman breaking the silence for the first time since they arrived.

"Yes, Ximee." said Pam Se as Aang nodded. "We're completely aware of what that means, why do you ask?"

"Well, I think you guys should know my husband was a great businessman, through he was airbender who left the temple before getting his tatoos. He had a great friendship with a man called Kwo, who has a son who is two years older than Pam" said the woman as she placed her cup at the table.

"Wait a second! You only want me here to marry a stupid businessman and make you rich? What do you think I am? A stupid tool?" questioned Pam standing up angrily. Aang placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"I'm just asking you for a favor Pami Poo, I'm your mother after all" said Ximee with a mischievous grin.

"No. You're not, you don't deserve that title. I'm not your puppet and you're not my boss, you gave up on me fifteen years ago so don't you dare think you have authority here, ok? I don't mean a thing to you so why should you mean something to me?" asked the airbender.

"I don't know but I mean a lot to you, why would you come here if that wasn't true?"

Then Pam Se left angrily to the room Ximee had assigned her.

After giving his sister some time to calm down Aang went to check on her.

"Sorry Aang, I won't lose control agin. We should leave now, we should go visit Kuzon before heading to Omashu, I bet Bumi misses you." said the older airbender as she stood up from the spot she was meditating at.

"Gyatso said you had to come back in a month so you can get your own tatoos, we should get going" added the teen. "We really should get out of here"

* * *

"Aang, may I talk to you?" said Gyatso as he entered to his pupil's room.

"Sure Gyatso!" said Aang from his spot next to the window.

"It's about Pam..." he said trying not to show his heart ache, after all, he took care of her since she was a baby.

"She sent another letter? I can't wait for her to come back! I want her to take me with her next time she goes to the fire nation!"

"No, Aang. I fear that will not be possible." said Gyatso as Aang's eyes became empty.

"But... I miss her" said Aang "Why can't I be with her? I haven't seen her in months!" questioned Aang as he started getting alterated.

"Because... She won't leave the Fire Nation" said Gyatso trying to be gentle " You know Pam was found by me before you were born. When she went to the Fire Nation she..." Gyatso couldn't continue he instead handed Aang the scroll he received that morning.

"_Monk Gyatso, I fear to tell you Pam See's selfishness led her to her own destruction, I asked her to accept the marriage once again and explained why it was so important for me and she didn't take it well, she went out to meditate and when I found her she would not react, I took her with the best healers but it looks like she went to the spirit world and won't be able to come out and before you blame me for this who meditates during the Winter Solstice?_

_love,_

_Kimee"_

* * *

"I should have been there with her when she decided to go back. Now I have no idea where she is!"

"Aang, it's not your fault, you did what you could to help her. You have no reason to blame yourself."

Momo chattered, running around the fire over to him and Aang scratched his  
back gently.

"Help! Oh, please help!"

Katara and Aang looked towards the entrance of the cave where the  
fisherman's wife was standing, completely drenched from the rain.  
Katara hurried over to the much older woman and lead into the cave and  
out of the downpour.

"It's okay, your safe." The Waterbender soothed as she lead the  
elderly woman towards the small fire.

"But my husband isn't!" The woman stated worriedly as she pulled the  
hood of her small cloak down.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, her own worry beginning to grow,  
"Where's Sokka?"

"They haven't returned!" The woman explained, her voice rising as she  
spoke, "They should have been back by now! And this storm is becoming  
a typhoon! They're caught out at sea!"

Aang jumped to his feet with a determined expression on his face, "I'm  
going to find him!"

"I'm going with you!" Katara stated firmly.

"I'm staying here!" The elderly woman exclaimed, crossing her arms and  
closing her eyes as she sat by the fire.

Katara and Aang quickly lead Appa to the mouth of the cave and Aang  
looked at the old woman by the fire.

"We'll be back soon. I promise." He vowed firmly then jumped onto  
Appa's head with Katara in the saddle.

Aang flicked the reins and Appa leapt into the air, flying into the  
raging storm.

* * *

"Where were we hit?" Zuko demanded as he rushed onto the top deck where  
the rest of the crew, plus his uncle and prisoner were standing,  
trying to keep their footing as the ship rocked dangerously and water  
splashed around their feet.

"I don't know!" Lieutenant Jee cried out as he tried to keep his footing.

"Look!" Iroh and shouted and pointed at the top of the command  
tower which was smoking.

"The helmsman!" Zuko shouted when he saw the hanging precariously by  
one hand from the ruined observation deck.

Zuko rushed forward and began rapidly climbing the service ladder on  
the side of the command tower with Lieutenant Jee right behind him.

The girl cried out when she was suddenly pushed to the  
floor of the deck and she looked up just in time to see lightning  
strike where she was standing, where Iroh was now standing. Her eyes  
widened as lightning hit him and he redirected it back into the  
roiling ocean on the other side of the ship, his shoulders, hair and  
hands smoking.

"Oh my gosh…" She cried in stunned amazement then she jumped to her  
feet and started checking him for injuries, "New move Tea Man?"

"Yes, cool huh?" Iroh practically squeaked and the two shared  
flabbergasted looks before looking up at the tower just as the  
helmsman lost his grip and plummeted towards the deck below.

Min then sighed in relief when Zuko caught the  
falling man by the wrist then carefully lowered the helmsman into  
waiting Lieutenant Jee's arms below him. The lieutenant smiled  
gratefully up at the scarred prince and the corner of Zuko's lips  
quirked upwards in a return.

"Where are they?" Katara shouted as she and Aang looked at the  
churning ocean for any sign of the fisherman's boat.

Aang's eyes widened when he saw a large wave coming towards them and  
Aang flicked the reins, urging Appa to go higher.

"Come on, Appa!" Aang shouted encouragingly and Appa roared, flying  
upward but the wave was already to close and would be closing down on  
them.

Aang's glared determinedly and continued to fly Appa straight at the  
wave, grabbing his staff and twirling it around rapidly while using  
Airbending to create a hole in the wave that Appa was able to fly  
through.

"The boat!" Aang cried out, pointing to the small vessel being tossed  
around by the ocean like a ragdoll, "There!"

Aang urged Appa to fly faster towards the fisherman's boat, not  
noticing the Fire Nation ship off to the side.

"The Avatar!" Zuko shouted in surprise when he saw the familiar flying  
bison soaring through the storm.

"What do you want to do, sir?" Lieutenant Jee asked, his back straight  
as he awaited the prince's orders.

Zuko hesitated a moment then looked over at the lieutenant, "Let him  
go. We need to get his ship to safety."

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm." Iroh stated  
sagely before a suddenly blur of white caught his attention and he  
looked to see Min racing towards the front of the ship, "But  
first, Prince Zuko, I suggest you stop your friend from being sucked  
into the ocean.

Zuko looked in the direction his uncle had gestured and his eyes  
widened when he saw the Airbender girl heading towards the edge of the  
ship shouting at the kids on the flying bison.

"Guys leave! It's not safe in here!"

"What do you think you're doing?" He snarled and ran to grab before she did get  
sucked into the ocean.

"I'm too young to die!" Sokka screamed, clutching a rope on the main  
mast as the boat was tossed around by the storm and the angry ocean.

"I'm not, but I still don't wanna!" The fisherman shouted, clutching  
onto a different rope.

Appa suddenly appeared and Aang leapt down onto the boat just a  
lightning hit the top of the mast and it began to fall straight  
towards Aang. The young Airbender gasped then stared determined as he  
used Waterbending to split the wooden mast in half, the two pieces  
falling on either side of Sokka and the fisherman. Sokka quickly  
grabbed a loose rope and tied it around his and the fisherman's waist  
just as Aang skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Hang on to the rope!" Aang shouted, grabbing the other end of the  
rope then raced back towards Appa, jumping on the bison's head and  
tying the rope to Appa's head.

Sokka and the fisherman watched for a moment then screamed when Appa  
jerked his head and yanked them off the boat then swung them around  
into the saddle on his back. The two grinned at each other only to  
scream again when a massive wave appeared behind them and dragged them  
all underwater as it crashed into them.

The arms held her tightly as she struggled, vainly reaching her one hand out in the direction Appa had disappeared into the water.

"Stop it!" Zuko roared in her ear so he could be heard over the  
crashing of the ocean and the thunder, "There's nothing you can do!"

"I have to help them" said Min desperately as she struggled for  
another moment before going completely limp in the prince's arms, the  
tears streaming down her face mixing with the rain, "I have to help  
him…" then she began to shine and her hair turned into fire, her gray eyes turning silver in the way Aang's turned blue when he was on Avatar state.

Zuko let her go as she bended air and fire lighting up a way through the storm for the young Avatar and the fishing boat. Then she fainted and the storm became a wild typhoon once again.

Zuko held her lightly as he carried her bridal-style, her hair went back to its usual brown and her face became pale as her body shook  
with sobs, Zuko took some hair out of her face before he looked out at the calming ocean  
as the ship reached the eye of storm and the rain turned into a soft drizzle instead of a hurricane.

Aang's eyes opened slowly as Appa's reins slipped from his hands and  
he saw Sokka, Katara, and the fisherman clutching onto Appa's saddle  
in an attempt to keep themselves from drifting away.

The reins almost slipped completely from Aang's grip when his tattoos  
and eyes began to glow as the Avatar State was activated and he  
grabbed the Appa's reins tightly, moving to float cross-legged above  
Appa's head. The young Avatar then put his fists together and massive  
sphere of air just like the one that had trapped him and Appa in  
the iceberg surround him, Appa, Katara, Sokka, and the fisherman.

Zuko carefully lowered the quietly weeping girl to the metal deck as  
his uncle walked over to stand beside him.

"Uncle," Zuko said quietly as he looked at Iroh with a slightly bowed  
head, "I'm sorry."

Iroh smiled faintly and put his hand on his nephew's shoulder, "Your  
apology is accepted."

Zuko nodded and looked out at the ocean while Iroh turned and crouched  
down beside the brown haired girl, pulling her gently into his arms in  
a paternal embrace as she cried against his shoulder.

Zuko sucked in a breath when he saw the Avatar's bison burst from the  
water in front of his ship and fly over him. His gold eyes briefly met  
the Avatar's gray ones when the boy looked at him over his shoulder  
before his gaze slipped to Zuko's left.

"Aang…"

Zuko looked to his left and saw Min staring up at the retreating  
bison in wonder and relief, as she watched the bison fly towards the  
spot of blue sky at the top of the storm's eye her eyes became normal again.

Min closed her eyes and her whole body when limp with relief as  
she leaned heavily against Iroh's side.

"He's okay." She whispered quietly, like a mantra, "He's okay…"

Iroh stroked her hair gently as he listened to her repeat those two  
words until her voice faded and she passed out against him.

* * *

"Oh, you're alive!" The fisherman's wife cried out happily as she ran  
towards her husband and threw her arms around him then she pulled away  
and pointed at Aang, "You owe this boy an apology!"

"He doesn't have to apologize." Aang said, slightly distracted as he  
replayed the memory of seeing Min Zuko's ship, a million thoughts went through his head as he remembered how her eyes became silver and her hair red, reminding him of more, one of the reasons he liked and admired the girl so much was that she was just like Pam, the only difference was the hair color.

The fisherman rubbed his beard and grumbled, "What if, instead of an apology. I give him free fish and we call it even?"

"Actually, I don't eat meat."

"Fish ain't meat!" the fisherman exclaimed, giving Aang a weird look.

"Seriously? You're still gonna pay me right?" Sokka asked he walked  
towards the couple with his hand held out, only for the fisherman to  
place a slimy fish in his hand.

Aang walked towards Katara with his head bowed slightly, "Katara, I  
think you were right before. I'm done dwelling on the past."

"Really?" Katara questioned happily.

"I can't make guesses about how things would have turned out if I hadn't run away." Aang stated, "I'm here now and I'm going to make the most of it."

"I don't think you're going to have those nightmares anymore." Katara  
said with a proud smile on her face.

Aang smiled weakly in agreement.

"And if you weren't here now, well, I guess I wouldn't be either." The  
fisherman said suddenly, pulling Aang from his thoughts as he walked  
over and put his hand on Aang's shoulder, "Thank you for saving my  
life, Avatar."

"Do you hear that?" Sokka asked suddenly, "It stopped raining."

Katara, Aang, Sokka, the fisherman and his wife all walked out of the  
cave, taking in the now peaceful ocean at least until Appa shook the  
rainwater from his fur, splashing everyone.

"Appa!" Aang exclaimed in exasperation while the others groaned at  
being wet again.


	10. The Blue Spirit

**Hi guys! Sorry I took so long but homework is eating me alive! **

**Fast News: I made a Ty Luko video for the song Prove You Wrong, The link is on my profile, tell me what you think!**

**Fun Fact: I made a bet with some friends and now I can't talk about Avatar for a week.**

**Fun Fact #2: I am really tired.**

**If I owned Avatar the last Airbender The Search part three would already be out and I would make an animated movie out of it but I don't so... I'll have to wait some time to read it. :( **

_**The Blue Spirit**_

"Uncle, she's been like this for two days and she's not recovering! We should take her to a healer" said the Prince as he moved closer to the young airbender.

"Prince Zuko, if we do such a thing they will ask what happened to her and how do you plan explaining such a thing?" questioned Iroh as he looked at his nephew.

Zuko's gaze went back to the brown-haired girl, she looked so peaceful. So calm, then he remembered how she helped the Avatar through the storm, generally he would be upset because she helped him but he was more intrigued by the fact the girl he felt like he could protect unleashed enough power to destroy a whole fleet of Fire Nation Ships. Not just that but that trail of black fire she made for the young airbender and his friends, he came from the most powerful fire-bending bloodline in history and hadn't ever seen something like that. It was amazing and hypnotizing, it was beautiful, yet it looked lethal. He had never seen something like it before.

"I'm worried about her uncle, what if she got possessed by some spirit or something?" asked the banished prince as he moved some her out of her now pale face, she always had a natural tan that made her stand out in crowds at the fire nation, given that people generally had snow-white skin.

Then Min slowly opened her eyes as some color returned to her skin. She yawned and stretched her arms.

Then she realized she was at Iroh's Pi Sho room. "Hey guys. What's up?" she said not thinking it was a big deal.

"Oh, Min. Thank the spirits you're okay! My nephew and I were really worried. Prince Zuko wouldn't leave your side unless I tricked him by saying we found the Avatar!" said Iroh as he handed Min, who now was sitting on the small couch a cup of tea.

"That one always works, doesn't it?" asked Min as she looked at Iroh and then at Zuko.

"It's still a cruel joke. A really cruel joke" said Zuko as he looked at them before his uncle and friend laughed a little.

"What happened, I have a terrible headache" said Min rubbing her temples after some awkward silence.

"I guess I should get you something to eat, you must be starving" said Iroh as he stood up. Leaving awkwardly fast, dodging the question.

"Was it really _that _bad?"questioned Min as Zuko sat down next to her.

Zuko sighted before looking into her eyes.

"What is the last thing you remember?" asked Zuko in response.

"You" said Min looking at the floor "I remember crying on your shoulder...and lightning... then everything is dizzy until Aang disappears into de storm" said the girl looking into Zuko's eyes before placing a hand on her forehead. "I remember I felt angry and scared when I saw Aang, I wanted to protect him and I felt like if I had failed doing it before, then some force overtook me and I was't aware ow what I was doing. I just felt possessed. Like if my body wasn't mine for a second" added Min

Then the silence filled the room.

"You almost die that day. I was worried, I didn't know how to react I just waited for you. You did dangerous things, like that black fire-"

"no... this can't be possible..." said Min under her breath. "I can't... On Ji was supposed to be the one with that power" added Min as she stood up.

"What does On Ji has to do with this?" asked Zuko at the sudden mention of Min's sister.

"She should be the one to have the power, she is the fire bender, she should be the demon-fire bender... she should be the bender... WHY AM I THE FREAKIN' BENDER?" said Min as she waved her arms in the air fanatically.

"Demon fire? On Ji? What are you talking about?" Questioned Zuko as he tried to calm her down by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My mother was both a Demon and Angel fire bender. She could bend clack fire to attack and white one to make shapes and heal. The power is given to the daughter the mother chooses... she chose her, she was the one who had a future. She always seemed to know I wasn't going to live on the Fire Nation forever..." said Min as she touched the place where the air mark used to be before the scar.

"That's why I got possessed, if you aren't trained the power can overtake you and... maybe destroy you" said Min before sitting down next to Zuko just before Iroh came in with some food.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Colonel Shinu growled as he glared at the taller Commander Zhao after watching one of his famed Yuyan Archers shot three arrows into the dead center of a target, splitting the first and second arrows, "The Yuyan Archers stay here. Your request is denied, Commander Zhao."

"Colonel Shinu, please reconsider…their precision is legendary. The Yuyan can pin a fly to a tree from one hundred yards away…without killing it." Commander Zhao said persuasively before his tone turned annoyed, "You're wasting their talents using them as mere security guards."

"I can do whatever I want with their talents," Shinu retorted, giving Zhao a stern look, "They're my archers, and what I say goes."

Zhao turned to the face the colonel with a frustrated and angry look on his face.

"But my search for the Avatar-"

"Is nothing but a vanity project!" Shinu snapped, cutting Zhao off mid-sentence and glaring up at him, "We're fighting a real war here, and I need every man I've got, commander."

"But-"

"That's final! I don't want to hear another word about it!" Colonel Shinu stated harshly as he turned away, just as a messenger hawk cried out then landed on the colonel's arm.

Shinu turned towards Zhao slightly, taking the scroll off of the hawk and letting it hop onto the ledge. Shinu opened the scroll and read it with a confused expression.

"News from Fire Lord Ozai?" Commander Zhao asked curiously as he walked closer to the colonel, who handed him the note.

A smug smile made its way onto Zhao's face and he looked at the colonel haughtily, "It appears I've been promoted to Admiral. My request is now an order."

Colonel Shinu kept his face impassive as he bowed and left the small lookout tower. Zhao watched the Yuyan Archers continue to practice below with a pleased expression on his face, unbeknownst to the figure in a blue mask that had heard the entire conversation perched on the roof of the above him. The mysterious blue-masked figure pulled away and disappeared into the shadows without a sound.

* * *

"This should bring your fever down." Katara commented worriedly as she gently pressed a wet cloth to Sokka's forehead.

"You know what I love about Appa the most?" Sokka asked suddenly from his position huddled in his sleeping bag, somewhat delusional from his illness, "His sense of humor."

"That's nice. I'll tell him." Katara said complacently and Appa growled quietly.

"Classic Appa." Sokka said with a laugh, his eyes closed as Katara held the wet rag to his forehead.

"How's Sokka doing?" Aang asked seemingly concerned as he walked over to where Katara was sitting beside Sokka who was lying on Appa's side.

"Not so good," Katara replied quietly, "Being out in that storm really did a number on him."

Sokka gave a pitifully sniff as his nose began to run and his body shivered.

"I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea. But I found a map!" Aang said excitedly as he held up the rolled map then opened it on the ground, "There's a herbalist institute on top of that mountain. We could probably find a cure for Sokka there."

"Aang, he's in no condition for travel. Sokka just needs more rest. I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow." Katara said only to start coughing into her fist.

"Not you too." Aang stated quietly, his expression becoming even more concerned as he looked at Katara.

"Relax, it's just a little cough. I'm fi-" Katara sneezed, not being able to finish her sentence.

"That's how Sokka started yesterday." Aang commented as he shielded his face with his arms, then he gestured to Sokka, "Now look at him! He thinks he's an Earthbender!"

"Take that, you rock!" Sokka shouted deliriously at the moment, flailing his arms clumsily as if to hit something.

"A few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense too." Aang stated firmly then jumped to his feet and snatched up his glider, "I'm going to go find some medicine."

Lightning flashed across the sky and Aang paused on his way out of the ruined building they had made camp in.

"Uh, maybe it's safer if I go on foot." Aang muttered as he closed his glider and leaned it against a pillar then looked over at Appa and Momo, "Keep an eye on them guys."

Appa grumbled lowly and Momo chittered at him, causing Sokka to start laughing hysterically.

"You guys are killing me!" Sokka stated through his chuckles.

Aang shook his head and leapt out of the ruined building, using Airbending to propel himself as he leapt down the side of side of the mountain where the ruined buildings had been built. He used Airbending to run faster as he headed towards the herbalist institute on the other mountain.

* * *

Iroh was playing Pi Sho with two other crew members while Zuko, Lieutenant Jee and Min tried to pick up Aang's location.

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm." Lieutenant Jee stated pointing at the map, "But if we continue heading northeast-"

Min blinked and stopped to look out the windows when a large shadow darkened the room. Her eyes widened when she saw a much larger Fire Nation ship pulled up alongside Zuko's.

"What do they want?" Zuko wondered in confusion, looking angrily as the other ship.

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho." Iroh suggested, running his hands together eagerly.

"I don't think so Tea-Man..." said Min as she looked at the large ship.

-Iroh had just passed a cup of tea to Min and the three men standing with him and had taken his sit with his own cup when a soldier from the other ship entered the room. Min nearly choked on her tea when the soldier snapped open a wanted poster with Aang's picture on and held it open for Zuko to see.

"The hunt for the Avatar had been given prime importance," The soldier barked, ignoring the annoyed look the prince was giving him, "All information regarding the Avatar must be reported to Admiral Zhao."

"Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him." Iroh said congenially as he moved one of his Pai Sho pieces and his opponent slapped his forehead when he lost.

"Crap! Why is that chimpanzee-donkey promoted every five minutes?"muttered Min under her breath only low ennough to get a glare from Iroh and a half-grin from Zuko, who returned to his 'angry-emo-princess mode' almost instantly.

"I've nothing to report to Admiral Zhao." Zuko stated coldly as he looked at the floor then glared up at the three soldiers, "Now get off my ship and let us pass."

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area." The lead soldier informed the prince, his face stern.

"Off my ship!" Zuko roared, causing Min to jump slightly.

"Excellent! I take the pot!" Iroh exclaimed happily as the soldiers left and he pulled the Pi Sho pot towards him, one of the men punching himself in the face in exasperation.

"But you're all improving!" Iroh praised with a serene smile before grinning at them, "I'm certain you will win if we play again."

A Fire Nation soldier looked at the wanted poster while his companion was on watch duty.

"Says here that the Avatar can create tornadoes and run faster than the wind," The soldier said as he read the poster aloud, "Pretty amazing."

"Ah, that's just a bunch of Fire Lord propaganda! There's no way that's true." The second soldier denied before looking back out the small window in the hidden outpost only to see a large cloud of dust in the distance.

His eyes widened when something ran by and destroyed the outpost then he grabbed his horn and blew on it to signal that the Avatar had been spotted. -

* * *

"Katara," Sokka rasped weakly from his sleeping bag, "Please, water."

Katara opened her eyes and looked at Momo, her voice also weak.

"Listen carefully, Momo." She rasped and held up her canteen, "I need you to take this to the river, and fill it with water. Got it?"

Momo looked at her then grabbed the water skin and flew out of the ruined building.

"Hello, I'm sorry to barge in like this but I need some medicine for my friends," Aang spoke rapidly after he had run up the stairs and into the green house of the herbal institute, "They have fevers and they were coughing-"

"Settle down, young man." The elderly herbalist chided gently as she stopped mixing something in a mortar, "Your friends are going to be fine. I've been up here for over forty years you know, there used to be others, but they all left years ago."

The herbalist pet the large white cat that was on the table she was working on and it began to purr, "Now it's just me and Miyuki."

"That's nice." Aang said, trying not to bounce in place as the old woman continued to ramble.

"Wound Earth Kingdom troops still come by now and again, brave boys, and thanks to my remedies they always leave in better shape than when they arrive."

"That's nice." Aang said again and this time he tried to gently rush the old woman, "Are you almost done?"

"Hold on, I just need to add one last ingredient." The herbalist stated as she began to walk amongst the shrubbery, looking around and muttering to herself, "Oh, sandalwood…oh, er, uh that won't do, banana leaf? Ah, nope, uh, ginger root, uh, uh, oh where is that pesky little plant?"

Aang looked at the woman's back in exasperation and slapped his face with his hand as the woman continued to search and mutter to herself.

Min Sen was on deck with Zuko practicing Airbending and sword-fighting.

"Is everything okay?" Iroh asked as he walked out of the command tower as Zuko stopped flinging fire around, "It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order."

"I don't care what they do."

" Since when?" asked Min as she looked at the Prince confused, but without stopping the training.

"Don't give up hope yet." Iroh said reassuringly as he looked at his nephew, "You can still find the Avatar before Zhao."

Zuko turned around and Min started at the obvious fear and desperation on his scarred face. She felt really bad for not helping him. She knew he needed her help and she felt like the worse friend ever. She was here with him acting like on those afternoons at Piandao's but they both knew she would turn her back on him if Aang or the War asked her to.

"How, Uncle? With Zhao's resources, it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar." Zuko stated, his voice upset then he turned around and lowered his voice to a whisper, "My honor, my throne, my country…I'm about to lose them all."

"But you have something that Zhao doesn't have." Iroh stated and Zuko turned around to give him a confused look only to see his uncle looking down at Min with apologetic eyes.

Understanding dawned on the scarred prince and he stared at the befuddled airbender with determination.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Min groaned when she realized what was happening and slammed the back of her head against the command tower wall when the two men looked at her, "What do I look like? A magic tool?" -"Oh, here's what I was looking for!" The woman exclaimed happily as she found what she was looking for, "Plum blossom!"

"Finally!" Aang groaned, lifting his head from the table and throwing his arms in the arm as the woman walked back over to the table and dropped the blossom into the mixing bowl.

"Thanks for all your help!" Aang said and tried to snatch the bowl from the herbalist's hands only for her to smack his hand with a wooden spoon, "Ow!"

"What do you think you're doing?" the old woman demanded, snatching the bowl away from Aang as he shook his hand.

Aang gave the woman a wide-eyed look and rubbed his injured hand, "Taking the cure to my friends!"

"This isn't a cure!" The woman said with a laugh as she placed the bowl on the table and the cat began to eat out of it, "It's Miyuki's dinner. Plum blossom is her favorite."

"What about my friends?!"

The herbalist laughed again as she stroked the cat's back, "Well, all they need are some frozen wood frogs. There's plenty down in the valley swamp."

"What am I supposed to do with frozen frogs?" Aang questioned, looking at the woman in confusion.

"Why suck on them of course!"

Aang's eye twitched and he looked at the woman in shock and disgust, "Suck on them?"

"The frog skin excretes a substance that will cure your friends." The herbalist explained with a smile, "Be sure to get plenty because once those little critters thaw out, they're useless!"

"You're insane, aren't you?" Aang deadpanned, unintentionally saying something Pam would have if she were here.

"That's right!" The woman said crazily as she laughed then ushered Aang out of the green house, "Well, don't stand there all day! Go!"

The woman didn't have to tell him twice and Aang ran out of the green house as face as he could, wiping his face because the storm had gotten worse and the rain was getting in his eyes.

Aang yelped when two arrows came out of nowhere and pinned his pants to the ground, his arm pinwheeling as he tried to keep his balance. He at the arrows in confusion then looked up and saw even more heading straight towards.

"Ah!" He shouted and quickly Airbended a shield around him, sending the arrows out and away from him.

"Uh, I think you dropped this." He called out after yanking one of the arrows out of his pants and held it out, only to scream again when he saw a couple of archers taking aim at him.

In a panic, Aang quickly freed himself from the second arrow pinning his foot to the ground and started to run away, dodging arrows as he went. He jumped off the cliff the herbalist institute was on, screaming as he fell until towards the trees. Aang yelped as he hit and bounced off the tree branches, covering his face with his arms.

Once he was able to get his footing, Aang quickly jumped from tree to tree as he dodged the arrows the archers were still shooting at him, until he reached the swamp the crazy herbalist had told him to go to. He yelped when he went under the cold swamp water and quickly pushed himself back up.

"A frog!" Aang shouted as he looked at the frozen frog in his hand only to gasp when an arrow hit it and knocked it back into the swamp water.

Aang moved as quickly as he could through the swamp water and kept an eye out for the archers as he picked up the frozen wood frogs and stuck them in his shirt. He was about to put another frog in his shirt when he arm was pinned to the log he was standing front of. He stared in shock and began tugging on his arm as more arrows pinned his shirt sleeve to the wood. Aang gasped when he saw the archers standing in front of him with their bows drawn, thinking quickly he Waterbending the swamp water and froze it in front of him as a shield, but the arrows shattered the frozen water.

More arrows were fired at him and pinned his other arm to log then a net was shot at him, trapping him place. Aang looked at the archers with wide, terrified eyes as they advanced on him.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to help you Guys!"Min repeated for the fourth time as she glared at Iroh and Zuko who were standing in front of her, blocking the door to her cabin, "I don't know where Aang is!"

"Then you can teach me how to fight him!" Zuko yelled right back, his gold eyes burning into hers, "That will give me an advantage that Zhao doesn't have."

"No it won't because Aang and I have two separate fighting styles! He teaches me the moove and asks me to make a technique with it, Each member of Team Avatar has a different role and his is the hippie-fighting!" She snapped and crossed her arms with an irritated huff, "He's more likely to avoid and evade, he won't attack unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Do you not fight the same way?" Iroh asked, his hands folded inside his sleeves and Min gave him an annoyed look.

"The thing is I do that because Zu is my friend, I know how to do a frontal attack and I am probably much more violent than the poor monk is."

"I see." Iroh murmured, stroking his chin as he thought.

"Then you use those new powers! They are almost the same as the Avatar state!" Zuko shouted at her angrily and spun around, stomping out of the room with his fists clenched at his sides, "Come on, Uncle."

"NO!" said Min really upset as she stood up.

"What?" said Zuko looking at her with his golden gaze falling on her silver eyes, that seemed to light up when she fought.

"Last time I almost D-I-E! You said it yourself Zuko!" said Min as her eyes turned red for a second and then came back to normal, making her loose balance for a second.

Zuko looked at her and her furious eyes, filled with passion and anger. She was taking out all her inside power and that created her black fire and then after letting it all out, it left her empty making her need to get her emotions back to normal. It was similar to normal firebending, your emotions have a huge role on the way your power comes out. -

Aang glared angrily, at the metal door in front of him, his feet chained to the floor while his arms were outstretched with his hands chained to two pillars on either side of him. He was barely able to move, but he struggled against chains anyway.

He stopped his struggles and looked towards the door when it opened and a man in Fire Nation military garb walked inside with his hands clasped behind his back.

"So this is the great Avatar?" Zhao questioned sardonically as he came to a stop in front of the bald boy, "Master off all elements. I don't know how you managed to elude the Fire Nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide-and-seek is over."

"I've never hidden from you!" Aang shouted angrily as he strained against his bonds, "Untie me and I'll fight you right now!"

"Ah… No." Zhao drawled as he looked over his shoulder at the young boy before turning around full with a cruel smirk, "Tell me, how does it feel to be the only Airbender left? Do you miss your people?"

Aang looked down at his feet sadly as his words but it gave him a small amount of hope that the Fire Nation didn't realize he wasn't the last Airbender and that meant that Zuko hadn't abandoned Min so she was somewhat safe.

"Don't worry, you won't be killed like they were." Zhao continued to taunt the boy who glared up at him angrily, "See, if you die you will just be reborn and the Fire Nation would have to start searching all over again. So, I'll keep you alive, but just barely."

Aang glared at Zhao as he walked away then took a deep breath and blew a gale force wind at the smug admiral, knocking him over and into the wall. Zhao rubbed his head and shook it as he got to his feet and glared at Aang.

"Blow all the wind you want, but your situation is futile." He snapped as he walked to the door, "There is no escaping this fortress and no one is coming to rescue you."

Aang watched him leave with scared eyes before he closed them and bowed his head.

"I wouldn't generally say things like this but... Min was right, he is a stupid ape-faced admiral"

"Water…" Sokka rasped after a particularly forcefully coughing fit.

"Momo should be back any minute." Katara stated softly, snuggling deeper into her sleeping bag next to Sokka and between Appa's feet.

Momo flew into the ruined building right then and hopped over to Katara with a happy chitter, dropping a dead mouse on her chest.

"Ugh! No, Momo, water. Wa-ter!" Katara rasped in disgust and Momo's ear perks up then he scampered away, "Aang, what in the word is taking you so long?"

Min was meditating at her room when she heard someone trip making her jump. She ran out to check if the one who tripped was alright only to find the Prince of the Fire Nation on the floor with a blue spirit mask on one hand and his swords on the other.

"Zuko, What are you doing?" questioned Min as she heped the banished Prince stand up.

"If you're not going to help me I must do this. I'll go capture the Avatar alone." said Zuko like a solider before going to battle.

"I'll go with you. Maybe we have different goals Zuko but... if I can help you I will. That's what friends are for" said Min giving him a friendly punch on the arm afterwards. -

The Blue Spirit looked at the heavily armed fortress from the bushes carefully then quickly moved to the left and further down the road, keeping out of sight. Once he'd reached the good distance, the Blue Spirit slipped out into the road and laid down, covering himself with mulch and dirt to hid his body as he waited for the wagon he had seen earlier trundle up the road. Then he signaled a black figure with a mask that covered her eyes to come closer.

As soon as the wagon passed over them, the Blue Spirit and Shadow Lady lunged upward and clung to the bottom of the wagon tightly as it headed towards the fortress. He glanced to the side when the wagon stopped, watching the gate guards' feet as he walked around the wagon.

"All clear." One guard called out and the Blue Spirit watched as he walked around the wagon, pausing at the back to check inside the wagon briefly before moving to the other side.

Silently and stealthily, the Blue Spirit slipped out from under the wagon and into the back just as the guard ducked down the check the undercarriage as the Shadow stayed unnoticed because of the little light there was.

"All clear." The guard called out again as he straightened then waved the wagon forward as the gates began to open, "Go on in."

The pair looked out from the supply crates inside the wagon, watching as it passed through the three gates that closed right behind it. The Blue Spirit slipped from the wagon, ducking behind the supply crates that had been unloaded in the inner most part of the fortress, then raced towards the stairs that would take him into the actual fortress where the Avatar was being held prisoner only to be followed by Shadow Lady.

"We are the sons and daughters of fire, the superior element!" Zhao stated, projecting his voice so that the soldiers below the balcony he was standing on would hear his speech, "Until today, only one thing has stood in our path to victory…The Avatar! I am here to tell you that he is now my prisoner!"

The soldiers below cheered loudly and Zhao smiled faintly, waiting for the cheers to die down then continued his speech.

"This is the year Sozin's Comet returns to grant us its power!" Zhao waited again for the cheers to die down, "This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba Sing Se and burns the city to the ground!" -

Aang growled as he struggled against the chains fiercely, pulling and straining but unable to get free. He stopped finally, panting heavily and his head hung low when he realized it was useless.

"What?" Aang muttered when he felt something his shirt start to move then the half-thawed frogs began to leap out of shirt and crawl across the ground, "No! Don't leave frogs. My friends are sick and they need you! Please go back to being frozen!"

The frogs ignored Aang's pleas and continued to pull their half-frozen bodies to the door, croaking loudly. Aang began to struggle against the chains again, silently pray that someone or something would be able to help him get out of this.

Standing outside the chamber, the four guards looked at each in confusion when they heard the unmistakable sounds of frogs' croaking. The soldiers looked down and all of them blinked in shock as partially frozen frogs began to appear from under the doorway. The four were distracted from the strange sight when a Fire Nation soldier's helmet suddenly came bouncing down the hall.

The guards looked at it then at each other, before the guard farthest on the left walked down the hall and turned the corner, disappearing from view. A burst of fire appeared suddenly followed by the sounds of a brief scuffle before going silent again. The remaining three guards looked at each other warily before two of them walked cautiously down the hall, their arms raised in a bending stance.

The two guards stare in shocked confusion at the first guard tied up and hanging from the ceiling. The two guards didn't have time to process before the one in the front was suddenly yanked into the air by his feet that had been wrapped in a chain while the other guard was knocked unconscious when the Blue Spirit had dropped from the ceiling and on top of him.

The fourth and last guard stood tensely by the door and reached for the horn hanging on the wall, only to stare with wide eyes when a dagger knocked it out of his hand. Glaring, the guard quickly shifted into a bending stance as the Blue Spirit raced down the hall towards him. The guard set a blast of fire from his fist, but the Blue Spirit doused the flames with a bucket of water he had in his hands. The Shadow Lady then swung the bucket and knocked the guard's legs out from under her , sending him crashing face-first into the metal floor.

Aang struggled against the chains, his lips pursed and brows furrowed in concentration when a noise outside the door distracted him and he looked up. The sounds of violence stopped suddenly and were replaced by the door's lock being turned and Aang stared at the door warily as it opened.

The young Airbender's eyes widened and he gasped when he saw a figure in a blue mask enter the room. Aang screamed in fear when the Blue Spirit suddenly unsheathed two dao swords and rushed at him, the swords swinging and slashing intricately.

Aang closed his eyes and flinched backwards as the Blue Spirit came close and brought the swords down, only to open his eyes a moment later when he felt the chains suddenly go slack. The bald boy pulled his arms back and looked at them in surprise then up at the mighty duo in surprised wonder.

The Shadow Lady stepped closer and cut the manacles from Aang's wrists with his swords then slashed the manacles on his ankles. The Shadow Lady put her dao swords back together and walked towards the door, leaving Aang to stare at his back in surprise.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Aang asked but the masked man continued to walk towards the door, "Are you here to rescue me?"

The Blue Spirit opened the door and peaked out, then motioned for Aang to follow him brusquely.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Aang muttered as he hurried after his savior, blinking surprise when he saw the bound and gagged guard outside the door.

Aang followed a few steps behind the Blue Spirit when a sudden croaking grabbed his attention and he looked down one of the hallway junctions, gasping when he saw the partially frozen frogs on the floor.

"My frogs! Come back! And stop thawing out!" Aang yelped as he kneeled down and picked two of them up only to drop them again when the Blue Spirit came back, picked him up by the collar, and dragged him down the hallway.

"Wait!" Aang shouted as he reached for the frogs while the Blue Spirit dragged him down the hallway, "My friends need to suck on those frogs!" - "How many times do I have to tell you, Momo? We need water, wa-ter." Katara stressed in a weak voice after Momo had brought a crown and placed it on her head, "Oh, forget it. Aang, please, hurry."

"Who's this 'Aang' kid you keep talking about, Your Highness?" Sokka asked deliriously, with a dopey smile on his face.

Katara rolled her eyes and her expression became annoyed. -Aang followed his disguised saviors as they walked silently through the sewer system under the fortress, with one of them occasionally looking up through the metal bars above them where soldiers were patrolling the grounds. The Blue Spirit paused and pulled himself up slightly so that he could look around the area then he dropped back down and faced Aang. The masked man pointed up at the grate then he hopped out, followed by Shadow Lady and finally Aang a moment later.

The three ran towards the wall where a rope was hanging from the top of the inner most wall of the fortress. The Blue Spirit gestured for Aang to start climbing then followed after him once he had gotten a few feet up the rope, then the alarm suddenly sounded. The two would-be escapees froze as the alarm rang out through the fortress.

"There!" One of the guards below pointed towards the masked teenagers and Aang, "On the wall!"

Aang screamed when a guard on top of the wall cut the rope, sending him, the Blue Spirit and Shadow Lady plummeting towards the ground. Just before they hit the ground, Aang quickly Airbended the air around so that they landed softly on the ground, sending dust into the air.

The dust cleared and the Blue Spirit unsheathed his swords, pointing to the innermost gate with one of them and the three began running towards it.

Shadow Lady took out her light and swift swords and fought with elegant and quick movements that maked her look like she was making some kind of dance.

"The Avatar has escaped!" Zhao shouted as he leaned over the balcony he had given his speech from only an hour or so ago, "Close all the gates immediately!"

The gate began to close and soldiers armed with spears rushed to block it while Aang and the Blue Spirit pushed themselves to run faster with Shadow blocking the attacks from behind them.

"Stay close to me!" Aang ordered as he ran in front of the Blue Spirit.

The bald boy ran slightly ahead then jumped forward slightly and sent a gust of air at the soldiers blocking the innermost gate, knocking them out of the way. Aang continued running for the rapidly closing gate but the Blue Spirit is forced to stop when two guards with spears attacked him, while more began to surround him.

Aang skidded to a stop and looked over his shoulder, seeing his rescuer was in trouble when a guard tried to impale him with a spear. The young Avatar grunted and grabbed the spear, hooking his leg over it and sending a blast of air at the guard's face which knocked him backwards. Aang quickly twirled the spear around then slammed the head against the ground, breaking it, he then raced forward to help his heros while the gate closed behind him.

The Blue Spirit dodged the spears being jabbed at him then disarmed the guards rapidly but more kept surrounding him until suddenly the ones in front of him were blasted away by a gust of air. The Blue Spirit jumped up just another power gust knocked the rest of the guards away from him and Aang stood in front of him. Aang looked at his rescuers for a moment then used Airbending to catapult him to the top of the innermost wall, where he is instantly surrounded by more soldiers. The Blue Spirit looked at the guards on either side of him then Aang appeared, wrapping his legs around the Blue Spirit's torso as he spun the broken spear above his head and flew them into the next courtyard with Shadow Following coutiously.

Aang struggled to the keep them both in the air while the Blue Spirit used his dao blades and feet to knock the spears being thrown at them away. Aang grunted and strained as he tried to keep them in the aloft before losing control just as they reached the second wall, sending them tumbling down onto the top of it.

Aang rushed for the broken spear when the guards began to rush them from both sides but it was kicked away by one of the soldiers, who began swinging his sword at Aang. Aang ducked and dodged the blade, dancing around the guard until his back was to the Blue Spirit, who promptly threw the guard over the wall and into the last courtyard.

The Blue Spirit picked up his dao blades and moved to engage the group of guards in front of him but Aang Airbended them off of the wall. The three look at each for a moment before being distracted by the soldiers setting up ladders against the wall and quickly climbing them, Aang and the Blue Spirit working to knock the soldiers off the ladders as they reached the top with Shadow Lady's help

Aang quickly jumped onto the edge of the wall where one ladder was leaning and sent a huge blast of air down it, knocking the soldiers off then the young Airbender did the same to the next later just the Blue Spirit knocked the last guard off the ladder in front of him.

The young Avatar grabbed the two emptied ladders and rushed over to where the Blue Spirit was standing in front of the cleared ladder in front of him.

"Take this." Aang ordered, passing one of the ladders to the Blue Spirit then he stepped onto the ladder still leaning against the wall with the other ladder held horizontally in his hands, "Jump on my back!"

The Blue Spirit and Shadow quickly did as Aang told them, wrapping their legs around the bald boy's torso as he held the ladder horizontally while Aang used the ladder in his hands and the one he was standing on like massive stilts.

"Give me the next one!" Aang shouted as he dropped one of the ladders and the Blue Spirit handed Aang the ladder in his hands, just a Fire Nation soldier sends a blast of fire up ladder Aang and the Blue Spirit were standing on.

Thankfully though, Aang and the Blue Spirit were able to jump from the last ladder and towards the last wall. Aang grunted as he grabbed the edge of wall but his hand slipped, the Blue Spirit's hand grabbing the edge right after only to slip as well. The two fell to the ground below, landing on their backs with grunts of pain.

Meanwhile The Shadow Lady followed and jumped behind them with a flexibility that could only compare to Ty Lee's.

The Blue Spirit quickly rolled to his feet and unsheathed his dao swords just as four Firebenders cornered them around the last closed gate. The Firebenders launched a torrent of fire at them beingsaved by Aang who made an air-shield

"Hold your fire!" Zhao ordered as he stalked forward to stand between two of the Firebenders, "The Avatar must be captured alive!"

Aang gasped quietly surprise when his rescuer suddenly crossed his dao blades in front of his throat. Zhao glared into the implacable black holes of the Blue Spirit's mask as the masked man shifted the dao blades even closer to Aang's throat. With Shadow next to him in a position that signaled that she was ready to attack.

"Open the gate." Zhao said through gritted teeth as he continued to glare heatedly at the masked figure.

"Admiral, what are you doing?" One of the higher ranking officers asked in shocked confusion.

"Let them out!" Zhao barked without looking away from the Avatar or his saviors "Now!"

The gate opened and the Blue Spirit backed out slowly, keeping his swords against Aang's throat while also keeping his eyes on Admiral Zhao.

"How could you let them go?" the officer from before asked Zhao quietly.

"A situation like this requires…" Zhao's furious expression turned conniving as he smirked, "Precision."

Zhao watched the Blue Spirit back away from atop the main gate of the fortress.

"Do you have a clear shot?" The admiral asked without looking at the Yuyan archer standing beside him with an arrow drawn.

The Yuyan archer remained silent as he aimed the arrow at the Blue Spirit's head, but that was all the signal Zhao needed.

"Knock out the thief." Zhao ordered smugly as he watched the masked figure continue to back away with the Avatar, "I'll deliver him to the Fire Lord along with the Avatar."

The archer released his arrow and it soared through the air towards the Blue Spirit and Aang.

The Yuyan archer's arrow soared through the air and struck the Blue Spirit in the head right over Aang's shoulder,with Shadow Lady blocking the shot at the last moment. A loud 'ping' filling the air when the arrow hit the Blue Spirit's companion. Aang turned around in shock as the Blue Spirit dropped the dao swords to get Shadow on his arms bridal-style.

Without thought, Aang spun back around and Airbended a huge cloud of dust around him and the Blue Spirit and quicklt took the swords seeing his companion had his hands full.

"Quick! Recover the Avatar!" Zhao ordered brusquely as the gate opened again and soldiers poured out, racing towards the giant dust cloud. -

Once hidden on the safeness of a cave The Blue Spirit tried to help his female friend as he took out the arrow from her arm being extremely careful. Aang watched every step of the process carefully and tried to help his savior who shooed him away with one of his hands when he came so close the masked man could feel his heavy breathing on his cheek.

Then Aang remembered the herbal institute he went to so he could help Katara and Sokka.

"I know who can help her" said Aang making the spirit look up rapidly jumping up and taking her into his arms once agin.

Once at the Herbal Institute the herborist woman was talking to her cat when she looked at the inconcicious girl in the Blue's Spirit's arms.

"Oh Spirits, what happened?" asked the old lady as the masked teenager placed her in a little bed so the woman could take a look at her wound.

"We got attacked and she got hit by an arrow... Will she be alright?" asked Aang seemingly concerned.

The herbalist took a look at the wound and placed some kind of gray cream on the wound.

"This will help the wound heal. She was really lucky,she didn't loose much blood, we should take out the mask, it will help her breath freely and she will probably become consicious faster." said the woman approaching to her face when the Blue Spirit got in her way and stopped her from doing so.

"There is no soliders here! You rebels are crazier each day! All this war is getting you paranoic!" said the woman mooving the masked boy away. "If you want to save your friend you'll have to trust us!" added the woman making The Spirit nod once before the woman took out the black mask that covered half of her face only to reveal Min Sen's calm face.

Aang gasped in surprise before looking at the Blue Spirit and taking the mask away. Then Aang started running. He had to leave before the scarred prince.

After some minutes running he realized Zuko wasn't following. He hadn't left Min's side, even if that could cost him his honor. Him, on the other hand had left the second he knew his savior's identity. He left Min on the hospital, sick just like Katara and Sokka...

"SPIRITS!KATARA AND SOKKA!" sreamed Aang as he ran to the river and took some frozen frogs before going back to the herbalist to make sure his friend was going to be ok.

Min slowly opened her eyes to find Zuko resting his head on her bed as he kneeled next to it. Then she realized she wasn't in the ship or in the cave.

"Where are we?" asked Min as Zuko lifted his head, his eyes were puffy and red. He had been crying. Then she looked at her hand to find the wound almost completely healed. She smiled and hugged Zuko before asking for the blad monk.

Before Zuko could answer Aang appeared hidden in the corner left corner of the hospital's celling.

"You know the worst part of being born over a hundred years ago is?" The boy said suddenly without looking at the still dazed prince, "I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to visit my friend Kuzon."

Zuko watched as the boy's forlorn expression turned to one of fond remembrance as Min sat down and looked at him"The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much mischief together, with Gyatso always having to bail Kuzon and me out of trouble."

Aang looked away then down at Zuko, " To me he was like a brother and he was one of the best friends I ever had and he was Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?"

Zuko blinked at the younger boy who was now smiling slightly at him then he rolled into a crouch and launched a huge fireball at Aang, but the young Avatar dodged backwards and used an air current to fly into the tree branches high above Zuko's head.

Aang paused on the branch above the prince and looked down at him while the prince looked up.

"Min, I hope you get better. We'll be back for you. Thank you…" Aang trailed off then turned and jumped out and then from branch to branch, away from Zuko.

Zuko watched the boy jump away until he disappeared from sight then he looked away, his tense expression relaxing into a thoughtful one.

"He's a nice kid. If you gave him a chance I'm sure you two will get along," commented befre adding "but first you'll have to stop looking at him as a walking bottle of honor-jiuce"

Iroh sat on a small stool on the main deck next to a low table with the monkey statue he had bought from the pirates at the port harbor a few weeks ago.

Iroh suddenly stopped playing the instrument when he saw his nephew walk onto the deck from below while the riverboat was being reeled back into the ship.

"Where have you been, kids?" Iroh asked cheerfully as he watched his nephew and Min walk past him, "You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song."

"I'm going to bed." Zuko stated in a tired voice as he ignored what his uncle said and rubbed his head, "No disturbances."

"Night Iroh!" added Min as she went to her room herself.

Iroh gave his nephew's back a curious look before shrugging and began to play the tsungi horn again.

Aang shuffled tiredly back into the ruined building where his ill friends were dozing in their sleeping bags on Appa's side, surrounded by piles of junk. He had spent the rest of the morning in the swamp gathering the frozen wood frogs after he had run away from Zuko and Min and it was close to noon.

Keeping his head bowed slightly, Aang pulled two frozen frogs from his shirt and put one in Sokka's mouth then Katara's.

"Suck on these." He murmured tiredly, "It'll make you feel better."

Aang then shuffled over to Appa's tail and collapsed backwards onto it with a sigh, his mind drifting to what could be happening on the metal ship as he stared up at the vine covered ceiling. He wondered if Min was okay, the last time she looked much better, he still had many questions for example what the Koh was she doing whes she saved them at the storm. She hadn't looked injured then, but her face had seemed pained and relieved at the same time when she had looked up at him as he flew away. He really, really hoped she was alright, after all she was like his sister in almost every aspect he could think of.

"Aang, how was your trip?" Sokka asked as he sucked on the frog, still slightly delirious from the fever as he pulled Aang from his thoughts, "Did you make any new friends?"

"No," Aang replied quietly as he rolled over and brought his knees to his chest, "I don't think I did."

Zuko stared at the metal ceiling of his cabin on the ship then he looked over at the large Fire Nation symbol hanging on his wall. He stared at it a moment in thought then rolled over so his back was to the emblem and shut his eyes tightly.

"Mmmm! This is tasty! Mmm!" Sokka mumbled as he sucked on the thing Aang had put in his mouth with a happy expression.

He didn't realize it was a frozen frog in his mouth until it thawed out and began struggling to remove itself from his mouth, croaking loudly as it struggled. Sokka's eyes widened and he jerked into a sitting position, spitting the thawed frog out of his mouth in disgust. Next to him, the frog in Katara's mouth had also thawed out and the young Waterbender cried out sharply in repugnance, the frog hopping out of her mouth with a seemingly annoyed croak.

The two siblings started spitting and gagging and Sokka even started rubbing his tongue against Appa's furry leg in a panicked attempt to clean it.


	11. Reunion with June AKA Bato of the Water…

**Hi Guys! I've got news! I finished the Book 2 cover! Yay! Its kind of super dramatic thing with two quotes I'll use for book two. I love BOOK TWO: EARTH soooo much! I's my favorite season! Plus we get introduced to Toph! Wahoo! Now back to the story, I would like to know what you think about each chapter so I would be super-duper pleased to know your opinion! I know I take AGES to update but I promise I'm doing my best, but the thing is my inspiration to this story was based on a friend who has Zuzu's personality, a similar past and stuff and he was a ****great friend of mine **(I even had a tiny crush on him)** The thing is that my friend became popular, got a girlfriend AND stopped talking to me even through we have a class together because it looks like the "Nerdy girl with glasses" isn't good enough for the freaking popular kid so... yeah, I feel like I feel horrible and well, I'm used to block negative emotions with positive feelings,( kind-of what Ty-Lee does to look like a sweet circus girl but without the flirty attitude and stuff) so I can't really take it out at home or school without you know, showing mom or my friends what a angry monster I can be and well, my inner Azula always scares people off. Well sorry for telling you my whole life story I just needed to take it out somewhere... Back to my author's block... When I try to make someone look like a normal person when I'm angry I turn them into some Happy-Dappy Mary Sues so... well sorry if I turn Min into that. I'll try not to. **

Some days after saving Aang, Min and Zuko were practicing with their swords, it was a good match, it had lasted at least two hours when Iroh came to watch as they all were enjoing the match. Scince the storm Zuko and Min had been extremely friendly with each other. Actually, crewmen were making their bets about when they would end up together. And given as there was money involved Zuko's loyal crew was making sure the place was as romantic as the Ember Island beach.

Sadly both of the teenagers were completely clueless, one night at deck they were having a midnight trip with the airbender's stars were shining like little suns when there was a shooting star (Or at least that's what it looked like, it was actually a fireball made by Jee) and they both ignored the perfect romantic scenario and started talking about the war!

The day before they were practicing at sunset when Min Sen tripped over and fell on Zuko, making them both blush as the butterflies inside their stomachs became crazy, but instead of making that perfect moment the start of a new part of their lives someone gave the "Avatar Alert" because he was seen at a port nearby.

Finally, Iroh made a romantic dinner and said he was sick to leave them alone at dinner. They ate at pure candle light and still didn't listen to their hearts. They were teenager for Agni's sake! They should be hormone-crazy, falling for each other, not hiding their emotions on a box! But it looked like they were both blind when it came to feelings.

Anyways, back to the swords match...

Min looked at Zuko's confident golden gaze, he always had determination but he was never really confident given that Ozai would make sure he could lower his son's self-esteem the most he could. But now that the little golden spark of confidence was twinkling in his almond-shaped eyes he looked stronger.

"Nice try Zu, but you'll need more than that to beat me" said Min as she dodged another attack.

"Really, it seemed just enough the other day... you know when I won" said Zuko with a half-smile.

"Hey! I told you, I tripped over something okay?" said Min as she laughed at the memory of her tripping overboard and Zuko jumping to rescue her. And if you're wondering... Yes, Iroh's angels planned it.

"Sure, because Uncle planned it..." said Zuko sarcastically as he dodged a frontal attack.

"You are so much nicer when you aren't an angry jerk" said Min as she made Zuko trip.

"I'm never an angry jerk!" snapped Zuko before jumping back up.

"Says the boy who spends at least three hours a day shouting at people" said Min.

"I never shouted that much!" said Zuko.

"Sure Mr. Grumpy-Pants" said Min sarcastically as she looked at Zuko with a chuckle distracting him for a second.

"What do you mean?" said Zuko, still looking at her somewhat paralyzed.

"That Piandao would be disappointed," said Min as she rolled her eyes.

"Why?" said Zuko placing his hands on his.

Then Min hit Zuko on the leg with the back of one of her swords so he wouldn't be hurt much by the fall.

Then the brown haired girl imitated Piandao's stern and deep voice as she rubbed her chin pretending to have a bread "Lesson one, don't let yourself be distracted by your opponent but do your best to do so yourself. You should always do what they don't expect you to" Then Zuko started laughing as he stood up.

"Okay, okay... you win..." said the banished prince before cleaning off some dust from his clothes.

"Yes, I do!" said Min as she high-fived the crew members.

"Well done kids, that was quite a match" complimented Iroh walking up to the teenagers. "Master Piandao would be proud" added the tea lover.

"Thanks Iroh" said MIn with a small reverence, through she wasn't at all pleased with the old man given that today's pervert outfit showed off her slight curves too much for her own like, the youngest members of the crew, who were only one or two years older than her wouldn't stop looking at her, Zuko had snapped at them for doing so but they would still do it while the banished prince wasn't looking, through.

* * *

**Hours later, once they were all back at a small Earth Kingdom port...**

Min and Iroh were playing Pi Sho, Min looked at the table in disbelief, seeing that she was about to lose against the old man.

"Hey! What kind of strategy is that?" asked the airbender perplexed.

"You may be a member of the White Lotus, a master of the arts, part of world's most ancient and peaceful community but..." Said Iroh in a whisper.

"No one can beat the master" added the wise and kind man who should have ascended the throne years before.

Then there was a loud noise that made Zuko wake up, he had fallen asleep while reading some war reports.

The three arrived at the deck where several Firebenders were poised for attack just as a large beast with a young, dark-haired woman mounted on its back leapt onto the deck.

Min's eyes widened slightly as she whispered the name of the woman softly under her breath.

"Look out! Argh!" One of the Firebenders shouted as they fled from the large creäture.

"Get back!" the woman barked at the crew as she directed the creature, "We're after a stowaway."

Zuko stepped forward with a glare, "There are no stowaways on my ship."

"June!" said Min once agin as she ran down the stairs to were the woman in the large creature was, moving cautiously closer to it.

She stopped her approaching when the creature lifted its head from the hole and screeched as strange man climbed out and raced towards the surprised Fire Nation prince and his crew.

"Hey J, It's been a while!" said Min.

"Well, you know my motto: Let the gold-pieces guide you!" said the woman teasingly as she gave the young airbender a hug.

The creature instantly gave chase then struck the stowaway twice in the neck with an elongated tongue. The man fall to the deck, completely paralyzed with terrified look on his face

"He's paralyzed." Zuko muttered in shock.

"Only temporarily." The woman stated as she hauled the paralyzed man up onto her shoulder easily, "The toxins will wear off in about an hour. But by then, he'll be in jail and I'll have my money."

The woman walked over to the creature and tossed the man on the back then prepared to remount.

"But how did you find him on my ship?" Zuko demanded, causing the woman to pause and look over her shoulder at the prince.

"My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away." The woman stated smugly then finished pulling herself back onto the shirshu's back.

"See ya' soon kiddo!" said the woman as the shirshu started running.

"Well, I'm impressed." Iroh stated as he and Zuko watched the woman crack her whip and the shirshu bolted off the ship, racing down the docks.

The three walked over the edge of the ship and leaned against.

"Very impressed." Iroh said with a smirk as he stroked his beard thoughtfully and Zuko gave him a disgusted look.

"Who was that?" questioned Zuko, upset because of the damage caused on his ship.

"The only reason I didn't die three years ago" said Min casually as she made her way to her room. June was back, her best friend was back.

* * *

Some hours later Zuko, Min and Iroh were standing outside a small Earth Kingdom tavern, Min extremely excited and happy to have her old Earth Kingdom clothes back, generally Zuko would've denied being seen with an Earth Kingdom girl but given that they were going to a tavern he accepted.

"Out of my way!" Zuko barked in annoyance as he shoved people out of his way, "Step aside, filth!"

"Zuko this guys could easily beat you up! Stop being mean!" Whispered Min harshly.

"He means no offense!" Iroh apologized quickly to the man Zuko had pushed as he followed after his nephew , "I'm certain you bathe regularly."

The three reached the table where the bounty woman was arm-wrestling with a man who looked twice her size.

"I need to talk to you!" The banished prince stated loudly as he glared down at the woman.

"Well, if it isn't my new friends, Angry Boy and Uncle Lazy, Min what kind of people have you gotten caught with? Sure he's handsome but the temper isn't worth it kiddo" The woman commented as she glanced at the trio, "Plus, the ponytail isn't really the best haircut."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Zuko shouted a moment later, glaring first at Min then at the bounty woman while Iroh chuckled in amusement at her comment.

"No, I'm not, I have better taste. You're right about the ponytail through..." said Min annoyed by June's behaviour.

The woman sent a slight smirk at Min and ignored the two men as her opponent strained to get the upper hand. Finally growing bored, the woman slammed the large man's hand down against the table and the crowd cheered at her victory, tossing money on the table.

"Your beast trashed my ship." Zuko growled lowly, "You _have _to pay me back!"

"Well, I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money." The woman stated as she collected her winnings then leaned back in her chair and addressed the boisterous crowd, "Drinks on me!"

"Woo hoo!"said Min as crowd cheered happily at the woman's words, gaining a glare from Zuko who just then Zuko grabbed the woman's wrist in a instead of grip when she lifted her cup to her mouth.

"Money isn't what I had in mind." Zuko stated lowly, his tone dangerous.

* * *

"I need you to find someone." Zuko said after he, Iroh, Min, and the bounty woman, whose name was June had left the tavern.

Min rolled her eyes Zuko held up Katara's necklace.

"Agni! That is important to Katara! You know... Sometimes I forget you're just a crazy jerk obsessed with a twelve-year-old"

Zuko ignored the hurtful words Min had just spitted out and showed the necklace to June.

"What happened," June drawled sarcastically as she leaned against her shirshu with her arms crossed, "Your girlfriend run off on you?"

"It's not the girl I'm after," Zuko stated coolly, "It's the bald monk she's traveling with."

June gave him an unamused look, "Whatever you say." then she looked at Min and said "You'll have to tell me how you ended up stuck with this guy"

"If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship _paid for_."

Min rolled her eyes knowing June would refuse the grouchy prince.

"Heh, forget it." June scoffed and started to climb into the shirshu's saddle but Iroh's next words made her pause.

"Plus, we'll pay your weight in _gold_." Min then looked at Iroh not believing what he had just said.

June smiled and walked over to Iroh, poking his rounded belly, "Make it _your _weight, and we gotta deal."

Iroh laughed merrily, "You got it!"

"Get on!" June instructed as she grabbed the necklace from Zuko.

Iroh eagerly climbed in a spot where he would get to sit behind June and looked at Min and Zuko expectantly.

"First, we have to stop by my ship." Zuko stated firmly as he glanced at Min "I can't let you run away with those peasants" said Zuko darkly.

Min was about to differ when June interrupted "No." June drawled as she waited for the three to get into the saddle as she held the necklace in front of her shirshu.

"What?" said Zuko as Min smiled, knowing that ment June still cared about her.

"You can't treat her like a pet. No one can treat air-head like that but me" said June as she messed up Min's hair in a big-sister way.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Zuko snapped harshly.

"But I can tell the fur ball what to do, so stop being harsh and leave her alone pretty boy" said June as Zuko jumped on the Shirshu.

"Hey, Minnie? We don't have all day!" said June as she pointed the Shirshu. Min just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I got my own furball now" said Min before whistling, making Loo land next to the brown tracking beast.

"Nice..." said June. "Hope it's fast enough" said June and with that said they all left in search of the Avatar.

"I don't believe that they're not dating." She muttered to herself, snapping her whip and Nyla lunged forward, after the Water Tribe girl's scent trail.

* * *

Min landed when June's Shirshu suddenly stopped on the herbal hospital her hand had been cured at.

"Out for a bit of fresh air, are we?" An elderly woman with a cat asked as she stood and turned to the face the five sitting on the creature.

"We're looking for someone." Zuko replied, his tone harsh and demanding as he stared at the old woman suspiciously.

"I hope it's not Miyuki." The elderly woman said then she looked at the fluffy white cat standing beside her, "Miyuki, did you get in trouble with the Fire Nation, again?"

"The Avatar's been through here. Let's keep moving." said June uninterested.

The bounty woman cracked her whip and Nyla shot forward, back on the Water Tribe girl's trail.

* * *

After a whole day of non-stop traveling Nyla and Loo wanted to rest and much to Zuko's disgrace they had to give the animals rest.

While they set the camp for the night Min and June went looking for wood .

"We need to talk kid" said June in a worried tone as Min picked up some sticks.

"Sure we do, I haven't seen you since you left against that thug." said Min with a dry chuckle.

"Min you shouldn't have left the Lighting-Bolts! It's not safe for you to be running arround Earth Kingdom without them!" said June worry filling her eyes and her voice breaking, through apart from that she looked as casual as always.

"June... Calm down it's not like they'll find out I'm there, I only used the _power_ once and they believed I had no idea I had it. If I keep the lies up I'll never be discovered. No one will know about the fire bending, but lately I discovered I am a hybrid bender like Drago..." said Min as she attempted for June to calm down.

"Then you have both styles of fire bending?" asked June suddenly much more calm. "No..."

"Earth, then?" Min sighted.

"Water?!" said June surprised.

"AIR DUMMY!" said Min as she made an air scooter without realising June's face became paler than usual.

"You are an idiot, I went looking for you at the command centre, they told me you had disappeared a moth before, they told me you were probably dead! Min you can't simply run away each time you dislike something! You scared me to death! I cried for months, Nyla couldn't find you. I was terrified..." said June before min gave her a hug.

"What if I told you I didn't just leave them...'" said Min as June calmed down.

"What do you mean?" said June.

"Yong told sent me out for a mission... I have to find the rest of the dragon benders and the seven spirit readers, they'll help us win the war, we can't let the Fire Nation win. I can't let the Fire Nation win" said Min as she looked at Min a serious expression on her face.

"Then why are you traveling with the royal family?" asked June with a confused expression.

"I can't let them be hurt. They are like family to me"

"They're also_ like family _to the Fire Lord!" snapped June.

"Well I know at least Iroh is on our side and I know there is good in Zuko"

"You're letting your feelings get in the way. You have to choose who's side you're on before you make the next move" advised June as she picked up a little rock. "Personally I'd choose the ones who sheltered you when this people turned their backs on you" and after placing the rock on Min's hand she turned arround and left.

* * *

Min sighted as she listened to the terrified screams of the villagers as they fled from Nyla in fear as the giant beast raced through their village. The shirshu pulled to a stop in front of a building where an older woman in yellow robes stood, completely calm. Then she landed to check why they weren't moving on.

"Why are we stopping?" Zuko demanded in annoyance.

"Because the girl must have spent a lot of time here." June explained flatly and Zuko growled.

"We have no time for this!" He snapped as he jumped off Nyla's back and thrusted Katara's necklace in front of the shirshu's nose.

Nyla hissed in agitation and snapped her tongue out at Zuko, who barely managed to duck down.

"Hey!" Zuko snapped as he straightened and glared at the creature, "Watch it!"

"Oh look, he likes you!" June cooed as Iroh laughed from his spot behind her.

"Too bad he missed." She quipped with a cheeky smile then puckered her lips at the prince, "Nyla and Zuko would make some pretty babies"

Zuko glowered darkly at her as an old woman approached the shirshu and addressed Iroh with her hands on her hips.

"Care to hear your fortune, handsome?" She offered flirtatious and Iroh smiled down at her.

"At my age, there's only one big surprise left," Iroh replied serenely with a smile, "And I'd just as soon leave it a mysterious."

That said Nyla lurched forward, leaping onto a building then over to other side to continue chasing Katara's scent trail.

* * *

Katara and Sokka hurried back down the path towards the abbey, hoping to catch Aang before he left with Appa when Sokka suddenly heard a loud rumbling. The young Water Tribe warrior put his hand up, stopping his sister from walking any further just as a large creature leapt out of the trees behind them, causing both Sokka and Katara to whirl around with wide, fearful eyes.

"So this is your girlfriend." June stated as she looked Katara over while Zuko jumped from the saddle, "No wonder she left, she's way to pretty for you."

Then Min landed Loo and ran towards Katara and Sokka waving her hand gleefully.

"Where is he?" Zuko demanded as he stomped towards the siblings and glared at them, "Where is the Avatar."

"We split up." Sokka replied "He's long gone."

"What?" said Min surprised, knowing Sokka was telling the truth.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Zuko growled and his eyes narrowed angrily.

"Pretty stupid." Sokka replied with smirk then he grabbed Katara's arm and yanked her behind him when he started running, "Run!"

Nyla's tongue lashed out, striking both Katara and Sokka at the same time and the two siblings fell to the ground, completely paralyzed. Min ran to help them but then the sirshu paralysed her too.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Min looking at Zuko from the crener of her eye.

"You're not running away anytime soon" said the prince before turning to face Iroh and June."What are we supposed to do now?" Zuko demanded in irritation as he looked at the three teenagers lying on the ground.

June clicked her tongue and nudged Nyla's sides with her heels, urging the shirshu towards the prone Water Tribe siblings.

"It's seeking a different scent." June stated as Nyla began to sniff the Water Tribe boy, "Perhaps something that the Avatar held."

Nyla knocked a scroll from Sokka's pack and began sniffing it, then he lifted his head in the direction of abbey, screeching loudly. Zuko smirked and grabbed the two paralyzed teens, tossing them onto the shirshu's back then placing Min on Loo's back before getting on the furball himself.

"_ He's not that bad when you get to know him._ Seriously Min? I'm pretty sure he drugged you when you were kids or something, he treats everyone like crap." Sokka quipped weakly when he caught sight of the airbender before the bison took off and the shirshu ran after the Avatar.

* * *

The bison landed outside the wooden gates as the shirshu forced it's way in, making the nuns cry out in fear.

"What's it doing?" Zuko asked in annoyance as Nyla began sniffing the ground and turning in circles, "It's just going in a circle." Min who was being carried by Zuko like a sack of potatos looked at the sky just to see Aang flying in circles, still she stayed quiet about it as Zuko placed her on her floor next to a wall.

Nyla turned in a circle again then lifted his head to follow the blue scent trail just as Aang flew straight towards them. The shirshu stood on his hind legs as Aang flew over him and lashed out with his tongue, missing the Avatar completely as he continued to fall backwards which threw off his rides.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed excitedly when she saw the just as June jumped to her feet.

"Up!" the bounty woman barked at her shirshu with a snap of her whip and Nyla rolled to her feet, June jumping back into the saddle a moment later.

Aang landed near the well and turned around, staring at the large creature and its rider as they charged towards him only to have Appa knock them away as he rammed into the shirshu's side. Appa snorted and growled angrily as he stood in front of the downed duo, leaving Aang and Zuko to face each other behind him.

Two others dragged Sokka and Katara to safety leaning them against a far wall, next to Min.

"Hey! If it isn't my two favorite siblings!" said Min happily.

Min, Katara, and Sokka watched with wide eyes as Zuko and Aang began to fight each other. Zuko sent a blast of fire at the bald boy but Aang dispersed it with his staff, sending his own air blast at the older teen.

Aang used his staff to send another air blast at Zuko but the prince sidestepped and launched his own fire blast which Aang jumped over to avoid. Zuko moved closer, sending a fireball at Aang's head then his feet. Aang tossed his staff into the air and began twirling around Zuko as the prince kicked and punched fire at him but Aang kept dancing around him gracefully. Aang sent an air blast at Zuko's head but the prince ducked easily and sent more fireballs at Aang, then Aang launched an air blast at Zuko at the same time the prince sent his own fire blast at him, creating a large explosion that formed a mushroom cloud around them.

Iroh helped June regain consciousness from across the courtyard.

The bounty woman jumped to her feet and whipped the still downed shirshu, "Come on! Get up!"

Nyla rolled back to her feet again and Iroh smiled slightly as he watched June jump into the saddle, racing towards Appa. The giant sky bison leapt into the air and Nyla skidded to a halt, lashing out his barbed tongue and striking one of Appa's hind legs, causing the bison to crash to the ground with a crash. June smirked as she looked at the downed bison only for the smirk to be wiped away when Appa's eyes snapped open and he got back to his feet with a growl. June whipped Nyla and the shirshu screeched then charged headlong towards Appa. The bison charged forward as well and the two large beasts collided headfirst into each other, sending June flying from the saddle. The bounty woman twisted in midair and snapped her whip, striking Appa once before she landed on her backside with a grunt. June gasped and rolled away just as Appa spun around and stomped on the ground where June had been a moment before, cracking the ground.

* * *

Aang groaned and lifted his head only to gasp when he saw Zuko running straight towards him with his arm pointed to the side with fire streaming from his fingertips which he swung it towards Aang. Aang jumped into the air and flipped over Zuko, landing on the thin beam at the top of the room in the crane stance. Zuko spun around and leapt at him, kicking a blast of fire at the Airbender. Aang jumped into the air again and sent an air blast at Zuko, but the prince dodged and launched another volley of flames at Aang as he landed back on the roof, knocking him onto his back. Aang dispersed the flames by spin his hands and leapt to his feet, sending a powerful gust of air at Zuko and knocking him back into an abbey corner tower. Aang then ran towards Zuko the same way the prince had earlier, a stream of air spiraling from his fingertips as he swung his arm towards the scarred prince.

Zuko looked up in time to leap off the roof and back down to the courtyard and Aang went to follow him but was forced to back up when Nyla jumped onto the roof right in front of him. Appa roared angrily as the shirshu chased Aang across the roof. The bison turned around and slapped his tail against the ground, sending a huge blast of air at Nyla, who barely managed to dodge as the roof was torn right off.

* * *

"I'm starting to get some feeling back!" Sokka said excitedly as his hand twitched only for some rubble from the roof to land on him, "Ow."

"Lucky idiot, I can't even feel my neck" said Min

* * *

Iroh stood off the side by one of the barrels of perfumes, with some of the perfume already in bottles resting on top of it as he ignored the battle going on behind him. The old man picked up one of the bottles and sniffed it, a sly smile appearing on his face as he slipped the bottle into his sleeve.

* * *

Aang panted slightly as he landed in front of the well then lunged behind it when Zuko sent a large fire blast him. Zuko raced forward and began sending three fireballs in rapid succession at the Avatar through the space between the pillars but Aang twirled out of the way of each one. Zuko sent another blast and Aang dodge behind the opposite side of the well, ducking again to avoid the prince's next fireball. As he straightened, Aang caught sight of the blue necklace wrapped around Zuko's extended arm and his eyes narrowed.

"You've got something I want." Aang stated then jumped between the four beams supporting the well covering.

Zuko growled and launched multiple fire blasts at Aang but the bald boy dodged each one by moving into different positions between the beams. Finally, Zuko punched two of the well's support beams in half then kicked the rest of the covering away. Aang jumped over the broken well covering then landed on the well's edge just as Zuko leapt onto the edge opposite him. The two danced around the well's ledge, sending blasts of air and fire at the each other. Aang sent two air blasts at Zuko then tried to snatch Katara's necklace from Zuko's wrist but missed when the prince pulled his arm back.

Zuko lunged forward, punching a fire blast at the young Airbender but Aang jumped up and over him, kicking Zuko between the shoulders and sending him crashing to the ground but not before Aang managed to hook his foot around Katara's necklace. Aang flipped through the air and grabbed the necklace from his foot then dived straight into the well.

"Argh!" Zuko roared as he leapt into the air and sent a powerful fire blast down into well then landed on the rim, a huge geyser of water throwing him into the air a moment later.

Aang flipped out of the well and landed in a crouch, the well water raining down on him as Zuko hit the ground on the other side of the well. The prince growled and lunged to his feet, launching a blast of fire at the Avatar as he moved towards him only to back up quickly when the bison suddenly stomped towards him.

* * *

Mother Superior hurried out of one of a large hole in one of the abbey's buildings and waved a vial of perfume under Sokka and Katara's noses, causing Sokka to gag and Katara to straighten up, the paralyze gone, through Min was still paralysed.

"That thing sees with its nose." Sokka stated as he rubbed his wrist "Let's give him something to look at."

"The perfume?" Mother Superior questioned and Sokka nodded with a smirk.

A couple of the nuns quickly wheeled out four large pots of the perfume then the nuns and Sokka pushed the pots over, spilling the perfume onto the ground, just as Zuko and the shirshu cornered Aang .

* * *

The nuns and Sokka quickly pushed the pots over, spilling the perfume onto the ground around Katara, who began to Waterbend the perfume into the air then she directed it over to where the shirshu and Zuko had Aang cornered, dumping the perfume all over the creature.

Nyla shook his head rapidly as he perfume began to clog his nose and his 'vision' began to blur together until he couldn't see anything clearly. The panicked shirshu screeched and lashed out randomly with its tongue, hitting Zuko in the chest and knocking him to the ground with a loud gasp of surprise.

June jumped from the saddle and tried to sooth the creature but Nyla was too panicked and he swung his head, lashing out at the bounty woman with his tongue.

"June! No!" Iroh cried out as he hurried forward and caught the now paralyzed woman in his arms, both of them falling to the ground.

Aang hurried over to where Katara and Sokka were standing by the spilled perfumes pots with the nuns and they all watched as the shirshu began to run around in a circle then crashed head first into more perfume pots. The blinded shirshu screeched and scrambled up the and over the abbey wall, disappearing into the forest beyond.

* * *

Aang walked over and picked up the staff and wiped his brow, smiling when Katara and Sokka stood next him with smiles on their faces.

"Aang!" Excalaimed Min when the young airbender got closer.

"Hey Min! What's up?" asked Aang, having a wierd feeling, scince he knew now that she truly cared about Zuko, he was sure she was a good person but he wasn't sure if he could trust her to stay on their side.

"Well by the looks of it Loo" said Min as the smaller bison's shadow covered them before it landed next to them.

"Nice to see you guys!" said Min as the toxins started to grow off "I missed you"

* * *

"Uncle?" Zuko muttered, looking at his uncle lying next to him with June lying on top of him, "I didn't see you get hit with the tongue."

"Shh…" Iroh shushed him, putting his finger to his lips before putting his hand back down and reclosing his eyes with a blissful smile on his face.

June's eyes snapped open and she glared up at Iroh angrily. Then Min and the Gaang passed right in front of them. Min then looked at Zuko, Iroh and June

_"_Bye Zu! Chao Iroh!" and with that she left with Team Avatar.

* * *

"So… Where do we go?" Aang asked as he hung sat cross-legged on Appa's head, looking over his shoulder at Katara nervously and then turning to Min and Sokka on Loo.

"We're getting _you _to the North Pole." Katara replied with a smile.

"Yeah," Sokka agreed with his own smile, "We've lost too much time as it is."

Aang turned towards the siblings and leaned against the front of the saddle, more than a little insecure about leaving his side at the moment.

"Don't you want to see you father?" Aang asked and looked at the Water Tribe siblings, having already been filled in on what had happened before she had rejoined them.

"Of course we do, Aang." Sokka responded matter-of-factly, "But, you're our family too, you and Min. And right now, you need us more."

"And _we _need you." Katara piped in with an affectionate smile at the two Airbenders, but mostly at Aang.

"I wish I could you a little piece of home, Katara." Aang said as he folded his head on the front of the saddle and rested his chin on his arms while Min and Sokka watched in amusement, "Something to remind you…"

"I'll be okay." Katara assured him, though her expression was slightly sad.

"Still, just a little trinket. Maybe something like…" Aang trailed off then held up Katara's necklace with a proud smile on his face, "This?"

Katara's eyes went wide and she took the necklace gently from Aang's hand.

"Aang, how'd you get that?" Katara whispered in shock as she put the necklace on.

Aang smirked at her, "Zuko asked me to be _sure _I got it to you."

"Aw, that so sweet of Zuko." Katara cooed sarcastically as she batted her eyelashes, "Could you give him a kiss for me when you see him?"

"Sure." Aang agreed with a grin then blushed brightly and started twiddling his thumbs when Katara kissed his cheek.

"Talking 'bout hot-head... something interesting happened?" said Sokka, a thousand things came to Min's mind but still she simply said "Not really, the dude lost his sense of humour" said Min through she could remember Iroh telling her she made him actually have fun.

"Still, we're all kinda curious about what happened." Sokka piped in then yelped in pain when Katara smacked him upside the head.

"Sokka!"

"What?!" Sokka demanded as he rubbed his head with a pout, "Don't deny it, you're just as curious as I am. We're all gossip hungry!"

"Nothing cool happened... I just kicked his butt in sword mastering and drank tea" Min half-lied as she faked a smile. "I'm glad it's over" But truth was that Zuko's whereabouts kept her up all night.

**Thank you guys! Remember to vote at the Poll on my profile! By the way, please tell me what you think should happen and what you think about Min so far, am I making Zuzu jerk ****enough? am I making him to kind? By the way if you want to see the cover of book two I'll post the link on my profile. Annother thing guys, do you know good Avatar fanfics (No Zutara please, I respect the ship but my heart belongs to Kataang, sorry), I haven't found a good one in like two weeks... **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo, **

**Soofi**


End file.
